Follow My Lead
by Sheffield93
Summary: Kate Beckett is repaying a favour for a colleague, his client has got himself arrested stealing a police horse and needs a lawyer. For her sins legal, his representation falls on her shoulders. At least it is only a onetime thing. Who she's defending doesn't click until she seems him in his jail cell. *Castle Summer Hiatus 2015 Ficathon Entry*
1. Meeting for the First Time

**Disclaimer:** If there is anything you recognise in this story then it probably isn't mine. Castle belongs to ABC, Andrew Marlowe and Co.

This story is finished so I plan on updating every day until I go on holiday (unless I get decent Wi-Fi while I'm away) and then resume when I'm back. The chapters will be longer later on. All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy the story.

 **Chapter 1 - Meeting for the First Time**

Kate Beckett wasn't just any attorney, she was the youngest ever partner at any of New York's top law firms. The day the news broke of her appointment, it had even made the paper as it was such esteem. She was Stanford educated, top of the class, passing the bar exams with flying colours, and had two parents who were highly respected in their own right. It was clear to everyone who knew anything about the top law firms that Kate Beckett had earned her place by herself and not because of her name or her parents' connections.

She was, however, a workaholic which was partly a consequence of being so successful. Her parents had merciless teased her about it, joking that she'd never find a husband if her companion with a glass of wine was a case file rather than a boy. They wanted grandchildren, her mother wanted an early retirement excuse and apparently at the current rate she wouldn't have that opportunity. They had set up dates for Kate but none of them had worked, they even felt like work. Not something that a relationship could use as a base.

Her success enabled to have a lovely yet so empty loft, sure it looked lived in but only the knickknacks made it seem a home rather than just a standard apartment. The pictures and artwork that decorated the walls along with the trinkets all had their own story. She still wasn't sure how she had accumulated so many, however, she didn't care. She would love to have more and hoped that soon she would be able to get some time off for a holiday where she could travel to a new country to explore. It was always just her though at night, sometimes she dreams of the day that she could come home to a family and not just quietness.

At this time though, there was no indication of when such a trip or rather time space would become available. Not only did she have more cases than she probably should have on going, she owed a favour to a colleague who wanted to cash in his 'I owe you' this week.

She would try to convince herself that it was just a sacrifice in working towards her dream of fighting a case in the Supreme Court before making her way up to becoming the first female Chief Justice. She was just hoping that John Glover Roberts Jr would hold on for a few years until she was in a place that she could earn her position for one of the most influential positions in the country.

Right now, though, she would be defending some celebrity who when apparently too influenced by alcohol had done something stupid. Her colleague, Henry, had called her up completely interrupting her date with a glass of wine and next week's court case file to ask to cash in that favour tonight.

Henry was popular with the celebrities, getting them off little niggly things that many seemed to think they were perhaps above the law. In all fairness Henry was a decent guy, when he helped her out she more than needed it. She was in high demand and the senior partner liked to pile work onto his newly promoted and thus recently famed partner of the law firm. He just loved the publicity that it brought to his firm. Since it appeared she was coping, barely though, the workload increased. Those she worked closely with knew that their boss was putting too much pressure on her so helped out. Eventually things evened out so she settled into a rhythm.

At least she hadn't had more than a few sips from her glass of wine, it wouldn't exactly be setting a great precedence if she turned up just a bit tipsy even though she could handle that amount alcohol. The many drinking games that she had endured through law school saw to that. It was only in the first couple of years that she played the games, as she progressed she studied harder and knuckled down. Not that she was only just getting by more that she needed to make sure she nailed everything.

On her way to the twelfth precinct she scanned over the notes on her iPad that her dearest colleague had sent her about his client scanning over the details. A few arrests but the charges were dropped...just flaming great. Maybe that would happen tonight so she could go home pretty quickly; back to her case file or perhaps just bed to get a good night of sleep.

It wasn't until she first saw her client in the holding cell that who it was finally clicked.

Richard Castle!

She loved his books, so did her mother; even her father at a push. He couldn't know that. This union had better be over by night's end. This is one complication she didn't foresee.

Hmm…

Constructive reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading. :)


	2. Realisations

So there were significant problems with FF overnight. I hope that people still find this story and enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows so far :)

*New note* - please note that I use Celsius rather than Fahrenheit in the story.

 **Chapter 2 - Realisations**

She didn't allow her face to show any emotion which was something that being a lawyer had helped her to perfect. She stepped through to join him in his cell where his eyes were trained on her.

She began to divert his attention "Good evening, Mister Castle. My name is Kate Beckett I am here to represent you."

"Whoa, you're not Henry." He stammered, having clearly sobered up since his arrest or rather stupid actions.

"Well done, no I am _not_. This is me doing him a favour." She informed him of the current situation and why the hell she was here rather than his own attorney.

"You can owe Henry a favour anytime. You're much better looking than him." Castle admired.

"While that may be," Henry wasn't exactly the male model type, "I'm here to do a job and I will not have you getting in the way of that. Do you understand?" Beckett told him sternly.

"Yes ma'am." He replied. She hated the ma'am as it was him trying to make fun of her stature.

"So, did you do it?" Said lawyer mode Beckett.

"Can I use your phone?" Castle asked.

"That wasn't the question, Mister Castle, before I argue anything I need to know whether you actually did it."

"My phone got taken off me when I was first brought in. I called Henry first but I need to call Bob too." Castle explained unfortunately he had missed a few key facts.

"Who is 'Bob'?"

"Mayor Weldon, you don't know Bob?"

"Of course I know the mayor," well she at least knew _of_ him, "just why do you need to call him?"

"So I can call him then?"

"Why, Mister Castle? Why do you need to call the Mayor?"

"Let's just say it will make your job a lot simpler if you just give me that fancy phone I know is in your bag."

"How is _Mayor Weldon_ going to make _my_ job easier?" She really wished that he would answer the damn question that she asked three times already.

"By getting the charges dropped." Castle states bluntly.

"What?" Beckett asked not quite believing or understanding what the heck Castle was on about. Maybe he was still drunk.

"He's a big fan and he does kind of run this city my dear."

"Really?" What idiot in New York doesn't know, at least, of Mayor Weldon? Did he really expect her to be that oblivious or incompetent? The fan part wasn't knowledge but not a surprise; they had been pictured together on occasion.

"Yeah, he comes to all my book parties, my poker games too. Hey, you should come to my parties, you would like them."

"You know his number?" Beckett asked having ignored the sort of invitation to his parties.

Castle nodded in response, slipping her phone out of her bag she unlocked it before passing it to him. They could easily stand there to bicker over who would talk to Bob but might as well get it over quicker.

The conversation was only brief but she was intrigued as to why Castle addressed the mayor as "Big Cheese".

Part of her expected him to peruse her photos before passing her phone back but was pleasantly surprised to see him correctly lock it and pass it to her the correct way around immediately after ending the call.

Deciding to take a seat on the bench she turned around before speaking once again, "I take it that because you're asking for the charges to be dropped you did it then?"

"Duh!" Castle returned the clearly overused eye roll from Beckett with a cheeky smile. He moved to sit next to her before continuing when she instantly moved to be slightly further away. "Hey, it is only little petty stuff. It's not like I killed anyone."

"You _stole_ a police horse while _naked_." Beckett exclaimed, still in her head processing the complete idiocy of the crime.

"Correction, I borrowed it. As for the naked part...it is spring, it was thirty degrees out there today. You can't tell me that you weren't hot." He joked, sliding along the bench to be right next to her again. This time though she couldn't move any further along as she was at the wall now and the option of standing up wasn't alluring either.

"Castle, you could go to prison for this."

"Did you know that you have lovely eyes?"

Had the man got any concentration? "Castle, focus. This is serious. Just let me do the talking."

"There won't be any talking, why did you think that I lawyered up? Anyway, Bob said he would get right on it."

"Yeah, well what if it doesn't work, huh?" He clearly hadn't thought of that just assuming that Bob would be able to get him out of it.

"Okay." Castle conceded, even though he was confident Bob would come through for him. "So, why are you here and not Henry?"

"Because of my many sins." She joked half-heartedly as she didn't really want to be there.

"I'm sure you couldn't have done anything bad. Henry speaks highly of you; if it wasn't for my contract with him then I would have changed." Okay, Henry had only mentioned her once in any of their conversations and that was when he and his senior colleagues were debating on whether to promote her to partner or not. If he had known that Kate was as good looking as she was then he would have forced a meeting somehow.

"Sorry, Castle, this isn't my thing. I just owed him. I'm usually up to my eyes in cases and he took one for me." Kate elaborated on her earlier statement. She didn't defend clients when they got themselves into petty trouble, she did the more serious stuff.

"Well I'm glad." She turned her head sharply giving him a peculiar sideward glance. "No, sorry, I'm not glad you're busy I'm just happy that you turned up here tonight."

"I just hope the case I'm defending next week doesn't hate you for this."

"Who are you representing next week?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you." She actually couldn't, top secret case and all. If he blabbed to anyone about anything then she would be toast.

"Can't or won't?" Castle continued wanting to know as much about his new acquaintance as he could.

Before she could get frustrated by him anymore, an officer opened the door addressing them both. "Mister Castle, Ms Beckett, Detective Sharpe is ready for you."

The uniformed officer led them both to an interrogation room where they were joined moments later by a man who introduced himself as Detective Sharpe.

"Good evening, Ms Beckett. We've not had someone like you down here in a long time, so what did you do?" The slimy Detective asked her. She'd heard of types like him, they didn't like the fancy lawyers, the so called 'million dollar lawyers'. She hoped that this would be brief.

"Let us just get on with this, shall we?"

"As you wish." Sharpe conformed, before turning to Castle. "Mister Castle, you are aware of your actions today?"

Beckett cuts in before Castle can open his mouth to say something stupid. "My client will not be answering your questions."

"Ms Beckett, your client stole a police horse while naked." Detective Sharpe was clearly as impressed with Castle's actions as she was; in summary not at all.

"Detective Sharpe," Beckett began before being interrupted as probably the Captain of the precinct walked in excusing his officer. The intruder wore a suit that would have a price tag greater than the average detective could realistically afford. He seemed interesting and assertive which would be no real surprise.

While the Captain and Detective were outside, Beckett and Castle shared a look. Castle was pretty sure this was as a result of his phone call to Bob. Hopefully this would all be over in five, four, three, two...

"Mister Castle," Sharpe said as he re-entered the room, "it appears the charges are being dropped. You're free to go." The anger and frustration in the detective's voice clear for all to see. He will have hated the fact that her client's connections were able to get him out of scrapes. How exactly were people meant to learn if they never actually punished for their crime?

"Thank you, Detective." Beckett said still hoping that Castle would keep his mouth shut. They didn't need any more ammunition.

"I'm watching you, Mister Castle. The officer will take you to finalise the paperwork." Sharpe begrudgingly said.

"C'mon, Castle. Let's go." Beckett commanded as she led him out of the interrogation room following the officer.

Fortunately for Beckett, the paperwork didn't take long she still wanted to just go home and have something to eat. She'd also be able to go to sleep; a tired Beckett was never a good thing.

After the last of his belongings had been returned they exited the precinct where she intended to part ways but he had other ideas. Castle turned to her asking "well now that's over, can I take you to dinner? We could debrief each other."

"So I can be another one of your conquests? No, Mister Castle, this is it. I don't like the fact that you were able to have the connections to have the charges dropped. That isn't what the legal system is for." She reasoned. She wanted a relationship but just not with someone who so obliviously flaunts the law. They wouldn't work.

"Too bad, it would have been great." Castle smirked. Still hurt somewhat that she turned down his offer.

"You've no idea." Kate whispered teasingly into his ear.

He watches ominously as she walks away from him, he wanted to know more about her. He needed to know more, what made her tick, how she worked and more about Kate. Henry would be getting another phone call tonight.

Neither of them noticed the photographer who had snapped a picture of the two of them.

Beckett arrived at work first thing as normal so she could get a good start to her day. When she walked up to her office she noticed her chair had its back to the door. She usually puts it under the desk neatly. Opening the door, the chair turns around to reveal the one and only Richard Castle who is wearing one hell of a smug grin and had an eyebrow raised.

Then she notices the two coffees on her desk from her favourite coffee shop, one with Kate written on the side the other has Castle. Dropping her bags by her door she moves to put her hand on her hip and gives him one almighty stare.

"Good morning, Counsellor Beckett."

She'll kill Henry.

Thank you for reading :)


	3. Got a Follower

Thank you for all the follows, favourites, and reviews. FF has been a bit crazy over the past couple of days so if you are reading this, thank you for that as well. Hopefully more people will find this story soon.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Castle.

 **Chapter 3 - Got a Follower**

She'll not kill Henry because it isn't worth going to prison nor the added workload that she'd have to take on if she got away with it. She'll think of some drastic action of retaliation later on but right now there is a cocky writer sitting in her chair. That said writer doesn't seem intent on shifting either. Certainly not the way he picks up his coffee cup to take a quick drink from it.

"Move." Beckett commanded. No politeness in her voice, she was not in the mood for any of his shenanigans.

Fortunately for her he did move out of the chair even gentlemanly holding the chair out for her to take her rightful place. Unfortunately though he did not leave, instead he just moved the chair that was previously at the end of her desk to right next to her to sit in that one.

"Why are _you_ here?" Beckett asked.

"For you, of course."

"I gathered that by your presence in my office but why are you here for me? If it was for thanking me or whatever for representing you last night it isn't needed seeing as I didn't do anything really." She turned up, let him use her phone then told him to keep quiet. Not much of an evening's work.

"Nonsense, Kate" Castle cleared up for her in his charming voice, "if it wasn't for you then I would not have been able to call Bob and then you really would have needed to defend me until I got released and then could call Bob."

He had a fair point yet it didn't fully explain why he was here with seemingly still no intention of leaving anytime soon.

"You've thanked me now, I appreciate the coffee" she really did appreciate the coffee it was just what she needed whereas he wasn't, "so you can go home now."

Castle nodded to acknowledge her statement but he still didn't vacate his chair. Kate though turned to her computer to log on hoping that her change in position might encourage him to not over stay his welcome any further.

"That's not all I'm here for" Castle explained.

"Really? What other service could I possibly offer you? My favour to Henry is paid so he is your attorney once again."

"Oh no, I'm not here for your legal counsel, I'm here for inspiration." He elaborated on his earlier statement, no idea how she would take the news but if Henry was correct - he usually was- it wouldn't be easy.

"Inspiration, huh?" This will be good.

"Yes, see I just killed off Derrick Storm which I'm sure you know given your reaction to seeing that I was your client." Damn. Her poker face clear hadn't worked then. "I need something new."

"You write crime thrillers, Mister Castle, specialising in murder not legal bores." Suggesting that it would just be a legal bore may get rid of him sooner.

"Touché."

"How exactly am I, an average attorney, going to inspire you with content that isn't just for a romantic scene which I'm sure you have seen enough of me already for that?" Beckett questioned further still oblivious of how he would use her as an inspiration for anything of any substance that people would read.

"I'm expanding my talents, writing a legal thriller is certainly something new for me. However, I have not yet had sufficient experience or inspiration to make a series something that is realistic."

She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, not only was he trying to make a single book with her as inspiration but a whole series. That could take years. She will never do anything for Henry again. Not if this is how he repays her.

"And how do you plan to do this if I refuse to let you follow me?" Beckett asks hoping that her boss will back her up.

"Oh dear, Kate, did you really think that I wouldn't have consulted with your superiors before coming to you with this." The facial expression Beckett gave it away, she was stuck with him. "I called Henry when I got home last night, clued him in on my proposal to which he approved of the idea so took it to your other superiors and bingo. Here I am." Castle smugly told her.

Still in shock she put her hands together as if she was praying then covered her mouth and end of her nose to try to hide her reaction of shock and anger at her superiors mumbling numerous expletives under her breath. She never thought that they would for a moment go for such an outlandish proposal.

Deciding she needed actual confirmation from her superiors face to face, rather than solely on the word of some diligent writer, she locked her computer and proceeded to make her way along the corridor to see Henry first. She didn't need to make a fool of herself in front of John if it hadn't actually got any further than Henry. She didn't even need to turn around to see that Castle was hot on her heels. She really wished that she hadn't worn her current outfit today as it might just fill him with more ideas.

She couldn't deal with pleasantries right now so on seeing that Henry was alone in his office barged right in then slamming the door so that Castle wouldn't follow. She turned the lock to make sure he couldn't enter either.

"Good morning, Kate, what can I do for you?" Henry greeted in an even more cheeky tone from someone who she thought was her friend.

"I think you have a pretty good idea, _Henry,_ " Kate started, not quite shouting but certainly her voice was raised. "Why have you given Castle the nod for him to follow me? And not only that you made sure it was okay with John too."

"It seemed like a good idea, everyone knows that you could do with some light hearted fun while at work." Henry defended, still smiling as much as Castle had earlier. If not more so than Castle.

"Do you not think I've got enough on?" Kate asked knowing her high workload.

"He'll be fine. He calms down eventually. Besides he likes you."

"Clearly. Why'd you tell him about my coffee too? He'll not stop." Kate stressed knowing that he'd have an excuse every single day to turn up.

"Look, Kate, I thought it would be great so I took it to John and he agreed. Something along the lines of we could do with more positive publicity. After that case got messed up by our ex-colleague and frankly people love you. Who knows he might even be _the_ one. It would certainly get your parents off your back."

Seriously, he was bringing _that_ up? No way. Never. They wouldn't work. Just no. Nope. Not ever.

"So what am I? A partner in this firm or just something to be fed to the press both legal and print to give the firm a leg up?" Kate ranted further, beginning to question her actual role in the firm. If it was the latter then maybe she didn't want to be here.

Realising his dear colleague's frustration Henry moved to stand next to her inviting her to sit on the seats behind her. Noticing that Castle was looking in, he closed the blinds allowing them just a bit of privacy.

Henry sat next her taking her hand hoping to convey his sincerity, "Kate, you're a highly valued member of this firm. We wouldn't have promoted you to partner without full confidence in your ability to handle it as well as dealing with some of the toughest cases that we deal with. Your ambition is clear for all to see and we wanted to be the firm that helped you go places. You have the potential to be so much more than many of us here.

"You're being noticed and not just by the press, you don't need to know about the amount of people who have requested you represent their cases but also the other firms who tried to approach you but they had to go through us before contacting you."

"So why add the complication of Castle?"

"I couldn't see a huge problem although I didn't think John and co would actually go for it. As long as he doesn't release information that could influence cases then we don't see the problem with it. If for nothing else you could use him as your personal assistant making him copy things or making coffee for people."

"I certainly could do with a PA." Kate joked, it would help get rid of the menial jobs.

"I know your dream is to be the first female Chief Justice," Kate looks back in surprise, "yes I heard you and your mother once. This book, it wouldn't be published without the okay from us as we wouldn't want us put at risk nor for you to be embarrassed. We'll review the situation in a month, which he has agreed to as well so if there's a problem then he'll go or he'll sort it out but he's a good man, Kate, give him a chance."

"Okay, but if it gets too much you promise that he'll be gone?" Kate asks having finally conceded that Castle following her is going to happen and she can't do anything about it now.

"Promise."

"Right, I better go tell him the bad news."

"What bad news?"

"I need a lot of copying done today."

Henry just laughs in response glad to see that Kate is accepting it and taking his advice.

Leaving Henry's office with a sly smile on her face, she notices instantly that her tag along is still sat outside. "C'mon, Castle, we've got work to do."

"We've got a case?" He asks excitedly.

"Something like that."

He's back on her heels, standing just behind her to the side eager to see what they're doing.

Thank you for reading :)

All constructive feedback is appreciated.


	4. Building a Picture

Thank you for all the kind reviews, favourites and follows. Hopefully FF has stopped going crazy for a while which should make posting and reading easier. I'm going away for a couple of days later so I won't be able to respond to reviews. Also if I haven't messaged any of the reviewers personally, I'm sorry. Hopefully the chapters will still post okay tomorrow and Saturday.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Castle. Just DVDs and books. If anyone from ABC is reading this, could you please put Castle on UK iTunes when on the day the show first airs in the USA for season 8? Please. (Long shot, I know)

All that said I hope you enjoy the story. This is a bit of a filler chapter today.

 **Chapter 4 - Building a Picture**

She returns to her desk anxious to get on with the day. Once again seated at her computer she logs on once more to check her emails. To her dismay, however, the computer had decided in her absence to install the updates leaving her waiting while the installation is finalised.

She cautiously reaches out for the coffee still residing on her desk hoping that it is still warm as she's not one to waste a perfectly good cup of coffee. The first sip is nectar to her taste buds, there is a reason why coffee with two pumps of sugar free vanilla is her favourite.

Her delight in the coffee that he brought her does not going unnoticed as he she eventually notices the stare that he is giving her. He knows now that Henry didn't lead him astray and he's now found a way to keep her happy. Maybe. It could work as a sweetener perhaps or may just become his new morning routine. He could write it all off as expenses anyway.

If he's getting a new book out of this it may keep his ex-wife slash publisher happy. The new manuscript really was due weeks ago but he hadn't really felt like writing. No inspiration after all. Anything he tried to write would seem too much like Derek Storm or worse...it would be boring.

He'd being losing too much on the online gambling sites that his daughter - and mother- had taken his credit cards away knowing that he wouldn't use his debit cards on line too cautious of his money being stolen after a possible hack. Paranoia it may be but he'd rather be safe than sorry.

He's still looking at his new muse when the stare she gives him lets him know that he needs to stop right now. Watching her drink coffee is just a little disturbing even though it is the sexiest way he's ever seen a woman - rather person because men don't do anything like that preferring to just take a swig - drink coffee.

He watches her as she moves around the office selecting a variety of files that are neatly laid out on her large oak desk. The quality of the wood and finish is without question one of the highest there is which is of no great surprise given the profile of the firm and expensive nature of its attorneys. He knows Henry's fees so Kate's shall not differ greatly. Everything about her tells an observer that she prefers the finer quality of goods especially clothes and shoes. Not for one moment suggesting that she will only buy something designer. She is certainly not that vain.

The offices of the building are by no means an average expense, large wooden doors with some of the most exquisite decorations. It certainly gives the correct impression to any clients. These lawyers are some of the best and well worth their expense.

He's spent many a time in Henry's office so comparing his current surroundings to the office just down the hall he can tell it is that of a younger person. It is with the very classic theme yet with a modern twist. Her photo frames, the ones holding her certificates as well, a mix of gold frames and traditional oak. The odd three on her desk were ones either bought on a whim or forming part of a present. In one of those he spots Kate with two older people one of whom looks just like the woman in front of him just thirty or so years older; her parents probably. Another is Kate pictured with a dark skinned friend who is probably a doctor given by the stethoscope around her neck. The final one shows Kate with someone that is a quite a few years younger than her yet still looks very similar. He knows from Henry that Kate is single and not a mother so cousin perhaps or just a much younger doppelganger. The largest photo on display though is her graduation one.

Looking around the room he is able to build up a story or his new muse. Even including the intrinsic artwork on the walls behind. The bookcases that are double stacked tell of a conscientious person, the stacks of files and paperwork show someone who is a workaholic, the certificates only confirm what he already knows which is that she's highly qualified and is happy for people to know. The photos tell him that she values her friends and family. The signed baseball residing to the left of her computer informs him of her love of the sport. If she didn't like the sport then it would be at home probably but no it is on her desk in a stand. He can't make out the signature which is not a surprise as a lot of stars' signatures become illegible after a while.

If this is the type of office that his daughter ends up working in then he would be very happy, he's proud of her and only wishes the best for her. If she turned out anything like Kate then he would definitely be incredibly happy. He hasn't known this woman long but wants to spend a life time learning about her.

She's returned to the computer to begin dealing with the twenty three new emails in her inbox, seven of which she instantly deleted; so much for junk email then. The way she reads and replies to the remaining ones is as if she knew exactly what each one was as she replied having barely read it. She can type hell fast though, whipping through them before he realises it.

Swiftly moving on to the next task, she picks up one of the folders from her desk before standing up. She looks to the still seated Castle, "C'mon, Castle, I've got a job for you."

"Really?" He asked. Eager to get involved and buoyant that he was going to get to help this early on.

"Yeah, I need some copying and scanning done. Let me show you how to use the machine." Kate replied with a chuckle.

It certainly was not what he wanted to do but everyone had to start somewhere, right?

Thank you for reading :)


	5. Revelations

**Chapter 5 - Revelations**

Copying and scanning, those were his primary tasks on his first day on the job. Nope, a correction is needed, following Kate Beckett to study her for inspiration for his next book. So far though, further to his initial observations, all he had done were to copy and scan documents that she ensured were necessary and a result of a build-up. Oh, he couldn't forget that he was the new in house barista but their coffee machine was inferior to his expectations of the law firm. It wasn't quite the _"monkey peed in battery acid"_ that he had known his one time at a police station but it was not much better.

If this copying and scanning was indeed helping Kate then he would do it. Through the waiting he had managed to sneak some facts about the case she was talking about the night prior. It was no wonder that she could not discuss it with him when he was just a mere stranger; he remembered it from the news when it first happened. Espionage, spying, illegal trading the whole works. It was a big case for anyone and she couldn't risk anything on it.

The bank's shares had taken a hit as investors and clients lost confidence in their abilities. It had sent shockwaves through the financial world as it was strange for such a big company to actually be prosecuted as the authorities rarely had enough evidence to indite them. Either that or they bought themselves out of it.

Returning with all the copies to her office, he places them on her desk in the big pile. To Beckett's displeasure he had not put them down where they should go. At first she doesn't turn to deal with him leaving him to pick at the sweets on her desk and continue with the paperclip chain.

When she does eventually turn to him her dismay at his lack of organisation is evident. "Could you not sort them, Castle?" Looking at the pile she changes her mind. "You know what, forget it. I'll do it." She moves over to the end area of her desk to rearrange the copies to add to the respective piles of paper. She then, at least, is confident of her knowledge of the documents' location and knows for definite that it will be organised.

He still only watches on as she moves around with a pen still in her hand so that she can make the occasional note in her curvy handwriting on the top pages.

"C'mon, Beckett, isn't there something more interesting that I could be doing?"

"Look, Castle, I'm sorry if this is boring for you but this is a big case that I cannot afford to mess up. Everything needs to be just right so I do not have the time to entertain you. I usually would not either. Now though, if you want to prevent yourself looking like a complete idiot for the meeting later I suggest that you read the summary that I prepared." She picks up one of the many copies of the summary that lie somewhere else on her desk. It was an extensive summary due to the detail and huge amount of evidence that would be presented in court.

He doesn't realise the thickness then consequently length of the document until it is placed in his hands. Immediately he realises how long it might be. "This could be a hundred pages. I have to read all of this?"

"Yes. That is if you plan on sitting in on this meeting later. I'll test you too."

"You will?"

"Depends how little patience I have remaining." It probably wouldn't be much given her current levels. It had been a trying morning. That could be extended to twenty four hours in fact.

Twenty minutes later when he's read a substantial portion of the document, he points out something that he couldn't hold back any longer. "Your writing is very good but there are quite a few grammatical errors." He moves his seat over to be next to her he points out his markings on the paper that he had made. "See here," he points to the fifth line on the page, "you should have used a semi colon."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing; he was there to read upon the case not act like a teacher who was marking her work. She did not need the nagging and did he realise that he was on page fifty five. Had he any idea how tiresome it had gotten by that part. It was important that people were informed clearly not whether she had used a full stop rather than a semi colon.

"Do you really think that I care about such a meagre detail? It is not as if this is going to be published. No, it is for me and my clients to read." Pausing, she considers how to tease him just a bit more. "How about next time pretend to be Mister Castle, a formidable teacher, so that you can mark my work and correct any grammatical errors?"

"Seriously? Really?"

"NO. My summaries are just fine, there have been no complaints before." Kate stressed. In fact they had often received praise given their accuracy, depth, and thoroughness. She had even been asked to give an information session to the firm's new recruits last year.

Later on though as she was preparing to break for lunch she knew that she better had actually test him quickly as no doubt he would open his mouth regardless of her instructions. It would not exactly be harmful for her either. Might be a laugh.

Catching him off guard she started her questioning. "So, Castle, what date did the first supposed insider trading action occur?"

"Ah, fourth of October. Next one."

"Not so fast. That date is incorrect, if I got that wrong in court then I would be discredited and that is not good. Try again."

He franticly returns to her summary looking for the section on the charge of insider trading. Noticing that he had gone past it she decides to give him a hint, "try page fifty five."

Flicking back through the booklet to reach page fifty five, he scan reads the page to find the fourth of October stated. "But it says here the fourth of October." He points to the exact line trying to show that he is right.

"No, Castle, if you had read it properly then you would know that the fourth of October is when Smith first contacts Jones, the actual date of the supposed exchange of information is not until the twenty fifth of October." He returns to the document this time reading it properly.

The moment he reads the date she can tell just by the change in facial expression. He had been so sure of himself and it made her chuckle seeing the fall in his big ego. Although the arrogance would soon return. "Oh."

"Castle, you just need to realise the importance of the detail. Without it a case can flop whether it is on the prosecution side or defence. It is the details that get people convicted. You can't scan read this, especially since this is the condensed version of it."

"THIS," he shakes the booklet in his hand, "is the _condensed_ version?" He asks in astonishment.

"You should have seen the first draft. Besides you copied most of what is important."

"Beckett, I copied enough to use and entire tree's worth of paper." Okay, perhaps an exaggeration but the amount of things he copied it felt as if it could be.

Studying his new muse might be harder than he first thought.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Thank you for reading :)


	6. Client Meeting

**Chapter 6 - Client Meeting**

These clients are always on time, something that she appreciates, although they had a lot to get through in a short time so both parties knew that tardiness was not an option. She had Castle make coffee so that they could get down to business.

The five men who had come to the meeting entered the client meeting room in an orderly line each then shaking her hand before they took a respective seat around the table. The location of the meeting room was not far from her office and was surrounded by the offices of the other partners. The setting allowed quick access to nicer coffee machine and kitchen area, also it was slightly quitter than on other floors.

The table had been neatly laid out so that each person had the summaries in front of them with jugs of water in the centre of the table surrounded by seven glasses.

Her new assistant would be on hand for any further refreshments they may require.

Introducing Castle though had been peculiar. He had received an odd stare from a couple of the men who must have recognised him. She had been unsure of how to introduce Castle deciding to explain he was here to observe only for research and was aware of the significance of confidentiality.

The meeting from her perspective goes as usual, running through how everything will play out in court and who is due to appear on what days.

Castle meanwhile was taking copious notes although she wasn't too sure on what exactly. He was keeping his mouth shut and paying attention which made her happy enough.

That though changed when they began discussing one of the important events of the case which was hardly surprising given his personality. The alleged incident was when one of the men present, Sam, had a short intimate relationship with a woman who was essentially the enemy. She had seduced him, apparently, and supposedly got certain information out of him during their brief relationship. Kate had met the woman once where her distain towards her was instant. She was the type of woman who a firm would readily deploy to deceive a man into her bed and under her spell do anything that she would want. Especially with men like Sam, one who had too much money and the typical Wall Street wolf persona.

During an awkward pause Castle interrupted the subdued conversation, "that totally reminds me of the time I slept with this woman from a rival publishing firm. I wanted more money, and to get away from my ex-wife. She was such a good lay, turns out though the trick was on me. She-"

Before he was allowed to go into more detail Beckett cut him off, "Castle" she hissed his name in utter disgust at what he was doing. This was not the time and certainly not the place for this conversation. She had no interest in his history of antics. She apologised to the four gentlemen who were clearly not appreciative of his affairs. Sam, on the other hand, did let out a chuckle. She could see a resemblance between the two men; overly cocky and arrogant.

Once the _incident_ had passed and the normality had returned everyone settled back into a rhythm with Kate controlling the room in a way that staggered Castle. He had seen an insight into her ability and strength last night but she owned the room with each man practically hanging on to her every word. It may have helped that if they went against what she said they may well end up behind bars for a good few years.

She knew what she was doing and the men obviously had faith in her as did her superiors. The enormity of the case - he knew that before reading the summary - as well as the spotlight from the financial world on it highlighted that fact. It certainly was not a case for a novice, only a highly respected attorney who by the looks of it could probably make experienced men crumble under cross examination.

He was looking forward to seeing her in court where without doubt she would be in her element. Henry had told him of that last night of how she could be a tigress and even he, a highly experienced legal professional, would not want to be cross examined by Beckett.

She commanded respect and always got it. He made his notes in such detail such that even her posture was included. He needed every piece of information to make his own tigress in his book. He wanted more than just one book but his blood sucking ex-wife and colleagues would have to agree to that.

As she was instructing each man of what _not_ to say he noticed their heads drop. Her knowledge of these clients extended to their personalities and their weak spots. When the men initially walked into the room they were all clearly arrogant acting as if they knew it all and could get away with what they liked but Beckett had made sure they knew better to the extent that each of them were considerably sombre at the current point in time. Just like little troublesome school boys are when they have been caught and sent to the headmaster's office.

He noticed the water jug was empty and the coffees, if anything remained of, were long since cold. He offered to go fill up to which Beckett agreed. He really needed to stretch his legs anyhow it allowed him to do that while making use of himself.

In the kitchen area of the floor he met Henry who was fixing a coffee for himself.

"How is it going then, Rick?" Henry asked surprising him since all he expected was a quick greeting.

"She's something alright; bringing those buffoons right back down to earth."

"That is our Becks, try not to get on the wrong side of her though. She'll have _you_ for breakfast."

"Think I may have already done that." Castle admitted, referring to the incident where he mentioned his intimate rendezvous with a rival publisher.

"How did you that?"

"I opened my mouth." Ah, Henry sighs knowing all too well what may happen. "Anyways, I better be getting myself back. She might send a search party."

"I doubt it."

Castle chuckled, no she wouldn't. She'd be more likely to have a party to celebrate his disappearance.

He paused before re-entering the room, she had since stood up so was looking down on the men three of whom seemed rather interested in their trouser legs. Either that or didn't want to look at his tigress.

Whoa, where did that come from again? It was probably a good idea not to say that within her earshot. Probably best not to say it out loud to anyone.

Her voice had raised slightly for a few moments although he was unable to determine exactly what she was saying, however, he was enjoying the view.

She looked across to the door briefly to see him stood there, instead of making it seem like she had stopped her rant she paused to beckon him in. He moved back in to the room offering each of the men and Beckett refills of water which they all gratefully accepted.

Once the water top-ups were complete and Castle had returned to his seat Beckett returned to her miniature rant. She was beating the men into order which from his limited knowledge of court proceedings would help her control how the case developed in court.

The meeting was coming to a conclusion as she was laying into the men about the importance of knowing everything about the case just as she had to him earlier. It clearly was a standard that she set for all her clients and anyone who was involved in her cases.

"I'll see you at seven thirty sharp each morning that your presence is required. Any problems call me. Unless there is anything else that you would like to discuss then we are done here."

All of the men nodded silently in agreement to her proposal.

On exiting the room each of them shook her hand but the last one, the elder of the men, stopped to speak to her, whispering in her ear. "I do hope that Mister Castle won't affect your ability to successfully defend this case. We would not want him to cause any problems."

"I assure you, Sir that the only source of any problems will be from either yourself or your four mischievous cohorts." She retorted loud enough that Castle could just make out what she was saying. "Clare will see you out." It was company policy to escort all visitors out of the building fortunately Clare was waiting outside just on time. "Thank you, Clare."

She shuts the door but doesn't immediately turn to look at Castle. Unfortunately though he opens his mouth. "Wow, that was-"

She cuts him off, "How dare you-" she smacks his arm causing him to flinch and rub is hand over it "say anything like that in front of clients. It is unprofessional and makes me look bad."

"I'm sorry. It is what I do, tell stories."

"Well if you want to stick around it better not happen again. Do we understand one another?" Kate fumed so to express her anger that his actions had caused her.

"Yes, Ma'am." He replies light heartedly only for it to earn another smack on the arm luckily for him though it wasn't as hard before but still hard enough to make him flinch. It was even harder than most men would do. At least she didn't slap him across the face. "Will you quit doing that?"

She brushes past him on her way back to her seat while letting out an over emphasised breath. Turning to her notebook she begins to write but stops momentarily, "You can go now since there is only paperwork for me to do."

Ah, he thought they had made progress earlier though now it appears he has stomped all over that and set them back to square one. If he was going to stick around he would need to control his mouth which was easier said than done. For her though, he would certainly try a lot harder than for anyone else. A few moments pass before he dare speak again, he needed to get what he was going to say right and to try to fix the situation.

"I am sorry, what I did was wrong. I now realise that my quirks are not constructive in meetings such as those and are more suited for lightening the mood in a more relaxed environment if indeed there is ever a relaxed environment."

Kate places her pen in the middle of her notebook before turning to look at him. She appreciated that he realised what he had done but it didn't quite fix what he had done. "There are times that are a bit more relaxed and informal, it is just that this case is tough and those idiots don't like admitting that I know better than them. The one who sat in the middle, did you notice his reaction towards me?" Kate questioned hoping that he had noticed something at least through the meeting.

"He was scared of you at the end. I would have been too, I mean I am."

"No, not that. He is a man who believes that a woman's place is in the home. I am clearly not one of those women who is a stay at home wife with the two point five children, white picket fence, a dog and a perfectly presented home. He doesn't like me and cannot stand that he is under strict orders to cooperate from his superiors. If I could throw him under the proverbial bus then I most certainly would.

"He made his feelings towards me very clear from the off. If one of his other superiors had not been present during our first encounter then it may have been more of a problem. At least now I hope that he will behave."

"You really are like a teacher."

"No, Mister Castle, I am a female working in a testosterone fuelled environment. To succeed I need to have command over people as it is an essential skill. An attorney who is not in charge will fail as their clients will do what they believe is best for them not what is best for the case. If they crumble under cross examination and blow the case then I have failed for not preparing them properly. They need to know everything and be prepared to explain everything. They are not lying, certainly not, they just have their facts in line and understanding of what they have or have not done." Kate ranted. If he really was going to write a book based on her then he should at least get the basics of her job. It was important for him to get that understanding so early on in their bizarre partnership.

"Wow. You really know your stuff."

"I need to, Castle. It is the only way you can survive this industry. The best I can do is to show him who is boss and then wipe the floor with him."

Lesson learned.

Thank you for reading :)


	7. Parental Teasing

I'm back from a few days away. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows. Here is some fun.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Castle

 **Chapter 7 - Parental Teasing**

Kate Beckett always went to her parents one day a week for an evening meal. They insisted that she needed to eat one meal that wasn't takeout during the working week. She would usually go over for Sunday dinner unless she was buried under work or had something better to do which was basically never.

Even so, every time she walked through the door to her childhood home she was greeted with a bear hug from both of her parents. At least one of them would squeeze her tight enough to make her chuckle. Tonight it was her father that encased her in a bear hug though as he had been banished from the kitchen by her mother who beckoned her pleasantly to the kitchen to help with final preparations for their meal.

Even though Kate now lived on her own every time she came back to her childhood home that her parents still lived in it was as if she was still there. They all had their own tasks and were completely in synch with one another. Kate longed for what her parents had a loving relationship with a marriage that is lifelong. By Kate's age not only was her mother married but she already had a child. Kate would pray that she could have that one day.

Conversation flowed as normal through until they were coming to the end of the meal. She was completely unprepared for her mother's statement and slightly baffled by her abrupt approach. Johanna was never one to dordle around a question but still. "So, Katie, what is going on with you and Richard Castle? I know he's not your client so did he ask you out?"

"What are you talking about? I have never met him. Apart from when you _dragged_ me to get your book signed." Kate regaled their time standing outside Barnes and Noble one winter day many years ago. Her mother had said that it wouldn't take long, two hours later she apologised.

"If I remember correctly you didn't need any incentivising to come." True as it was, Kate hadn't been impressed by her mother's antics that day.

"Jo," Jim inputted before the disagreement on their reminiscing escalated "isn't it more of a point that Katie denied meeting him yesterday?"

"Ah yes, dear, it is." Johanna agreed. "Why didn't you tell us about your rendezvous?"

"There was no _rendezvous._ "

"Yes there was. The proof is in the paper."

"The paper?" Kate questioned having gone through the day not seeing the newspaper in question. Castle hadn't mentioned anything, not that he necessarily would, still though she would like to know who in the world thought it would be interesting to snap a picture of her and Castle outside a police station. Why was the pap even there?

"Yes." Johanna said then passing her today's paper. "Richard Castle pictured outside the twelfth precinct with highly respected attorney Katherine 'Kate' Beckett. What is America's favourite bad boy mystery writer done now or is this him going straight?" Johanna quoted.

"It was a favour, okay?"

"A favour to whom?" Jim asked ever the interrogator just like his wife and daughter.

"My colleague, Henry. He is Castle's attorney but I owed Henry so when he decided to cash in on his favour I made a late night trip down town."

"So there were no afters then? The paper does say that he looked on longingly as you walked away from him." Kate's mother continued. Clearly interested in what was happening with her favourite author and into her daughter's life. Also she enjoyed teasing her only child.

"He may have done but I can assure you the feelings are not returned. He is a cocky, thinks he knows it all writer. He was able to call the mayor just to get the charges dropped. How can I respect someone who so carelessly flaunts the law?"

"So would you like to tell us why he was at your office today?"

"You know about that?" Kate questioned, she had no plan on telling them as he would be gone soon hopefully at least but seems as if they already knew. This relationship was really beginning to put a strain and excess stress on her life.

"Yes, Henry talked to your father today regarding a legal matter and to our surprise he gave us this delightful piece of information." Yes to torment her with. "I do enjoy talking to Henry. It is great catching up with him." Great for everyone bar Kate it seems. She did somehow doubt that there was any legal matter discussed.

"So what else did traitor Henry tell you?"

"Now, now, Katherine. It seems that you have a fan, he is going to write a book with you as his inspiration?" Jim said with his voice oozing excitement at the teasing of his daughter. He enjoyed grilling her especially in situations like this that were just fun and humorous for him and his wife. They loved their only child so any chances such as this were delightful. She need never know that Henry only ever really called for social reasons.

"Yes, fine, I have Richard Castle following me for at least a month by which time it will be time for his review. Hopefully by then he will be gone." Perhaps he will have lost interest by then, who knows, she does know that it is going to be a long month. That's not even including the case.

"Henry said that he appeared to be helpful?"

"If by helpful you mean butting in to a serious conversation with a story of how he was seducing someone as to sympathise with my client then yes."

"Henry said he was well acquainted with the copying machine."

"Wow" Kate said sarcastically, "he helped with copying. He was just annoying the whole time."

"He brought you coffee."

"Is there anything that didn't Henry tell you?"

"Probably, just why are you here with us when you could be out at Le Circque or someplace fancy?"

"Dad" Kate whined "can we talk about something else? Please. Anything else."

"I suppose we could. Just a reminder though, Katie, I want grandchildren and you two would make beautiful children." Johanna teased.

"Urgh" Kate groaned. "Nope. Besides he has a fifteen year old daughter so I doubt he would want to go through the whole baby stage again." If the tactic of _'he's not my type_ ' didn't work then perhaps the ' _he's already got a grown-up daughter and won't want any more children_ ' might.

"I don't know, Katie, he virtually raised Alexis by himself once her mother left." Johanna argued. She had read each of the blurbs on his books and perhaps perused his website and Wikipedia page once or twice.

"Why do you know so much about his life? And why do you care?"

"I take an interest in my daughter's life and I think he would be good for you. He would certainly make your life interesting maybe even make you loosen up a bit you know, happier even." Johanna continued as she was determined to have her ay and try to make her daughter see her method of thinking.

"Dad, tell her? Surely that's not what you want for me." Her father wanted the best for her so he would back her up.

"Katie, I want you to be happy and I have to agree with your mother. I don't believe he would ever cheat as he has been on the wrong end of it so I would not be opposed."

Maybe not then.

"I'm wondering why I even come here. I'm not sure I want to if this is how you're going to treat me." Kate said as she stabbed her fork in to the chicken. It was just like when they used to tell her she couldn't go to a party or just something that their Katie didn't agree with.

"Okay, Katie, we'll stop" Jim said, the ' _for now'_ was only heard by his wife. They enjoyed having their daughter over even though they knew she was only joking about not coming again. Although, they would be keeping a particular interest on how the partnership between their daughter and the author progressed. Probably with the help of Henry and quite often just between themselves. Maybe a visit to Katie's office when Castle was there some day in the future may be in order. Johanna immediately thinking that she could get her book signed when the last Derrick Storm book came out.

Thank you for reading :)


	8. A Curious Daughter and a Nosy Mother

Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Castle.

 **Chapter 8 - A Curious Daughter and a Nosy Mother**

Castle walked into his loft to see his mother and daughter preparing their evening meal. On his way home Alexis had called to ask him if he would be joining them for the family's evening meal. He had only been vague this morning when he told his family that he may well be out this afternoon and not to worry if he wasn't at home.

Neither of them were aware of exactly what had transpired the night before only that the loft's only male resident had been a bit of a bad boy but had been let off. After bidding Alexis goodnight he had been straight on the phone to Henry telling him all about his proposal; why it would be such a good idea and would benefit all parties. The parties being himself, Beckett, the law firm, Black Pawn, his writing career, and his daughter. Henry was initially bemused as to why Alexis was a concerned party in this proposal until Castle explained that if he didn't get good inspiration soon that he wouldn't be able to write which wouldn't provide money for them to live on in their current lifestyle then he would be unable to pay for his daughter to go to one of the top universities as she dreamed to. His explanation as to why it would benefit Beckett centred on her having a bit of fun in her life which Henry agreed wouldn't hurt her at all. At times she could be too serious so needed cheering up. Henry didn't need much convincing but played Castle into thinking he would to ensure that he was actually serious about following Beckett rather than it just being a short run thrill. Even though it appeared a crazy idea, Henry supported his friend so got on the phone quickly to John who then agreed it seeing as Henry himself was happy.

The call Henry placed to Castle an hour later was one that made Castle metaphorically jump for joy even physically as it turned out. Henry told him Beckett's coffee preferences in order to help him get him on her good side which was essential if she was going to be at all cooperative through this process.

Nonetheless when he walked into the loft his daughter dropped what she was doing to hug him, it was weird for him not to be home when she got home from school. Although she knew he might not be there when she got home today it still had her slightly worried mainly due to his lack of explanation of his whereabouts. Her dad was the most important person in her life so she couldn't afford to lose him at all.

"Dad, where have you been it is gone six and I know that your Black Pawn meetings don't run _that_ late?" Alexis asks as she is released from the tight hug.

"I have found myself some inspiration for my next book my dearest daughter."

"Ooo, could you tell us then?"

"Well she is a lawyer-" Castle begins before being interrupted by his mother.

"Is it anything to do with this 'Kate Beckett' that you have been pictured with in today's paper?"

"Yes, wait, what?" Pictured with, when had that happened? He couldn't recall being pictured with Beckett, if he had known about it then he would have made it a nice picture.

"It is in the paper with the headline _'Richard Castle pictured outside the twelfth precinct with highly respected attorney Katherine 'Kate' Beckett. What is America's favourite bad boy mystery writer done now or is this him going straight'_ so tell us darling, what were you doing at the twelfth precinct last night, how did she end up there and how are you getting inspiration from an attorney?"

Wow a lot of questions and a long explanation will be required considering his present audience. "Firstly she isn't just ' _some attorney'_ , she is this super amazing partner that works alongside Henry. I kind of got in a pickle yesterday-"

"Darling, you stole a police horse." Martha butted in having been fully aware of his misbehaviour the previous day.

"Yes, she wasn't very impressed with me at all but could I at least get to the story please." Both women nod in answer to him continuing or rather starting the story properly. "After my arrest for borrowing the police horse I called Henry who instead of attending himself sent Kate Beckett. She owed him a favour that last night Henry decided to cash in. She's a partner at the firm, top of her class, the youngest partner at any of New York's top law firms, passed all the bar exams with flying colours and is just stunning. Since I first saw her I could only think of what a could inspiration she could be so I called Henry last night to see if I could follow her to learn more about what she does and who she is, fortunately he agreed. I've been at their offices all day."

"You, Dad, are going to follow an attorney? Surely she hates you given your...behaviour."

"Yes, daughter, I am going to follow her because she has such great potential and while she may have a strong disliking of me now I will make her change her mind. She will succumb to the Castle charm." Castle explained to his daughter who was sceptical at the arrangement which meant his mother would be also.

"Richard, if she is as great as you describe her then I doubt that you will be able to win her over with just the _'Castle charm'_ because of how serious she will be. Further I doubt that she would be attracted to a naughty writer who sells a playboy persona image to the press regardless of the fact that your publisher and agent help to make that known because they believe it will help sell books." Martha reasoned as she hoped to bring her son back down to earth so he didn't think that Kate Beckett would be one to easily fall for his charms.

"Whatever happens, Dad, I'm proud of you for trying something new. She sounds really interesting so I hope it works out."

"Me too dear, now let's eat because I'm starving then I'll go write."

Buoyed by his excitement and new found eagerness to write Alexis chuckles in response as she knows how much it means to him, it is his job after all. Also, if it means he will stay out of trouble then she is all for it. The last thing she needs is her dad not being able to get out of something.

Thank you for reading :) Any constructive feedback is appreciated


	9. Court Day

Thank you for favourites, follows, and reviews. It means a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

 **Chapter 9 - Court Day**

It was one of the most important days of her career so far, the cameras were all there and an entire financial system looking on, well a significant part, eager to know the outcome. If the case went badly against her then it would blow up in her face that could see repercussions for months if not years whereas if she won then it could _make_ her, with regards spreading worldwide even. She had no problem in going to her father for some advice who had dealt with cases not too dissimilar but on a much smaller scale. Her research had been more than thorough. If one is not prepared then one is prepared to fail, a motto which had been drilled into her throughout her academic life.

Castle, who had been surprisingly quiet and respectful while she was preparing for this case, could see the nervousness in her. He had shown up to her apartment on the dot of seven every morning with a cup of coffee in one hand and his car waiting outside. It made her think of things that she shouldn't when she saw him for the first time in one of his suits. There aren't many men who look so good in a suit but Castle was one of them.

She had appreciated all the little things that he had helped with even if some of them such as checking that her hair was neat and that her make-up was just right as she prepared to enter court; even if she had just been to the restrooms to check it herself. Other things included reciting the checklist as he picked her up each morning so that she would not forget anything. He occasionally made a joke to lighten the mood only when it was appropriate though. He was beginning to learn what times were appropriate and which were not. When she was deep in concentration was not one whereas when she endlessly tapped her coffee cup was. He had come a long way since his first day. He started doing doodles on the cardboard wrap which made her smile each time she saw it. It amazed her how she could get excited by just a little doodle, it did remind her of her childhood where she would endlessly draw doodles on random pieces of paper that she liked to place in her parents' briefcases along with drawings that she had done so they could proudly display them.

She was unable to pinpoint the moment at which she had accepted he was following her and just decided to get on with it but was incredibly glad she had. That was the only way that they would be able to move forward in their unorthodox partnership. He still annoyed her and he probably would for the rest of their partnership. At least it was only going to be one book that she had been assured of by Henry although part of her was concerned that he may have been telling white lies as he may not have been able to guarantee that it would just be one book. Maybe at his monthly review he might be kicked to the curb.

In hindsight, Henry's decision to tell Castle what her favourite coffee was had been near a God send since it was one thing that had helped tremendously - not that she was addicted or anything.

Okay, maybe she was. Just a little bit.

Maybe it wasn't all her fault, after all she had a high stress job that required lots of energy due to long hours and the intensity of it. Her father introduced her to it; sort of anyway, he had been drinking it one morning with his breakfast when she noticed how nice it smelt. She asked to try some which he agreed once the drink had cooled sufficiently, Kate sat opposite him at the table where she stared at the mug as if she could force it to cool down enough so that she could drink it. From the first sip she knew that she had found a new drink, her mother only sighed saying, _'oh, Jim, what have you done?'_ , Johanna realised that her Katie would likely soon have an addiction as bad as her father's. Kate couldn't recall exactly when she started adding vanilla to it but not once regretted it. She could probably eat slightly healthier too, and learn from her mother that coffee was not a meal. Sometimes it felt plenty though, not if she had been running in the morning as she frequently did.

The day was going smoothly, Castle was there on time not that he had to be at all. For all that she cared in the beginning he could have just turned up on time before court session began. It was he who made the decision to turn up at her door at seven on the dot with a coffee and his car waiting downstairs. She would have been completely content in just getting a cab each day. Her clients had turned up on time, all of them this time which was especially pleasing as Sam had been known to be late. They were all aware of what was going to happen that day with each knowing their respective instructions if they were called to give evidence that day depending on how long the proceedings went on for.

She just hoped that the rest of the day would continue in the same manner, in fact the whole trial.

Thank you for reading :)


	10. Respect

Thank you for review, follows, and favourites as always. It is great to know that people are enjoying reading it. Some people have been worried that the story isn't that balanced but things even out soon so that Castle's role is more prominent. I just needed to get him to fully understand what Beckett does because he is new to this even though he has dealt with lawyers before, this is different than anything else.

 **Chapter 10 - Respect**

The trial was now a few days in and she had not needed to do a significant amount further to just her presence as her time would come. Much of the time so far had been the presentation of the evidence from the prosecution service. Today though would be the first of the cross examinations.

Cross examinations could be the toughest so she only had one objective today and that was to crush the supposed witnesses. Both firms had dirty hands so depending on which part of the case was looked at, then either party could be held responsible or guilty of something. She knew what her client had actually done but what they were being prosecuted for was not one of the things they were guilty for. The whole case appeared to have a slackness of it, as if it had been rushed through and not done as well as it perhaps should have done. Surprisingly the Securities and Exchange Commission hadn't got their dirty paws involved in this case which given the magnitude of the case was odd but it wasn't for her to decide what cases they got involved in. Had they then the case against her clients may have been either more formidable or not even got to court given the poor evidence presented.

She knew that some of the supposed witnesses lacked credibility with a few of them already having served time for their illegal deals. One upside of the financial crisis was that it brought out some of the arrogant rats that worked in some of the world's largest financial companies. Their fraudulent and unethical practices exposed for what they were with them serving lengthy prison terms.

A cleansing of the financial system was what one of her friends - who worked at one of the city's biggest investment banks - had called it. Her opinion had been similar as she had seen first hand what some of the slimy men had done. Cheating investors out of millions was not something that was acceptable in her book. She had been approached to defend someone involved in one of those scams but refused to as she could not find it in herself to defend that worm no matter how much he offered to pay her.

She sat in her seat reading over her notes for what seemed the tenth time that morning while the judge, jury, prosecution and others all took their seats. Today was going to be intense, that everyone knew. Once those individuals were seated the guards prepared to bring to the dock the first witness.

It was time.

XXX

Not once before had he sat in the public viewing gallery of a court room preparing to take notes as he was currently. He had watched her pace this morning able to feel her nervousness roll off her. He only knew that because he had learnt her tells. The typical by passer would not think twice at it, part of what made her so great. They hadn't known each other long but he knew he wanted to know so much more about her.

The way she had briefer her clients this morning continued to show her strength, they knew her plan well what they needed to know of it. She had not told them the details for fear of any of them letting their mouths off. That would be the last thing she needed. She had laid into Sam especially this morning since the key witness of the day would be the woman who seduced him. By no means was he to make eye contact with the witness at any time. He had been under the illusion that doing so would help. The idiot.

Now though he was watching her stare down her first victim - rather first person subject to her cross examinations. He had seen videos - courtesy of Henry - of her previous cross examinations where she had destroyed any credibility witnesses had which had resulted in a case turning completely on its head resulting in a victory for her. She was fearsome when she was in her element and by no means would he ever like to be on the end of that. Henry had sent him the videos to show him what he was getting himself into also to serve as a reminder not to mess with 'his Becks'.

The witness was been instructed by the judge to take oath. First though the prosecution attorney would cross examine the witness. He knew from his discussion with Kate how it would play out, she had knowledge of the prosecuting attorney who was rather lazy in her opinion with regards of how he went about his job. He tried to make the witnesses that were in support of the prosecution look like model citizens where as those who he opposed he made look like wimps. Or on his day made them look as if they belonged in a madhouse rather than a court room.

He listened intently to the cross examination by the prosecutor which turned out to be exactly as Kate had predicted it would be. There was no real substance to his questions nor did they give anything that the original evidence presented didn't. Pretty much a waste of time then.

As soon as he began summarising Castle's attention reached new heights in regards to his professional career. The only time he had paid as much attention as he was currently was anything to do with his daughter or mother. He wanted to remember everything about Kate's questioning as this was the one she needed to nail.

As Kate stood up he saw the witness move slightly, shifting her weight from her right to her left while seemingly becoming more relaxed. The sly grin she gave showed her misplaced arrogance. Her demeanour still read as if the woman felt she had better places to be and had nothing to say to Kate. If only she knew what his tigress had planned.

Kate's interrogation began in a similar way to that of the prosecutor, however, she was establishing the facts from the point of view of her clients. Once those meagre details and requirements were completed was when her plan came to fruition.

A question that the witness was clearly unprepared for was that with respect to the relationship with her superior, a simple one that a truly innocent and honest witness would have no problem with.

In her most fierce professional voice Kate began, "Miss Taylor, could you tell the court your relationship with John Foster?"

Miss Taylor's arrogant appearance disappeared in an instant. Her previous slouch had turned to standing straight as she realised this was not part of her own plan or preparation. "I'm sorry, I do not know a John Foster." She replied.

Castle noticed how members of the jury had picked up on the change in her manner and nervousness which was new.

"Miss Taylor, I find it hard to believe that you do not know the person who hired you."

"Oh, that John Foster. Yes I do know him." Taylor amended her previous statement; so much for taking the oath.

"So would you care to define your relationship with him?" Beckett effectively repeated, it was good for her that Taylor started to fall now. Slow and steady with a final crash appealed significantly more though.

"Of course, he interviewed me when I applied for a job and that was all. I have not spoken to him since he called to offer me the job."

"Could you tell the court when that was, please?"

"It was the twenty fifth of August last year." She replied.

"And what was the job you applied for?"

"OBJECTION" The prosecuting attorney intervened clearly concerned for his client as this was outside of his very narrow plan.

"Overruled, continue." The judge responded to the prosecutor's request. There were no grounds for him to object, it had been a simple question one that no person should have problem answering.

"Certainly your honour, so, Miss Taylor, what position did you apply for?"

"It was a role in the investment banking decision."

"Could you be more specific?"

"It was as an advisor."

"Okay. It seems a pretty nice job for someone of your education status. If I may?" Through her own research Beckett had found out the lack of education. She could tell that Miss Taylor didn't want her effectively bare CV to be read in court. She looked to the roof of the court as if looking to the sky hoping that the ground would swallow her whole. "You have no college degree, did not graduate high school, and it appears that you have no qualification further to hairdressing. So what were you advising John Foster and his employees about? Surely they did not employ you to give advice on their hairstyles."

Castle noticed that Mister Foster who was sat behind the prosecuting attorney had suddenly become very unnerved. He was fidgeting in his seat just as a child would when they were in trouble...or bored. Given the severity and the impact of the case it would be the former of the two options.

"Objection." The prosecutor called out, he could see his star witness' credibility crumbling before him. He had presented her to the jury, judge and audience as an advisor to the bankers but as it turned out she had no academic qualifications that would have been any help to them.

The judge, however, knew Beckett and trusted her. He knew that she did her homework and did it properly, she had been tuned to make sure all matters raised were relevant so that she would be building to a point such that it was convincing to all members of the jury. He did, however, tell her to remain on topic; he did so only to please those who were becoming frustrated as he had to remain unbiased. As a defence attorney, she had every right to do her own investigations and had no obligation to share them.

Beckett continued to question Taylor until she had the woman admit that she was not there to offer any professional advice and she was unable to tell the court her actual advisor role at the company. In a matter of minutes the woman had gone from an advisor to just a cleaner in the hope that it would deter Beckett. It wouldn't though.

Castle noticed from the gallery that the woman's hands had begun to shake as the truth was gradually beginning to unravel. He had no sympathy for her, sure he had broken the law on occasion but he would not go so far as to lie in court under oath.

Miss Taylor's story of being a cleaner was not being accepted by members of the jury as Castle noticed when he saw a few of them shake their heads. Her credibility as a witness was being torn to pieces by Beckett as she strode around the defence side of the courtroom wearing those Louboutin stilettoes in such a way that makes a man's jaw drop at just the sight. He had tracked the bright red soles as she left him in the corridor earlier; she was on a mission that had the shoes to match.

He had to remind himself to focus on what she was actually doing rather than daydreaming about her. While the latter was appealing it was not the intention at the current point in time. There would be plenty of time for that later. Other men had lost their concentration as they were enchanted by her almost hypnotised even. He noticed that the youngest looking jury member who sat front left just let his eyes follow Beckett around. He would probably do anything she told him to in his current state.

Those still fixated on the court proceedings listened to Beckett completely dominate. The prosecuting attorney had tried to object at least three times in the past five minutes but the judge continued to deny his requests. He knew that she was getting close to delivering the killer blow. She had shown that Miss Taylor was not an advisor, she was not up front with her job title nor description, denied meetings, and told lies.

"Miss Taylor, could you recall your discussion with Mister Foster that occurred on the second of October?"

"Could you be more specific?" Taylor asked Beckett. In doing so it allowed her to tuck some stray hair behind her left ear giving her a few more moments of thinking time.

"You had a fifteen minute and thirty three second phone call with him commencing at four fifteen in the afternoon. Another one that lasted five minutes just after six in the evening."

"They were regarding an event that had occurred earlier in the day." Taylor stuttered. Both women knew where this was heading, Taylor though was becoming evasive.

"Earlier in the day, huh?" Kate paused. "Then why the second phone call?"

Taylor could not form an answer, just um and ers came from her mouth.

"Let us not forget the phone call at ten pm and then again at two the following morning. The texts that you sent." Beckett stated as she held up a copy of the phone records that had initially been used as a part of the defence but she had used to find her own snippets of information. Her client had seen the texts but had been idiotic. "What was the conversation really about, Miss Taylor?"

"Mister Foster called to discuss my services, he wanted me to meet your client Samuel Johnson."

Finally they were getting somewhere.

"Why did he want you to meet Mister Johnson?"

"He wanted me to get information regarding one of the investment projects and pensions that Mister Johnson was responsible for."

Definitely getting there, the woman clearly had no intention of disclosing that information before she was interrogated by Beckett as is meant that the prosecution was falling apart. The woman was faced with lying that eventually would be shown which would possibly lead to her been prosecuted for perjury or as an accessory, or to tell the truth that put the prosecution case at risk of collapsing.

"How did you decide to try to attain this information?"

"I needed to get close to Mister Johnson. I was told that he would have a laptop at home which contained enough information to do whatever Mister Foster wanted it for."

"Could you outline the conversation that you had at six pm?"

"He had found where Mister Johnson was to be in the evening. I needed to establish a relationship with him."

"Again at ten?" Beckett continued in her request for Miss Taylor to explain every contact the two conspirers had shared.

"I called to let him know that I was going to Mister Johnson's apartment. I pretended that it was to let my flatmate know that I wouldn't be home that evening." She recounted in sufficient detail. "The final phone call after two am was to let him know that I had the information and I was going home. I sent him a text showing I had the files."

"Did you intend to do it all in one evening?" Beckett asked trying to make the witness clarify for the court. She knew what had transpired but wanted Taylor to say it for herself.

"Not initially. Once I met Mister Johnson though he came across as a playboy who was completely up for anything. I suggested it and he took the bait hook, line, and sinker. Next thing he knew was that he was passed out on his bed not knowing what had hit him."

"We can agree that you seduced Mister Johnson under instruction from Mister Foster with the aim of gaining information that Mister Foster was able to use to his advantage. Or simply, you were a part of espionage."

"I guess you could put it that way. I never intended to hurt Mister Johnson I just had a job to do that turned out to be to do him." It wasn't the most literate way of describing a task that she had been set. "A girl has got to make a living." While Beckett had wanted to answer with a quirk along the lines of _'Yes, although it needs to be legal and have some self-respect'_ this wasn't the place or time.

Continuing with the interrogation Beckett moved on to the supposed witness of the transfer or information or insider trading. "The incident that you allegedly witnessed on the twenty fifth of October, what did you see or in fact hear? Did you actually hear any information being exchanged as you said in your statement? Or were you even really there?"

The woman even looked to the judge which could be read in two ways either as if she was almost begging for help to stop Beckett asking the question or just that she knew she had been found out and knew that this was falling terribly for her. "I was there, I did see the two gentlemen talking as I said in my statement. They did not pass over any paperwork but I did hear Mister Jones ask about the deal and then be turned down. They did stay talking for a while though."

Beckett had to hide the smile that she wanted to show as she needed to remain professional, "so, Miss Taylor, could you confirm to the court that you did not actually see or hear any transfer of information?"

Taylor then looked to the prosecution attorney as if he could help but he knew that if he tried to object it would only make him look a fool. "I did not see or hear any information relating to the deal being swapped."

Happy with her cross examination of Taylor, Beckett nodded to the judge before turning to Taylor to speak to the woman one last time - for now - "thank you, Miss Taylor."

Beckett returned to her seat as she sighed in relief at what had transpired. It had all gone to plan which she was eternally grateful for. As she looked over to the prosecuting attorney, he had his head in his hands. She also followed Miss Taylor as she was assisted leaving the dock where she had spent the past hour or so being questioned. Once free to leave, the woman walked quickly out of the courtroom with a hand covering her lower half of her face as she did so. It appeared as if she was distraught, given her grilling there was little wonder as to why.

Meanwhile, up in the public gallery Castle chuckled to himself "score one for Beckett." Turning back to his notebook he realised exactly how much he had written. Over ten pages of bullet points that would help him build his character.

Beckett glanced up to the public gallery, scanning she found Castle almost instantly. Once they made eye contact he smiled and nodded his head to acknowledge a job well done. She just smiled back in response.

Castle had learnt so much about Beckett in that cross examination, he had so much more respect for her. Even after seeing the videos of the previous cross examinations none of them compared to what he had just witnessed. He would have no problem basing any book on the woman in front of him. She had blown him away and now he had absolutely no issue with Henry asking Beckett to do him that favour two weeks ago.

Thank you for reading :)


	11. Victory

Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. It has been a crazy couple of days so I wasn't able to post. Sorry about that.

 **Chapter 11 - Victory**

After Beckett's demolition of the main witness Miss Taylor the case had swung massively in her favour. She wasn't meant to watch the news reports on the case but it didn't stop Castle watching them who then would inadvertently tell her. It made her chuckle when they would be in the car on the way to court in the morning.

One of the papers had called it humiliation; there were also comments about the thorough preparation by the defence. The perception of the case had changed from many angles which was good. Of course the final decision of whether her clients were guilty was left to the jury and no matter how good her performance for this case was there was no certainty that she would win. There were high hopes though.

The other cross examinations and interrogations that she had to do were just as successful from her point of view. While the other witnesses didn't have as much to lose as Miss Taylor, Beckett had gotten out of them what she needed. Her clients had behaved, it was one way to put it at least, they had answered all questions by both her and the prosecuting attorney honestly and with their facts straight. It showed to those who took any interest in the case that Beckett had properly prepared them on a level that far surpassed that of the prosecuting attorney.

Today though was decision day, the jury had been out for three days deciding whether or not her clients were guilty. It had been a stressful night for Beckett; she hadn't had much sleep as the stress alone was keeping her up. She had even taken to texting Castle just after midnight.

 _"Hey, you awake?"_

 _"Of course, what's got you up at this hour?"_

 _"I'm stressed and nervous, you?"_

 _"Writing, when else do you think I'm writing?"_

 _"Writing, huh? Dare I ask what exactly?"_

 _"My new book. It's about a lawyer, I'm trying something different."_

 _"You told me before that you're going to write a legal bore instead of a crime thriller."_

 _"It will_ not _be a legal bore, it is a legal thriller."_

 _"So what is it about?"_

 _"Are you asking for spoilers, Counsellor?"_

 _"I am the inspiration."_

 _"Not a good enough reason but I will tell you that it is about a female lawyer."_

 _"Just how much is the book going to be based on me?"_

 _"You have nothing to worry about, you'll like it."_

 _"That makes me worry."_

 _"Now, now, Beckett, I'll tell you the rest in person."_

 _"Seriously? I want to know now."_

 _"Nope, it is time for bed, Becks"_

 _"Don't call me Becks"_

 _"Henry does."_

 _"Doesn't."_ She was lying though; Henry had been known on occasion to do so every time she was there though she would give him dead eye as she didn't always enjoy it. It was usually after he had been teasing her which may also account for the reason as well.

 _"Does."_

 _"Doesn't."_

 _"He does. Why don't you like it?"_

 _"Brings back memories from school."_

 _"Ooo, I'm all ears. Or eyes as we are texting."_

 _"No, you are not hearing anything from my high school days."_

 _"I will find out one day. Just you watch, Becks."_

 _"CASTLE."_

 _"Night, night. Go to sleep."_

 _"I'm awake."_

 _"I could read you a bed time story."_

 _"No. Goodnight, Castle."_

 _"I'll be there at seven."_

 _"Don't forget my coffee."_

 _"I wouldn't dare."_

She didn't reply after that, it had at least given her a laugh and taken her mind of the case for just a while. She still hated him a bit because he could be annoying although she had learned to zone him out a bit. He brought her coffee though which helps tone down his annoyingness.

Castle was outside her apartment on the dot of seven just like he had been throughout the court case with a coffee in each hand. The journey for once was relatively quiet as Castle respected her nervousness so was trying to let her work it out in her head.

Eventually though he needed to stop her over stressing. "Hey. Everything will work out."

"How can you know that, Castle?" Beckett replied.

"Whatever the outcome today, you have done the best that you can do. No matter how well you prepared your clients the evidence that the jury have seen may still be overwhelming. You discredited Taylor with ease and as for the others they all went more or less as you wanted them too." Castle reasoned he knew that Beckett wouldn't want to settle for anything less than a 'not guilty' verdict because it was just how she worked. For her though it just needed to work out.

"Castle, I need this to go right otherwise I don't know what I'm going to do."

He paused to take one of her hands just to show that connection he wanted to give, "look at it this way, Kate, you have done absolutely everything you could have done. The papers have praised what you have done as much as they realistically could and I know for a fact that your bosses were impressed. Even if a guilty verdict is given then you can come out with your head held high. None of your other clients will drop you because of this. You made the prosecutor look like an amateur for heaven's sake."

"Thanks, Castle. I'm still nervous but you're right." Then it dawned on her, how he knew what her bosses thought. She didn't know that any of the other partners from her firm had turned up. "Wait, how'd you know what my superiors think?"

"Oops." She gave him a look telling him to just to tell her. The option of remaining silent on the subject wasn't an available one. "I shouldn't have said anything. It was Henry, he turned up with John one day. They sat at the back of the public gallery."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I was sworn to secrecy."

"Well you failed at that."

"Hey, I was trying to help."

"I know you were so I promise that I won't rat you out."

"Thank you."

It is then when the car pulls up outside of the courts; it was as if it was perfect timing in some ways. The conversation needed to end before he got in anymore trouble. Castle got out first then held the door open for Beckett, she had learned pretty early on not to fight it.

As she stood on the pavement after exiting the car she looked up to the building for one last morning for this case at least. He cut her out of her reverie "you ready then?" He held his arm out so that she could link their arms. They hadn't done this before but what the heck.

"Yeah, I am." She replied as she put her arm through the gap between his body and arm. This was it, the day of reckoning.

XXX

She had instructed her clients not to make any obscene gestures or loud reactions when the verdicts were delivered. An over joyous reaction could give the impression that they were guilty and had gotten away with it. A loud reaction if they were found guilty would just be petty no matter the amount of their frustration. If they were that miffed then they shouldn't have been doing such risky acts.

The public gallery was more than full meaning that people were standing which made Castle feel lucky as he had gotten there early as usual. He just thought, _you snooze you lose._ He was able to look down to where Beckett was still reading her notes even though he didn't know what else she could possibly be reading. Around him there were press who were reading over their notes from the trial so far. He didn't notice as many members of the press before.

They were both dismayed when the court was told that there would be a fifteen minute delay to proceedings due to the fact that the judge was late because he had been stuck in traffic. Nonetheless she managed to refocus. Castle was still studying Beckett as he had done for the past few weeks. It amazed him how long it took for a case to be done in court; he knew that there was lots of evidence and witness testaments to be shown but still.

Eventually court was in session as everyone was instructed to rise as the judge entered followed by the entry of the jury to the jurors' area. The judge began his speech just as he had done each day outlining what would be done. Beckett had never felt as if it had taken so long to introduce the verdict hearing she just wanted the jury to get the hell on with it.

Soon enough they did, the head juror stood up as he prepared to deliver a statement. The communication with the judge was still platonic no matter how many times she had heard it. Everyone in the room was able to feel how the tension built as the juror started. The judge was prepared to settle for a ten to two split either way so they knew it wasn't necessarily unanimous vote. Finally, he said it, "we have a ten to two verdict of not guilty."

Not guilty. Not guilty. It was all that repeated in her head. She had done it. She looked to her clients who all just sighed in relief, then to Castle who just nodded to her with a smile. His muse - he could never call her that when she could hear - had done it, something that many may have seen as the impossible. She could now relax.

The judge wound down proceedings just as he always would, he did though serve a warning to her clients and those of similar occupations that were watching that they would be prosecuted for their misdemeanours and not all cases would end like this.

Now she just had to deal with the press.

Gah. The press.

In all of the commotion she had forgotten about the press. She hadn't seen before how many there were and this was something that she no longer felt comfortable with.

Thank you for reading :)


	12. What to Say

Thank you for the favourites, follows, and reviews.

 **Chapter 12 – What to Say**

This was the first time that she had really been panicking throughout the whole case. She had some outlines of what to say but now nothing that she had prepared seemed right. She scolded herself for not thinking of something else last night when she had been a little uneasy whether it would work but felt confident enough that it would.

Now though she was walking up and down a little room she was fortunately alone in as it allowed her some breathing space and time alone which she really needed right now because she didn't want anyone going on at her about things that weren't important right now.

Her mind was going too fast to think straight which was completely unhelpful. As much as she tried to jot down points on her notepad they were crossed out almost as quickly. She was almost so lost in her world that she missed Castle walking in to the room. The first indication she gets is when the door clicks closed. He starts to say, "Ka-" before he is interrupted by her rambling.

"Oh my gosh, Castle thank God that you are here." She takes a sharp breath in looking straight at him less than a metre away with her notepad waving in her right hand. "I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to say." She rambles a bit more before speeding off to listen to all the points that she had to begin with, the ones that were prepared for different outcomes of the case.

Part way through her rant, – the point at which she needs to take in a large breath before continuing – he stops her by gently putting his hands on her shoulders. "Kate, whoa just slow down." She does so he continues. "Let' think this through. Why do you not think that anything you have is suitable?"

Once he brings his hands back to himself she talks again. She goes through each sheet of points that she had prepared earlier for the different outcomes for a case to explain why they no longer seem adequate. He takes each point she had on board to weigh up in his own head to form an opinion on how suitable or unsuitable they may actually be.

When she has finished her explanation she looks at him where he is still deep in thought but she doesn't recognise that as well as she should. "Castle, say something please."

He pauses before responding so that he can properly plan what he wants to say. "You say that none of these are appropriate but they can be it is just the way you have them cobbled together. If you combine various ones then we can make one along with some of the bit that I've picked up from reading the press."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. Castle was coming through for her and for the case right now. He was probably able to constitute something that would be better than anything she would come up with especially now since all the pressure and stress relating to this was not letting her think straight. He had read what the press had perceived on the case so was able to give them what they wanted. "Okay then, Castle please help me."

They sit down on chairs towards the back of the room where he takes her notepad and pieces of paper from her. "First things first, is there one point that you want to start with? Then we can build from there."

She nods in lieu of saying that she wants to say one thing to begin with. "Today we have learned that nothing is gained from telling lies. We have also learned that any illegal trading can be found and will be treated fairly." She cringes having realised what she has just said. "No, no that is not right."

"The first part is correct so let's have that down." He writes that down as a bullet point on the top of a new piece of paper. "Let's try rephrasing the second half. The case also serves as a warning that anyone that is found to be a part of illegal trading risks being prosecuted. That can be anyone at all irrespective of their standing in the financial world."

"Yeah, that's much better." She replies having being slightly reassured by their progress.

"Do you want to say anything about the witnesses that you demolished?"

"I don't want to pick them out individually because then it will get quite long."

"Okay, let's see." He pauses to think how exactly to word it. "This case has shown the importance of key witnesses in any case. They need to be honest from the start otherwise a case can collapse on the basis of false statements."

"That's really good."

They continue throwing points back in forth so they're in a rhythm playing off one another's ideas with Castle brining in ideas that he had built up using his knowledge of what the press had been saying. Those points would answer some of the questions that had been asked which would help her avoid having to answer too many questions.

After going at it for just over ten minutes they have formed a good statement that Kate believes will answer many of the questions the journalists have and let her get across what she needs. Without Castle she isn't entirely sure what she would have done because he had been a basis for a considerable part of it.

He helps her read through it while she recites it as she walks up and down the room. She nails it second time which is a large relief. All she has to do now is to say it in front of the press which is going to be a bit harder. They run through the statement a couple of more times which helps her to perfect everything. After that she takes a quick look at her watch which lets her know that it is time to go otherwise there will be people looking for her.

They walk down the corridors trying to find her client with Castle less than a step behind her with one of her bag in his hand and he's not entirely sure how that happened. When they find the clients he takes her other bags that she appreciates as it is one less thing to worry about. She eyes the press outside as she gives the final brief to her clients repeating that they are not to make any comment.

Lastly she looks to Castle because he's made sure that she has even got to this point without having a major meltdown perhaps more calm and better prepared for this grilling she's about to get from the press who are as nosey as ever.

XXX

She walks out to see the press already to go with their eyes trained one her now though she's got her head held high waiting and ready to answer their questions. Castle sweeps off to the left so that he can lurk at the back of the press crush that is going on. She knows exactly where he is though having learned to keep a sharp eye on him.

She manages to make her statement without any interruptions for one moment she had lost her step but one look over to Castle enabled her to get back on track. She takes each of the questions in her stride ignoring some of the snide comments made about her, at least the ones she can hear. The worst one she doesn't hear over any of the other questions but Castle does. It was one of the most demeaning points that any person could ever question. "Beckett, who did you sleep with to win this case?" Castle wanted to flatten the guy because of the dirt that he said.

Castle pulls the back of the guys shirt to pull him away from the group. As the reporter turns around to face him his face is a puzzle. "Whoa, dude, calm down."

"How dare you say such a thing about her? She worked hard to win this case doing everything fairly and honestly so I suggest that you take your ridiculous allegations away from here."

"Okay, I'm done anyway." Castle releases the guy's shirt, he then walks off into the distance. There are too many members of the press who are like that though he hoped that given the serious nature of the case idiots like him would not be present.

Castle goes back to where he can once again hear Kate who is trying to wrap up the interviews as she's quickly tiring of them. He's glad that he could help her get ready for this interview because it makes him feel like he is actually helping her. She wasn't the defence lawyer who just focused on making the considerable doubt, she had gone to investigation which he couldn't wait to get involved in.

She makes it clear that the press conference is over when she says "thank you" and escorts her clients away. There are just a few more things that she's got to do before she's done here which she is eager to get over with because this case is getting draining. Castle has been incredibly helpful so she's eternally grateful that she had to deal with him that night. She never thought she would have been saying that.

Thank you for reading :)


	13. Celebration

Thank you for the favourites, follows, and reviews.

 **Chapter 13 - Celebration**

She wasn't able to meet with Castle for nearly an hour after the finishing up with the press, she had responsibilities that she needed to fulfil but then she was free to go. She hated that she had to speak to the press but with such a high profile case there was no escape. For the sake of her clients it was best if they kept their mouths shut and she talked. It was the only way to control the situation.

She found him sat on a bench outside the courthouse writing in his notebook that was the third one that she had seen him with over the course of the case. Only he knew what he was writing, for a moment she considered peering over his shoulder though she decided against it thus allowing him a bit of privacy. She would get to read the book soon enough.

"Hey." Kate greeted.

Castle immediately stood up, shoving his notebook into his coat pocket. "Hey, I guess congratulations are in order then."

"Thank you. I'm just so relieved."

"So I thought that maybe I could take you to lunch. I'm hungry so you must be too, it is nearly twelve so you don't need to go to the office."

"Yeah that actually sounds really nice."

"I was thinking Le Circque or somewhere like that. It is great for business lunches" He paused when he saw the smile she was wearing, "what?"

"Castle, as much as that sounds nice, I'm more in the mood for a burger and a milkshake. It is how I wind down after a case, I just have a small binge. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no, not at all. I know this really great place, it is just down the block" She knew instantly where he was talking about so she beat him to it.

"Remy's?"

"How'd you know? I wouldn't have thought someone like you would know a place like that."

"I'm offended," she said light heartedly, "just because I'm a lawyer you don't think I'm one to go to a little diner? I grew up in Manhattan so of course I know it. Come on, my treat."

"Shouldn't I be the one treating you?" He asked.

"You have bought me enough coffees and I think I can afford it." Kate joked.

He nodded in response before reaching for her bags that contained all her notes and paperwork that she had taken back before their parting. "Okay then, let me at least carry your bags."

Ah the gentleman that was Castle. It was something that she was pleasantly surprised about. Clearly the playboy persona that he showed the press wasn't all true. There were times where he did act like it though. She just let him take her heavy bag allowing her to keep her handbag. "Thanks, Castle." Once again he offered her his arm which she gladly took. They began walking in direction of Remy's, they could have easily taken a cab instead preferring to enjoy the air.

"No problem. I think I need to buy you some new shoes though."

"Why? What is wrong with my shoes?" Kate questioned, she had never been told by a man that she needed new shoes. It was usually the opposite when someone talked about her shoes, she had too many.

"You walked all over the people in that court, I thought they might be a bit worn."

She could only laugh in response, it was one of the best things he had said to her and she would happily go shoe shopping given that it had been a while.

The walk wasn't very long they even walked at a more leisurely pace. Usually Kate would be in a hurry to go anywhere not today though; a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders by ways of a victory so she would take it easy for the next hour or so. She'll appease Castle's bad jokes and comments on her shoes, primarily how she is able to walk so contently in the stilettoes.

By the time they get to Remy's, it is past twelve so lunch time as far as Castle is concerned. He promised her that he will buy her coffee after their meal while they're making their way back to the office. They join the queue at the counter neither needing to read the menu to decide on what they want for lunch as they both have their favourite.

Ordering is a non-event apart from when Castle tries to pay for at least his meal, Kate is having none of it though as she hands over the cash before he can even rearrange the bags he is holding to gain access to his wallet. Each of them are surprised though that they had ordered the same thing, well Castle ordered a large compared to Beckett's regular sized burger, chips, and shake.

The pair of them did get a few odd looks from other customers; Castle likes to think that it is because they are recognising him because of his books but probably not. It is more likely that they are staring at them because of the clothes they're wearing. It isn't often that people come to Remy's in designer coats, suits, and shoes. He could understand anyone staring at Beckett because she looks like a model wherever she goes. He loves how her hair is tied up in a bun today, she looks so incredibly sexy but most of all he likes it when she wears her hair down and how the waves of her hair bounce slightly when she walks. It was funny when he first saw her in the firm's offices power walking down to Henry's personal office, he couldn't stop staring as she pounded down to see her colleague and his dear friend. Today though, he has Beckett on his arm and she's not claiming to hate him - that in itself is fantastic – so it is a great day; that's not even including how she won her case.

They talk nonchalantly while they wait at the counter for their food to be placed on a tray, he has been eyeing a seat though since they entered the restaurant in fact. He would go sit at the booth if it didn't mean he had to let go of Beckett's arm. He would eventually have to release her so he was enjoying it while he still could. Who knows, she might drop kick him next time she feels angry.

When the waiter passes the tray to Beckett she takes it although she has to remove her arm from Castle's which he is saddened at and she could see it in his reaction how he seemingly deflated once she had let go. He leads her over to the booth that he had been eyeing; thankfully it was still free and out of the way from most of the customers allowing them some privacy. He carefully places her bags on the seat beside him as he wouldn't dare but them on the floor just in case she wouldn't want them there.

Once seated both of them dive straight to unwrap their burgers seemingly more hungry that either would care to admit each taking a bite of their burgers before considering talking.

Eager to stop talking about the case for just a few minutes at least, Beckett starts by asking something that she wanted to know last night, "This book that you're basing on me, just how much are you basing it on me?"

He hadn't wanted to text a response last night because the conversation may have got too extensive and perhaps even misread since they were using text message. "You really have nothing to worry about, she's going to be really smart, very savvy, haunting good looks, really good at her job...and kinda slutty."

Kate almost chokes on the bite of burger she had just taken. "Castle, what the hell?"

"What? It what makes books sell. You're certainly four of the five, as for the other well I'm sure that you-" She cuts him off by stomping on his foot, digging the stiletto into his foot. It works by stopping him immediately. They are in a public area where conversations need to be suitable for little ears. "If you've read my books, which I know for a fact that you have, you know that it won't be any worse than that."

She still hated the fact that he knew that she read his books as it always gave him something on her. There, of course, could be much worse information or facts that he could know about her that he would be able to tease her about. "Since I know you won't tell me the plot or anything about the storyline, could you tell me how much you have written so far?"

He acknowledged that she was right by means that she wouldn't be getting any spoilers - yet - then continued to inform her that he had written the first few chapters and outlined most of the book. It almost scared her, what he was doing. Her family would be reading the book certainly her parents which would make any adult scenes more than a little awkward. She knew that even then she would have a hard time denying that she wasn't in a relationship with Castle.

Thank you for reading :)


	14. Poker Night

Thank you for favourites, follows, and reviews.

 **Chapter 14 - Poker Night**

Castle was part of a few poker groups that would frequent his loft on occasion, he had his Gotham city crew and the mystery writers as well. There were a couple of others but those two were his favourite. Tonight though it was his Gotham city crew which he knew would be interesting given recent events that surrounded his new muse.

The group tonight consisted of Mayor Weldon, his dear friend and personal attorney Henry, and Judge Markaway. These weren't the world's best poker players nonetheless they provided good entertainment and discussions that provided him with distractions especially when he had writers' block after killing off Storm.

Nearly a week had passed since Beckett's case of the financial firms so the heat was beginning to die down around it even so his company tonight would no doubt bring it up. The gentleman all arrived at Castle's loft at around eight in the evening the others having had long hard days at work. Admittedly, Castle had spent his day with Beckett at her office going through her latest report to correct any grammatical errors. It was driving her mad at first especially since he was trying to rewrite whole paragraphs until she told him grammar only if he wanted to make it out of the office alive. He served them each a drink before he too sat down with a glass of whisky in hand.

Weldon dealt as seemed to be the case most rounds nowadays, perhaps missing out on a calling of being a blackjack card dealer in Vegas. Alexis had ensured that all the chips were correctly placed in the slots before she had left for an evening out with her grandmother to one of the latest girly shows on Broadway that Castle had no interest in attending with them.

As Castle player first, Henry started the first meaningful conservation following their chitter chatter so far. "So, Castle, how is it going with Beckett?"

Before Castle could answer Markaway put in his two pennies' worth, "yes, Castle, I'm surprised you've stuck it out this long. I would have thought you would have got bored by now."

"I'm enjoying it so far, she's just so fascinating. She had my attention since she first walked in to my life."

Weldon was still unaware of the story behind the union of his friend and one of the highest respected attorneys in the city. "So tell me, Castle, how exactly did you meet her? I doubt you met her on one of your nights out."

"No, I did not meet her on one of my nights out. Given how busy she is I doubt she even goes out." Castle acknowledged as he had seen first-hand how she would be at the office ten plus hours most days. "Henry would be better explaining the beginning of the story as it was a favour to him after all"

Henry explained how Beckett had owed him a favour from when he helped her out when shortly after her promotion to partner her cases had come thick and fast which was just too much for any one person to handle. Then on the night that Castle had called him after being arrested he called Beckett to help out since he was in the middle of a family meal celebrating his eldest son's birthday and didn't want to leave.

At that point Castle continued the story, "anyway, she turned up to defend me which I didn't know until she walked into my cell. Right then I didn't care that Henry hadn't turned up; I had this stunning woman stood in front of me. I then focused on asking to use her phone so I could call you," Castle said nodding to Weldon, "eventually she let me. Even though she was asking me if I really did it as she needed to know if she was going to have to defend me. She was not at all impressed that I had borrowed the horse and decided to cool down, insisting that it was stealing a horse while naked. I don't think she realised who I was until she walked into my cell so was maybe a little star struck but she is clearly a fan of my books so I forgave her silently. When I was taken back to be questioned she made sure the detective didn't get anywhere close before the Captain came in the room to tell him that the charges were being dropped. She wasn't impressed that I was able to get the charges dropped so when I invited her to dinner she declined. It turns out that there was also a pap who snapped a picture. I got a bit of stick for that from my family. When I got home I called Henry to ask if I could follow Beckett so that I could get inside her life to use as inspiration for my new book."

"Yep, he called me." Henry said. "He talked about Beckett as if she was an angel, goddess or something, he just begged and pleaded to help him so that he could follow her. I called John even though I wasn't sure that he would go for it turns out though he was all for it. He wanted the good press."

"So, the next morning I turn up early enough so that I beat her there. I get her favourite coffee from her favourite coffee shop, the information courtesy of Henry, to say she was less than impressed was an understatement. She wanted me gone, tried to do everything to get rid of me that was before she even knew what we had planned. When I told her that I would be following her she was on the verge of exploding, she couldn't believe it so stormed down to Henry's office and shut the door in my face. The rest, as they say, is history." Castle explained.

"She hated him even more later on." Henry inputted remembering their conversation while Castle was refilling the jug during his first sit in on one of her client meetings. "He went and opened his big mouth."

"Yes, she certainly hated me then." Castle agreed. "She hit me even, twice, and it really hurt. Even after I apologised, she was pissed off at me."

"Was it the clients who she was defending last week?" Weldon asked.

"Yep."

"You've got to give the woman credit, she absolutely smashed that case. I don't think I've ever seen someone destroy witnesses quite like she did for a couple of those cross examinations. She was on a mission." Markaway inputted; his opinion valued considering he knew about Beckett from his previous encounters. He had conversed with the sitting judge for the case as he was curious as to how the case was developing as at that point he had not had chance to review anything.

"You should see the amount of clients who are now requesting her services, at this rate me and some other partners will find ourselves out of demand."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Henry. Besides, Castle will still need you to bail him out."

"I would not be so sure about that, Weldon, I have turned over a new leaf." Castle explained. "If I did anything illegal again, I know that I wouldn't be allowed back to follow her which right now is more important than any misdemeanour I might make. After my family, this is the most important thing right now."

"Wow, look at you, Castle. I don't think I've ever seen someone so determined, for more than a few days, to change their ways. She really has captured you."

"Yeah, yeah she has." Castle agrees wishfully, he would love to be more than just a professional partner to Beckett somehow though he doubts at least in the short run that it will happen. The person that she believes him to be right now is not someone that Beckett would want. If, however, he can convince her that he has changed to become his best self then maybe one day. For now though, he will just keep turning up and try to behave the best he can.

"You think that she'll ever go for the prosecution side of things?" Markaway asked. "We sure could do with someone who has got her talents."

"I'm not sure, I know she enjoys what she is doing right now and has higher ambitions. Henry, do you know?"

"Something you have to understand about Kate is that she is crazy smart, she has got where she has based on talent and I know she has bigger dreams. Her next goal is to fight a case in the Supreme Court then I believe that her ultimate goal is to be the first female Chief Justice or simply Chief Justice if a female precedes her. I believe she can do it; so one day she will have to do something on the prosecution side." Henry explained knowing full well what Kate's aims were in the future but she would only do so if it was right for her. "Kate can do anything she wants given the opportunity just make sure she has a good pay packet if she switches over. She'll not enjoy the meagre entry prosecutor salary as she won't keep up the mortgage nor be able to afford the Burberry coats that she adores." Henry jokes light heartedly. It isn't that she was vain, certainly not, the move would need to be right and she definitely wouldn't be going down to entry level.

"Given the opportunity, I would hire her in the blink of an eye." The Mayor tells his friends to which they all agree. Even Henry who has hired her.

The evening continues as the four men play numerous games while discussing general matters and more on his new book. The Mayor is prevented from talking about budget cuts since it is a topic the others have heard many times in recent months such that it has become tiresome. By the end of the evening Castle has actually won some money, Markaway has lost as had the Mayor whereas Henry left with what he came with. As far as Castle is concerned it has been an excellent night as he had not only won money but he had got to talk about Beckett freely with people who knew her also that he had learned about her professional dreams. He could only speculate as to what her personal ones were for now. They hadn't established a relationship that he would feel comfortable asking her and it not be awkward for a few hours after asking the question.

Thank you for reading :)


	15. Up for Review

Thank you for the reviews, favourites, and follows.

I've received a few hurtful messages over the past few days, if you do not like the story then don't read it. Please do not feel the need to get me down. I've worked hard on this story, as do all writers, so I am trying to ignore them. Nobody has to write the stories and if all the writers were put off by negative and insensitive reviews then you wouldn't have anything to read. The story is finished and I'm now just posting each of the chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Castle, if there is anything you recognise then it isn't mine.

 **Chapter 15 - Up for Review**

Castle had been following Beckett for a little over a month, in that time he had managed to get a significant amount of writing done, of which four chapters had already been submitted to his editor. This was due to Black Pawn's requirement of evidence that writing had actually been done. They had been on the verge of demanding a return of the advance that he had received nearly four months previous, so to say that inspiration struck at the last moment was accurate.

While Black Pawn were happy nobody from the law firm had yet to review his chapters. The law firm weren't fussed about little edits since it was the content that they were most concerned about. They did not want any case too closely referenced or anything that would possibly look badly on the firm. The review was also of Castle's behaviour to put it one way.

In the beginning when he had been allowed by John and Henry to follow his new muse, Kate, he had agreed to this review as it was one of the last hurdles to jump over to get everything in place. At that time he would have agreed to pretty much anything reasonable because he had such determination and inspiration.

He had sent copies of his chapters to John and Henry on Friday night for both of them to read over for the weekend. Beckett was unaware that two of her superiors had been given them and continued to believe that Castle's review was solely for behaviour reasons. Unless it was necessary Castle had hoped to not reveal any of the book to Beckett until it was final since her perception of him was still developing into a positive manner. He was still uncertain that she might not at any moment she would give him the boot. That is not at all what he desired so Henry and John, surprisingly, agreed that they would simply be Okaying the chapters and that Beckett need not know about that.

He had agreed to meet with Henry and John at seven on Monday morning which should avoid Beckett seeing them discuss his chapters as she wouldn't arrive for another hour. Then if she did walk in they would be sufficiently through their meeting so they could pretend that they were just discussing his behaviour whilst waiting for her arrival. He hadn't been so nervous for a meeting since when he was submitting his first few books now though meetings with Black Pawn were just a requirement that he never worried about. This meeting, however, did matter significantly because his approval from Black Pawn may as well mean nothing if these two men didn't approve it.

With regards to his behaviour, neither Kate nor Henry had made any suggestion that he might be in trouble or rather at risk of getting the boot. If Henry had said something about it at the poker night then he may have been concerned but the way Henry had talked about everything that was happening it didn't raise any red flags in his mind. So he didn't give it another thought until this meeting was arranged.

He had arrived extra early that morning beating both John and Henry to the offices so to make a good impression. Although, if they hadn't got the right impression so far it was unlikely that simply being early would swing it in his favour alone. He followed both men to the main meeting room just along from John's office. On the way they had passed Beckett's office which Castle glanced in almost on autopilot. It was odd for him to see all the lights off and no Beckett in there. Something that he did like about these offices was that many of the rooms did not have light switches, instead they had motion sensors that would turn the lights on when someone walked into the room. That was cool.

He took a seat opposite John and Henry who sat next to each other, the men seemed to unpack paperwork that was endless. They took out many sets of pages that made him wonder what exactly was in their bags. There couldn't just be his chapters there, could there? Eventually though they stopped unpacking their bags and turned to him almost in a mirror image which was a bit spooky.

John began, "Mister Castle, have you found your time following Beckett worthwhile?"

"Yes, very much so. Following her has given me an insight that no amount of online research could ever do. I couldn't have written a publishable book without the knowledge that I have gained in the past month."

"You seem to have got quite a lot written, is this standard for you?" John asked; he had clearly not been an avid follower of his publications like his colleagues.

"It varies, when I am particularly inspired then my writing flows smoothly and quickly which has been the case here. This new found experience has been remarkable so every night when I go home I either write or develop plot points along the way. I've even got an idea about a second book but this first one needs approval and success first." It may be all well and good that Black Pawn likes the book but if it doesn't sell well then they won't like it and the series would be scrapped.

"Castle," Henry begins, "what inspired you to come up with the name _'Nikki Heat'_?"

Crap. That was a question that Castle had been slightly concerned about and had hoped that neither man would question it. "I thought it would be a modern name plus think of all the titles that could be used, 'Heat Wave', 'In Heat', 'Summer Heat', 'Naked Heat', the possibilities are numerous."

"Mister Castle, could you not think of a name that was perhaps slightly more traditional?"

"I object to that, Nicola is a respectable name which many women shorten to Nikki. Heat is granted not as common as Smith but how many people have the surname Storm? I have to make the name striking otherwise people won't remember it." Castle explained hoping that it would suffice his two interrogators.

"That is fair enough so I shall concede to that, I admit I was apprehensive and I'm almost certain that Beckett will convince you to change it." Castle knew as well that his muse would try but she would not succeed. The book already had a few puns on the name Heat so the name would remain Nikki Heat.

Castle was finally brave enough to ask "now that you have read the first few chapters, would either of you like to offer your opinions on it?"

Henry and John looked to one another both seeming to convey a message to one another that Castle was unable to decipher.

Henry was the first to offer his opinion by saying, "Castle, my only request is that you finish the book already so I can read the whole thing." Relieved that his friend had approved the book, Castle turned to John who echoed his colleague's statement.

"Thank you, gentlemen, that is of great relief. I can assure you that I have completed more chapters that are currently with my editor so I am well on my way to completing it. I do not have a final date though as these things can take time." He paused for a moment to consider what the men had said. "Considering your reaction, and dare I say approval of the book, does this mean that I can continue to follow Beckett around?"

Castle was praying in his head, begging to the men who sat in front of him.

"As far I am concerned you can continue with the current arrangement, I do, however, need to discuss this with Beckett so that she has approval. So long as she does not have extreme hatred of you I believe that we can convince her to let you stay. Just don't moan about scanning or copying because she'll kick you where it hurts." The idea of a stiletto being driving into one of his...yeah that...didn't bear thinking about. The pure agony it would create does not need thinking about.

The men talk aimlessly for a while discussing not only Beckett, his book and writing style but also sports which he did not expect to be discussing this morning. Beckett arrived half an hour later to join them in the meeting room where to her it just seemed as if they were joking about guy stuff that she had no interest in. When it came to sports she was all down for a chat believing she could out smart any man about baseball or ice hockey and obviously women's football or soccer as they called it. It was one thing that she could never understand about American Football was its name, while on exchanges in university her international friends had nicknamed it 'hand-egg'. It was undoubtedly America's favourite sport so she wasn't going to try that battle; it simply wasn't worth the breath in her body. That is why she let her friends have their joke.

One thing she noticed when she walked in was that her coffee wasn't there, "where's my coffee, Castle?"

Oops, this early meeting with Henry and John had one vital flaw; he had not been able to get Beckett a fresh cup of coffee. That will not put her in a good mood. "I'll get you one if I pass my review." He said with a wink. Hopefully he was saved for now.

"If that's an attempted bribe then it won't work."

"Now, now, Beckett, let's not lay into Castle this early on in the day. We all have long days ahead of us." Henry warned his colleague in a friendly sense. "Let's get down to business then shall we?" To which the other three occupants of the room nodded in agreement. "Kate, how do you feel that your partnership with Castle is going?"

"Generally I believe it to be good, I mean he still annoys me frequently but less so than in the beginning. I really appreciate it when he does the niggly little jobs like copying, scanning, and stuff like that not to mention the coffee runs. It is heaven."

"I see where you priorities are now, shall I train as a barista then?" Castle jokes.

"No, well you could I suppose but then I would have nobody to do my copying nor their pickiness when they read my summaries to correct the grammar." Turning to John and Henry, "did he tell you about that? Every report I do, he goes through it as if he was a teacher marking my work pointing out where I should have used a comma or a semi colon."

"I would have thought you appreciated the help?"

"It keeps him entertained." Kate shrugs.

"Could you get us coffee too?" Henry asked referring to himself and John.

"Ah, I'll see what I can do."

"Overall, Kate, has Mister Castle been a hindrance to your job performance?"

"No, Sir, he hasn't. Any problems that he has caused he has then rectified and he's proven to be quite helpful." She wanted to avoid referring to any specific instance but he knew the ones she was talking about. Ones such as when he helped her prepare to face the press after the first trial.

"That's good news. I take it that you wouldn't mind him continue to follow you until his book is done then?"

"So long as once his book is done he is gone." She'd like him to stay but isn't quite ready for everyone else to know that. Having him around is good and makes coming into work just that bit nicer.

"Calm down, Becks, he's right here. You don't want to hurt his feelings do you?"

"I don't need him around any longer than he needs to be." Yes she liked having him there but he didn't need to know that as it would only inflate his ego. For the time being it would be sufficient to leave the statement as it was.

"So that is settled then, Castle you are welcome to follow Becks around until your book is complete." John said to everyone since they were now in agreement that Castle's presence could remain.

"Thank you, Sir."

"No need to call me 'sir', John will be fine."

"If we are discussing what names we don't want to be called, could you please not call me _'Becks'_ , it brings back memories that I had hoped I had forgotten."

Three men looked at one another before together answering in unity "no."

She could never win.

He was here to stay; for now at least. She just needed to remember to not get attached or fall for him. That would be…precarious.

Thank you for reading :)

P.S. Don't get annoyed or nasty by the 'hand-egg' joke. It is simply a **friendly** **joke** said a lot in Europe. The American born boy in my class got it all of freshers week and at Super bowl time. We don't have American exchange students at my university so the only time I hear proper American dialogue is on Castle.


	16. Meeting the Castle Women

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows. They mean a lot. :)

 **Chapter 16 - Meeting the Castle Women**

He was still gleaming from passing his review earlier in the day with not only the approval of Henry and John but with the approval of the woman who mattered, Kate. They had endured a non-stop morning that had been filled with appointments and for him, copying too. He wanted to do something for her as she had been so kind what to do though was a bit of an odd thing to do, while she appreciated fine dining that was not what she felt like doing most days nor would flattering her with gifts. After deliberation while stood at the copying machine - for the fifth time that day - he came upon what he considered to be a superb idea.

It was nearing the end of the working day when the time to ask seemed appropriate. She was typing away at her computer which she did a lot when he asked the first question, "Hey, Beckett, do you have anything planned for this evening?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You do?" Maybe his plan wouldn't work out after all. He really had no idea that she did anything sociable on week nights.

"Yes I've got a date with a nice glass of red wine and that case file over there. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank you for being so welcoming and accepting of me-"

"I don't remember accepting so much more like being forced."

"Well you've let me stay." She narrowed her eyes at him serving as a friendly warning. "Fair point. Anyway, I would like to invite you over to my house for a lovely home cooked meal when you can finally meet my daughter."

She had been wanting to meet Alexis - not that she had ever told him straight out - it was only that she wanted to meet the girl he talks so highly of. "I'm sure you daughter does not need me at her home on a school night."

"No, no, she really wants to meet you besides she isn't in school tomorrow. So does my mother, they want to make sure that you're actually still letting me be here."

"Okay, Castle, you're on. Who is cooking by the way?"

"All of us."

"Wait, what?"

"You'll see."

She wanted to know now though, the idea of a home cooked meal sound idyllic. However, the idea of it not being started until they got back to his loft was a not great as she knew she would be hungry the moment she walked in. She trusted him though and she was a guest so she would let him lead. For now at least.

The rest of the day passes smoothly with only a couple of client meetings that Castle has now learned not to make any jokes at any point. Helpful input had started to come through which wasn't generally too bad; for the most part at least. They manage to leave the office on time with Castle carrying her laptop bag as he insists, it was a bit of a challenge hailing a cab though they did eventually get one. He stood close to her helping to shield from the rain along with the golf umbrella that they had.

He ushered her into his apartment building where they were greeted as always by his friendly doorman Eduardo. The man is as reliable as ever as he opens the door for them to enter. A manned building definitely has its perks. They swiftly make their way up to his loft where they are greeted with a lovely smell of food. Castle takes both of their coats to hang up and places the umbrella by the door. She speaks just loud enough so that only Castle can hear, "I feel like Alfred in the bat cave for the first time."

When Alexis sees her father she drops the cooking utensils to come hug him as she seems to do most days. "Hey, Dad. Dinner is almost ready."

"Thank you, Alexis. I would like you to meet Kate Beckett, the attorney I have been researching with."

Kate holds her hand out for Alexis to shake though Alexis looks at it sceptically before deciding to shake Kate's hand. "Hi, Alexis, it is so great to finally meet you. Your dad has told me so much about you."

"Likewise, Kate. I hope you're ready for a Castle-esque meal."

"Castle, I thought you said that we all were cooking?"

"We are, it is just Alexis did the main course." Castle explained as he had been particularly vague earlier when they were discussing the plan for tonight. Although it was a meal so not much planning should be required. His fridge and pantry are well stock as he has told her many times which is often followed by a reminder that if a storm were to bear down on New York she was welcome to stay with the Castle family instead of raiding the corner store.

His mother walks over to join the three of them who are stood in between the dining table and settee, firstly introducing herself. "Hello, dearest Katherine, you are the woman who has got my son writing again. You are more stunning than your picture and his description of you would have people believe. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It is lovely to finally meet you both. Castle talks so highly of you, and of your home. Thank you for letting me be here this evening as it makes a nice change."

"Nonsense darling, you are welcome any time which I am sure that Richard has told you." Martha informs Kate, Castle has told her she is welcome at their place but it is not her place yet to invite herself. Martha takes Kate's left hand with her right as Martha's left has her glass of wine safely grasped and leads them towards the kitchen, "now come, Katherine, let me find you a class of wine, do tell me if you see a bottle that you particularly enjoy."

"Mother, how many bottles of wine are open?"

"Don't worry, they'll get finished."

That wasn't an answer to the question he asked or the answer that he was hoping for. Perhaps he should get a lock for his liquor cabinet to prevent his mother gaining access. She was the only one that he needed to worry about, definitely not his daughter.

"Come on, Dad, she means well. For now let _us_ serve dinner." Alexis drags her father over to the over where she removes the lasagne and the garlic bread from the oven. The plates are neatly stacked just to the side so to prevent carrying the lasagne dish over to the table. Castle asks Beckett how much she would like to eat the proceeds to put a considerably larger piece on her plate much to the delight of himself and of his daughter who can already sense the chemistry between them. Without even hearing them discuss food, Alexis can tell that her dad is one to keep Kate eating healthily.

As he serves himself some wine, he tips some _out_ of his mother's glass into his own to prevent her drinking too much. If Martha does get tipsy, he'll politely nudge to Alexis to help get her upstairs to bed.

The presentation of the table for an evening meal is immaculate; there are placemats, table decorations, probably some of their finest cutlery which made Kate feel special. They had gone to so much effort when all Castle seemed to do was casually invite her over. She only set a table like this on special occasions. Castle really was seemingly pretty great overall. Seeing him in this family setting was refreshing, no playboy image and just friendly joking Castle. Even when they were at work, his tone had changed from the cheeky forty year old boy to a version similar to when he is at home with his family.

They were all seated when Alexis broke the timid pleasantries with her friendly interrogation of Kate. That was more of a young girl thinking about her future asking someone who was in her shoes much more recently than anyone who she knows is reliable. "So, Kate, Dad tells me that you went to Stanford for pre law."

"That's correct, I spent four very happy sunny years in California but I wanted to practice in New York so I came back to finish the final qualifications."

"Why did you pick Stanford over, say, Columbia or Harvard?"

"I didn't get into Harvard or Yale, at the time Stanford felt like the right place to be. Obviously it changes depending on what subject you want to study so think of that when you choose where you want to go. At times different departments may feel as if they are different universities."

"Didn't the distance make it harder?"

"At times yes, there were instances where I just wanted to go home to my own bed or spend a night with my parents. Fortunately, my parents were able to come out occasionally even for work where they would go to LA then take a trip up to see me. Not everyone has that luxury so you need to think about the importance of having family around."

"Will you stop encouraging her to go far away, please? I need someone to look after me." Castle jokingly begged as he felt as if Kate was endorsing Stanford and silently pointing out that if she wants to get away from home she can without it being too much hassle.

"Castle, she's years off going to university so I wouldn't worry yet. Besides, I'm not telling her to go far away, I'm telling her what helped me make up my mind up and having been through the process more recently than you what I learned at university that I wish I had known before I went."

"Dad, this is my decision and I want to be happy. Kate is giving me better advice than anyone at school has done."

"Yes, Richard, Alexis asked the woman who has given a truthful answer. Let her be."

He wasn't impressed with the other women right now, he wants his daughter to stay on the east coast ideally. "Fine, can we talk about something else then?"

"Yes," Kate chirped in, "Alexis, tell me your side of the story about your boyfriend. All I get is the father's side of it which I'm sure you can imagine has a negative slant on _everything_."

"I can totally imagine Dad moaning about me even having a boyfriend, I'm too young apparently." Castle tries to interrupt but Alexis glares at his so he slumps back in his seat focusing on his food.

Alexis tells Kate all about Ashley, how funny and smart he is, their trips out and even their dates much to Castle's dismay. For a brief moment, Kate considers whether to tell some of her own rebel Becks days with the grunge rocker or whoever he was, though decides to refrain as it was perhaps better to tease him with while they are alone at her office.

Castle is able to see the temptation in her eyes each time she looks at him which plays havoc with his mind. He wants to know her stories but that would mean he probably doesn't want his daughter to hear them. He wishes he could read her body language better because he is driving her insane. He's also fairly certain she's doing it on purpose.

Martha takes over when Castle reminds Alexis that her food will get cold if she doesn't eat soon, Martha goes on about her acting school and how she has high hopes for some of her young students reckoning that they will be on Broadway within a few years. It is nice for Kate to hear about Alexis and Martha's lives from their perspectives given that Castle often offers skewed views on their activities.

As soon as Alexis has finished eating, Castle interrupts as he wants to stop the current conversations that make him feel uncomfortable and at times slightly embarrassed. "Come on, Beckett, we'll serve the next course."

"The next course?" Kate asks in surprise, she wasn't aware what they were doing as they hadn't made anything.

"Yeah, the fruit."

"Oh, the fruit, how stupid of me." She jokingly admonishes herself, only as she had been caught off guard by the changing situation.

She stays to gather everyone's plate while Castle scurries to the kitchen. By the time she has each of the plates stacked safely allowing her to make for the kitchen, Castle already has the fruit out and is then working on collecting the bowls. Instead of getting in his way, she goes to scrub the plates before putting them in the dishwasher. Martha shouts from where she is still sat at the dining table, "Katherine, don't worry about the washing up. You're a guest." She carried on regardless, she had been fed a delicious meal and felt bad if they did everything.

After washing her hands she goes to help Castle who is arranging the fruit bizarrely, looking on for just a few moments before he asks her to get the ice cream and the cream which she is more than happy to do rather than interrupt his food preparation. He finishes the final bowl quickly so that when she returns they are able to serve the ice cream and cream into the bowls. Only Martha wants cream which Kate does while Castle puts more than enough ice cream on the other bowls of fruit. She shakes her head with a laugh as she can see the excitement on his face.

Once they're sat back at the table with Martha and Alexis, it is Martha who asks the question that she had been expecting all evening. "So, Katherine, what on earth convinced you to let him stick around any longer?"

"He has actually been seen to be kind of useful, especially with the copying machine and scanner." To which all of them laugh. Alexis wasn't sure what Beckett was going to respond with so the light heartedness of her response and humour put her at ease. "Seriously though, he's good to bounce ideas off. He's helped me get out of a sticky situation or two that was such a saviour moment. If he could be a bit more serious then he would have made a good teacher."

"My dad, a teacher?" Alexis asks in almost disbelief. "And be serious about something?"

Looking to Martha and especially Alexis, "Does he tell you that he 'marks' my work?" To which both women shake their heads with a smile though totally enlightened by the news. "Yep, I write quite a few summaries and reports as you would expect, anyway, he goes through each with a fine toothcomb then tells me my grammatical errors. At the start he was trying to get me to change whole paragraphs which I only do on occasion but I have lots to do so it doesn't always get that far."

"I don't think he'd make a good teacher, he was always fooling around in school. Got kicked out of a few, didn't you, Richard?" Ah, yes, his mother just _had_ to go there, to tell his partner all about his mischievous past. Not that she didn't know what was on his criminal record, or lack thereof.

"Thank you, mother, I did get kicked out a couple of times. This one time-" he pauses realising present company, "I can't tell you that story, at least not here."

"There are many stories that I probably don't know and almost certainly want to know about either." Kate says. Their silent body language conversation lets her know that she'll be hearing at least some of them tomorrow.

"Before he met you, Kate, Dad's waking hours could be described as erratic. He'd always make me breakfast but he could have been up all night or just waking up. Now though, he usually keeps normal hours unless he's writing really late then might go back to bed after he's seen me leave. Definitely more structured."

"I write when inspiration strikes, whether that be at three o'clock in the morning or the afternoon." He defends, it is well known that writers write when they feel like it. Or as long as they meet deadlines to keep their publishers happy.

Giving him the once over she then looks to his eyes and says, "Keep telling yourself that, Castle." She looks back to the two women who are eager to listen to any stories that she had to tell, "don't get me wrong, there are times that I want to hurt him because he is annoying the hell out of me because I don't have time to entertain him. He'll probably tell you that the Castle charm is working?" To which both women nod in response while Castle sits there with arms out as if to say 'c'mon, it does work'. "He's different to the guy I met last month, then all he wanted to do was chat me up, now he's a little more serious. I have a high stress job so by Castle doing little things that takes my time up and being there to discuss case stuff with, he is actually helping."

"Well, Dad, I'm glad to see you being constructive in his world."

"Thank you, daughter, although I would like to think that I have done other constructive things to benefit this world."

"Oh, Castle, don't get yourself down. The books you write help many people, they help them get through tough experiences or it gives them a chance to escape from the world for just a few hours or so. The books that you donate to libraries and sponsor the mayor's reading train foundation all that really helps people." Even though Kate would not tell him of her own use of Castle's books when she needed her escape, telling him that people need his books at least served as a support to him. Just not too much as his ego was pretty big already so certainly did not need inflating further.

"Thank you, that's really nice of you to say. You should come to the next fundraiser for foundation." Castle tells her. "Alexis would be thrilled not to have to be my plus one, apparently I am embarrassing."

"I don't know, Castle, is it really the type of event that the mayor would be happy seeing me attend or for you to be having a plus one?"

"Yes, he would be delighted to meet you. Anyone would be lucky to meet you, that is unless they are up against you in court then they'd run for the hills."

"Nice save."

Yeah, they're getting along well now. Their friendship was developing into one of the best ones that she's had in years. The evening was a success with the four of them talking for a few more hours and fitting in a game or two, until it really was time for Kate to go home. Her opinion of Castle's family had only grown since meeting them because they were lovely people who had welcomed her into their home. Both of them could have excused themselves much earlier on but stayed to tell stories, so that they really got to know each other.

She said goodbye to each of them individually with Martha setting a precedent for the others to follow by gathering Kate into a tight hug. "Ooo, Katherine, it has been great to have you here this evening. You must come again soon."

"I will, Martha don't worry about that."

After Martha released her she got a similar hug from Alexis. "Thank you, Kate for everything you've done with Dad." Alexis said it quietly enough that only Kate should be able to hear.

"I'll keep him in check. If you ever want to know more about university or just anything then call me." Beckett replied at a slightly louder volume. Alexis appreciated the offer by Kate that she probably would take up one day because the elder woman had been a fountain of information that came from a real person not a careers advisor who isn't always talking from experience.

Lastly she turns to Castle who walks her to his door allowing them to get a bit more privacy. "Thank you for coming tonight, I've – we've – had an enjoyable evening. Next time I'll take you up on that scrabble offer." He says in response to her challenge that she could beat him where nobody else could.

"Yep, I'll take you down. Thank you to you as well, this has been far superior to my original plans though next time it is my turn to cook."

Yes, they're doing this again. They will actually do it again. Whoop. "You're on." He takes the opportunity to give her a hug as well; the other two women have been able to so he isn't missing out on that pleasure. For Kate she hasn't been hugged so tightly in a long time by anyone bar her parents.

When they part slightly he takes the prime opportunity to press a soft kiss to her cheek. She gives him a funny look in response but fortunately isn't spooked. She's half tempted to return the kiss yet decides against it because they aren't quite there yet. A soft smile in response shall suffice. One day they might get to the point that they have a kiss not suitable for an audience.

After they separate properly she says "Goodnight, Castle I'll see you in the morning." She turns then to the two women to give a small wave. "Goodbye, see you soon."

He asks her to text him when she gets home just because he's acting like a father figure in that moment. He's got his car waiting by the lobby for her which she'll find out when Eduardo guides her to it because he doesn't want her fighting for a cab or getting the subway when she doesn't have to. It is late and he knows she'll want to be home quickly.

He turns around to see his mother and daughter looking at him questioningly. "What?" He asks in defence.

"You kissed her, Richard."

"She didn't hit me, she even smiled." He replied. "What do you think of her then? Pretty great, right?"

"I'm still trying to work out how she's still letting you follow her." Alexis explains.

"She told you, I'm useful."

Alexis concedes the point even though she is still not one hundred per cent convinced as to how it happened. "As a person, I think Kate is remarkable and is someone that I could really look up to. I only wish she could have stayed longer."

Those words were fantastic for him because it is exactly what he wanted to hear. He would have been happy if Alexis had just said she liked Kate.

His mother puts her opinion as well, "I think the girl is delightful. You should kiss her properly while you're still young."

One day, he said to himself.

"I'm glad that I have you approval, not that I needed it anyway. Still, I'm over the moon that you like her and support me following her."

It really was a tremendous evening.

Thank you for reading :)

I'm going away on Saturday so I don't know how often updates will be (if at all). I'm driving around Scandinavia which should be fun :) I won't be able to reply to reviews after then so I shall try my best when I get back. There's 33 chapters in total so plenty more to come.

P.S. I will post tomorrow :)


	17. Toughest Critic

Thank you for the messages, reviews, favourites, and follows. They do mean a lot to a writer :)

 **Chapter 17 – Toughest Critic**

They had been working together for just over four months when it was her chance to read the final version of the first Nikki Heat novel. She hated the name but had to deal with it because she wasn't able to convince him otherwise. The book had been approved by John and Henry who were mainly focussed on any implications from the firm's position than the literature quality. Even so, they loved the book so that was two more hurdles jumped over. Black Pawn was more than happy that he had finally written again and that the book was something decent that they were publishing with a genuine belief of success; another hurdle cleared. His family liked it too, they were often his toughest critics especially Alexis who just wanted her dad to be happy in a professional sense again; Kate gave him the inspiration to be able to write again so that had been achieved.

He had given it her as a present on Friday; it was an excuse to use the wrapping paper that was decorated with _'Lawyer by Day, Book Lover by Night'_ that he had accidently come across in a craft shop that he couldn't not buy. He knew that she wouldn't be too busy over the weekend as she had had a relatively easy going week and had actually said that she was looking forward to doing some relaxing with a good book. It may have been a not so subtle hint...

She had hoped for a good night of sleep on Friday but was kept awake until she actually fell asleep due to extreme tiredness somewhere around one because she was so caught up in the book to put it down. She was relieved to see in the morning that the book had fallen closed on its way down from her grasp to the floor with no pages crumpled or damaged in any way whatsoever. She had obsessive tendencies in that manner.

She then didn't start reading again until she was in the bath on Saturday night - yes, another one of her lonely yet enjoyable Saturday nights - which is when she read _the_ chapter. It was only the second chapter of the night, as she was reading the build-up she mumbled to herself, "oh no, he didn't". She continued reading on until she found the answer, "oh, he did." She was not at all impressed. The chapter in question was not one that would be suitable for pre-watershed television. Even though it was a scene of adult intimacy, it was artfully and respectfully done. Still, he wrote a sex scene between the characters in his book that were based loosely on her and Castle. She wondered if that would ever be them one day. If their first time together would be as passionate as that.

She didn't stay in the bath much longer as soon her skin would have all softened and wrinkled up like a prune. At a reasonable stopping point she put the bookmark in the book so she could break to go get ready for bed. On resumption, she had calmed down just a little from the anger that bubbled up inside her so she was going at it again with a less prejudice perspective.

She got quite a few more chapters read so was about two thirds of the way through the book which meant she might be able to finish it on Sunday. While she tried to go to sleep on Saturday though, the realisation that her family would be reading those same chapters came to the forefront of her mind. Of primary concern would be her parents who she saw on a regular basis and were the ones who knew most about Castle following her. She had ranted to them quite a few times although the amount that her parents insist that she has surpasses her own belief. They would tease her that she loves Castle deep down which is definitely not the case at least as far as she wants them to know. It is true that she finds him interesting and a good companion but not yet as a realistic romantic partner. She's been hurt too many times throughout her short life by not just boyfriends but also friends who had turned on her. In her line of work she has learned how much trust is to be valued and she isn't quite ready to open her heart that much to someone who has the potential and ability to walk right out of her life so easily yet still have the painful reminder each time she saw his book or heard about his new book.

She managed to complete the book on Sunday that all in all she actually quite enjoyed as it allowed her the freedom to escape into a different world for a few hours at least. The wrapping paper that Castle had wrapped the book in was certainly correct; lawyer by day, book lover by night. She still was annoyed that there was the sex scene and another one implied at the end, that feeling would probably never leave her. She knew from reading his other books that it was almost inevitable especially for the first one of a series. It hadn't been confirmed that the book would form part of a series though given Castle's general demeanour in recent weeks every time she had asked about it there were indications that it may happen.

It wouldn't be too bad if she had to put up with him while he wrote another book, probably nice because he had been surprisingly helpful and had made her days at work just that bit more cheery. She couldn't forget the delicious coffee that she got every morning. They had made quite a good team in some ways and she had a much higher opinion of him than she did when they first met. That was something that a friendship could be built on.

He arrives as normal on Monday morning, coffees in his hand that he places hers on her desk in front of her. She makes no reaction to his arrival as she continues to type at her computer while waiting for the opportune moment. He sits himself down on his chair at the end of her desk still ominously looking at her for any expression. She had told him that she aimed to complete the book over the weekend so he wanted her opinion.

After waiting long enough so that she had received enough time to form any sentence he asks, "Well, what did you think?"

She chooses not to speak first instead making a point of stopping what she was doing, turning around then leans over to hit him on the arm. "There's a _sex_ scene in the book." She exclaims.

"Err…yeah." She hasn't killed him yet so it must mean that she liked it? There was only two options when it came to that, Beckett was very definitive so she either didn't like it or liked it. As he was still alive, he would perceive that the latter would be more accurate

"And you didn't care to tell me about it?"

"It never really seemed like the right time." There never was a good time and he hadn't actually planned on telling but that was not something he was quite prepared to admit.

"You do know that my parents and my family are going to read the book?"

"Alexis reads my work."

"She's used to it. My parents though will probably think that something is going on between us, I'm pretty sure that my mother thinks that there already is."

"And that would be a bad thing?"

"Castle, there is no 'us'."

Yet he wanted to add. "I know just…never mind."

"What were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You should know that my mother has already asked for my copy of the book?"

"Seriously?" He asks gleefully.

"Yes. I dare not give it her though."

"Why? She loves my books."

"The content, Castle, why else?"

"What's her address?" He asks as he grabs a small square piece of paper from her stack.

"I am not giving you my parents' address. You'll go around visiting them or something."

"I would never do such a thing." He defends in a shocked yet sarcastic tone. "They can have a book each."

"No, Castle."

"Henry is here today, right?" At that precise moment Henry walks along the corridor that Castle can see sat from his chair. "Ah, there he is." Castle runs out the door to see Henry.

Kate was fighting a losing battle as her parents were going to end up with a copy of the book whatever happens. She might tell him later that she quite enjoyed the book it all depended on how much she calmed down.

There was a part of her that wondered what a relationship with him would really be like, were they really that far apart to make a solid couple? He made her life a little more fun. She liked the idea of a relationship like Nikki and Rook had; a loving one that –fingers crossed – would be forever.

Thank you for reading :)

Just a reminder that this isn't the end...lots more to come :)


	18. Smile for the Camera

I'm back :) Thank you for the reviews, favourites, and follows.

 **Chapter 18 - Smile for the Camera**

She was going to be in Cosmopolitan, or simply Cosmo, which was something that she never thought would happen. Some teenage girls dream of the day that they would get into a national magazine even if it was just the tiniest picture that was taken at a festival. Kate though was going to be in a spread which featured Castle on the front cover. He had even teased her that they would put them both on the front cover of the magazine so that it was more than just his ruggedly handsome face for the public to look at. Then he thought out loud that she was more beautiful than he was handsome so people would get too distracted by her. She had insisted that she didn't want to be on the front cover not telling him the exact reason just that she wasn't the focus of the article. It was his book besides she didn't want any more visits to her modelling past that he would never find out about. Even though he asked whether she would change her job to a supermodel _"because you could totally boss all those hot models out there"_ he told her. As nice as his words were, she was happy doing what she was doing.

So here she was, outside of New York's top court on a Saturday morning - she really wasn't happy about that as she intended to spend the whole day relaxing even if it included a game at the Yankees later on in the day - because the magazine wanted a picture of them outside the courthouse that they simply couldn't do in the week. At least for the photoshoot that was going to be in a 'courtroom', a set had been made for the sole purpose of the shoot. She really couldn't afford to take so much time out from her schedule at the moment so Saturday would have to do.

It wasn't just Saturday morning, they needed to meet at five so that they could get the shots done outside without many people there to photobomb. Photoshoots in the middle of New York were everyday things so why did people feel the need to make themselves get in the way? Especially when they knew that the photo would be either photo shopped out or the photo taken again.

Thankfully, the shots outside didn't take too long, with a few poses done then repeated without the coats that each of them were wearing. Just as a crowd had begun to gather they had finished so headed for the studio where the true work would begin. The shoes that Kate had been given were painful, they were too small but "they would do for the day" because that is what the photographer wanted. The shoes she was wearing before weren't enough apparently.

They were sat together in the car that would take them to the location of the photoshoot when she decided that she had suffered enough with the stupid shoes. Her feet didn't need to be in pain, this shoot was on her terms so her perfectly good high quality Louboutin black stilettoes would suffice. They were clean and not scuffed.

"Castle, pass me my bag please?" He was nearest her bag so instead of leaning over him in the insanely tight fitting dress she just asked him to get it.

"Sure, what do you need?" He replied as he reached for the right bag that was in with all the other bags that had accumulated in front of him.

"My shoes."

It had him slightly confused, she was wearing shoes and they were the ones that she had been given for the shoot so why was she wanting the other ones. "Okay?"

Kate reached into her bag claiming one shoes easily while the other took a bit longer. "I'm not wearing these stupid shoes any longer. I told the woman my shoe size then she has got the size smaller." Having both of her shoes in her hands she carelessly kicks off the stupid small shoes. "I am not going to be uncomfortable any longer." She says as she slips the Louboutins on each of her feet instantly feeling the relief.

"You do know that the stylist won't be impressed?"

Tough, she thought. "Should have got my size shoes then." Kate huffed.

"That's my girl." Castle said as he one armed hugged Kate who in return gave him a look that he frequently got. "I mean," he hesitated as he decided carefully what words would be most appropriate "I'm pleased to see you making your decision so firmly."

That response was much more satisfactory for Kate who under no circumstances was she 'his girl'. The only people that would be allowed to say "that's my girl" in reference to Kate were her parents. She would shrug it off as always but that was part of being a loving daughter.

When the stylist first notices that Kate's changed shoes it isn't Kate that talks to the woman, instead it is Castle. "You got her the wrong size shoes, you won't make her do anything that she doesn't want to do, if you were that attentive then you should have got the right size. Don't mess with her, she'll eat you for breakfast." Castle said with a smirk, leaving the woman aghast and in shock.

He caught up with her as she was being lead through the building which he was meant to be with her. What was to happen in the next idea she was not prepared for, the shots that she glanced the sketches of were not just her standing next to Castle but...was there an appropriate word to describe it? She hoped that they were on the reject pile but knowing how photoshoots such as this work, it wasn't going to happen.

When they were in the studio the hair and make-up lady returned who could only tut at Kate, not impressed "you shouldn't have moved...your hair was just perfect before so why ruin it...your make-up will do." Anymore comments along those lines would have resulted in some loud words from Kate she just didn't want to get too stressed so would let the woman do her thing unless it got too much. How exactly was she not meant to move though? Wait for a man to pick her up or something?

Out of the corner of her eye she could see another woman trying to flirt with Castle who was simply having none of it; he played along just enough to be polite but kept it subtle. The woman could have been one of his groupies but this Castle had no eyes for her, last year he probably would have been all over her yet he wasn't. He really had changed from being the womanising playboy to the funny joking writer now partner in law. So that didn't quite roll of the tongue, he was the writer out of the two of them.

Now there was some woman pulling at her clothes; she really didn't miss this life. Being poked, prodded and stabbed with pins really had no allure. The woman who was now essentially assaulting her, had previously been working on Castle that consisted solely of smoothing out his suit. Funny how it always seemed to be the woman who's appearance, especially the clothes, that were focused on. At least she had the courage to ditch those shoes earlier otherwise she would be on the last bit of patience. Heck she couldn't even have coffee because her teeth needed to be white. She couldn't understand why it mattered so much as she knew that the photos would be edited as the editor saw fit.

The photos that were just her on her own weren't too bad to start with, it was just a variation on sitting and leaning against different parts of the set's 'courtroom'. That was in the beginning, when the shots became a bit racier and on the borderline of sexy is when she was becoming concerned. She was a lawyer not a model dressed as a man's fantasy bedroom type lawyer. More than twelve years on from her modelling days she still hates the way that models are treated, now she's older and wiser, she can see how the magazine is trying to make her a sexual object. If this was a book where Nikki Heat was a detective then there would have been models with adjusted stripper like uniforms flinging themselves at him using him as a stripper pole. Without an equivalent for this legal story it seems like they are trying to make her as close as.

Castle certainly wouldn't mind the photos that were being taken of him, they were simple pictures that just had him standing in different ways and leaning on a bench. The magazine loves him, being their 'bachelor of the year' just a few years ago made him one of the male 'names' they loved to feature. So this new book with a hot muse they just swallowed up.

The latest shot involved her perching on a bench, top half of her body leaning forward significantly, wind blowing her curly hair back, and her shirt open. If it were open anymore then she wouldn't be wearing it like that at work thus certainly not at a photoshoot. One thing she hoped that she would be able to get through in her interview that made it to the press was that girls can be kick ass lawyers just like her and that the top roles aren't just for men. She wanted to show the girls that they could have any career they want have people like her, successful career driven women, as role models. Instead of the reality TV stars that magazines love to use. It wasn't what the article was about, however, it wouldn't stop her having her say when she got the opportunity. Teenage girls should see a realistic view of a woman not one that is unattainable or made to be idealistic by the media. She certainly made her view about photo editing of her pictures clear, she wanted them left as they are not that her opinion would be likely paid attention too.

The photographer says something to the man standing next to him who then comes and fluffs out her shirt just a little more which pushes it way too far. Kate doesn't care that this is for him or part of the whole following her around deal there are boundaries that have just been crossed. She forcefully removes his hands from where they were messing with her shirt so that she can walk off. "I'm done."

She can hear the staff all chattering and can feel how everyone's eyes are following her as she tries to leave. Castle is the only one to come to her, he shepherds her outside so they are able to have some privacy. It isn't until they're a way away from the studio and through two sets of doors that they stop.

"Kate, what is wrong?" He asks, able to see the distress etched on her face though not completely understanding the cause.

"It is this whole photo shoot, I should have never agreed to it."

"Why, what happened? Did someone say something?"

"It wasn't so much what they said, it is the whole thing that they're going with. They're trying to make this sexual which is the wrong message. I agreed to this thinking that it would just be a couple of shots where I would have to smile and look nice then maybe even some 'fun' shots. This whole article is about _your_ book and then they're trying to make _me_ look like some male adult role play fantasy. If anyone saw the pictures of what they were trying to get me to do then I could lose so much respect. I've worked so hard and I'm not going to let some magazine article ruin that." She explained as well as she could.

"Okay, then that's what we'll tell them. We will go back in there to do this on your terms. If you're not happy then I'm not happy."

"No, Castle there is no way that I am going back in there after walking out like that. They probably think I'm some diva that doesn't like to be touched or something."

"They certainly won't think that given all the prodding you were on the end of earlier. We are going in there to tell them that this is about my _book_ , our _partnership_ , and what _you_ want to _say_. What they want isn't happening."

"Castle." She sighed still reluctant to go back into the studio.

"Kate, just remember who you are. You're Kate Beckett, the woman who broke the records in New York's elite legal system, you are more intelligent than any of those people in there, you could write a better article if you wanted, and you could wipe the floor with any of them if you desired without a second thought. Don't care what they think, don't care what I think, you go in there with me and show them what Kate Beckett is all about."

It was one of the best pep talks that she had received in years, it had given her the confidence back. Something about being back in the modelling environment had thrown her but he had just helped her get back up. She knew he cared more about her than any article on his books so there wasn't an ulterior motive to getting her back to the shoot.

He takes her bags from her hand and offers his arm out, she contemplates for a moment whether to link arms with him or run for door. Walking back into the studio arm in arm shows unity whereas walking out the front door without looking back may lead the magazine to print what they want anyway. They could control it together. Deciding that the first option is probably better she links their arms, "okay, Castle, let's get this over with." They walk back to the studio together, both feeling much improved mentally.

When they walk back into the studio all eyes are on them, ever the confident person Castle is the one to break the ice. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, this is how it is going to work. There will be no more photos that are like the ones you just tried to take. If you wouldn't show the photos to a five year old then that photo won't be taken. If we don't approve of it then it doesn't get printed. Are we clear?"

They hear the quiet positive answers by different staff who keep looking between Castle and Beckett then to their own boss and colleagues.

"That's that then, let's get back to it."

It all feels well again, they're in control which is what Kate wants to be. This whole thing is outside her comfort zone at the moment. It was one thing posing in clothes but a whole other level being the focus of the magazine's cover story.

After the brief commotion the photo shoot becomes fun, with all the individual shots done it is now back to her and Castle; just as they started the day. Their banter is back as they pose replicating images that become famous. Starting with something simple, them back to back where Castle sneakily pokes her just to make her laugh. It could easily annoy her, not today though she's just taking it head on. Once the photographer sees her laughing he encourages Castle to keep making her laugh. Nobody can hear what he whispers in her ear. They don't need to either.

The next one that has her pinching his ear with his over exaggeration of the pain almost has her in hysterics as he cheekily moans about her nails and her surprising strength. The crew are able to see the chemistry between Castle and Beckett which is making for much better shots than what they had planned.

The next one that they accidently stumbled on, literally, was Kate tugging at his collar. Having seen the woman earlier straighten it out so much she dare not mess with it too much. At least that is what she thought. So when the photographer says "do that again" she's slightly confused. Castle caught on immediately so took both of her hands to put them on his shirt collar. Whispering in her ear, "pull me up by my collar, I'll make a face just pretend you're angry at me." That wasn't hard. She had to do plenty of that before.

Following his instruction she grabs his collar and makes a facial expression to show that she's annoyed at him while he makes one that is difficult to describe, just _'help, I'm in trouble with her'_ was the easiest way to put it.

At times she nearly forgot the camera was there just following Castle's lead by building on their playful banter. It is an added benefit that she can pretend to abuse him, she hadn't done anything like this in years. Although if he starts tickling her, he will feel what it is like to have a stiletto stomped on the top of a foot. She did some of the shots again this time wearing a court robe.

Soon enough the messing about with Castle or rather the photo shoot was finished; she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye for the day not to see him until Monday. She couldn't wait to get shut of the whole crew and the shoot to be over. All the photos were taken and the interview completed so no need to see these gaudily people again.

They're just about to leave when Castle says to the coordinator of the day's photo shoot, "do not even think about editing those pictures. Certainly not of Kate, she's beautiful just the way she is and doesn't want any reader to think that her beauty is from editing." He then turns to the editor and writer, "print what she said about empowering women, she's right. Your readers, especially young readers just like my daughter, need women like Kate to look up to. She's the type of woman that girls should aspire to be not ones that are z list celebrities with no discernible talent who make their livings on reality TV shows. That isn't a proper job." Now all of the staff on the shoot have caught on to Castle's instructions to the editor, writer, and shoot coordinator. "Have a nice day."

Kate, as almost certainly all of the staff are, is astounded by his speech. She knew that he wanted his daughter to have her own career as she had the brains to do pretty much whatever she wanted, then after the talk they had after she had tried to leave earlier she had expected that to be it. She didn't think that he would speak out like he just had, it was a magazine that had featured him many times before and he just basically shamed such popular aspects of their magazine.

It isn't until they're outside that she says anything, they had walked quickly out of the building close together not wanting to spend a minute longer in there than they were required to do so. He goes to hail a cab for them when she tugs him back just so they can talk in relative privacy for a few moments. "Castle, what you did today, it is something that I wasn't sure I would ever see from anyone. You stood up for me when I was weak, you stood up for what I believed without question, and then had a rant at them that someone needed to do. You were great, you made this shoot fun, and I just need to say thank you."

"There is no need to thank me," he replies "I only wish I had realised what they were doing sooner. You have got me out of worse scrapes. Besides I believe in that ideal too, these glossy magazines and a lot of the press are giving the wrong message to girls. Young girls should look up to people like you, Hillary Clinton, Christine Legarde, and Condoleezza Rice among many others who have worked very hard to get where they are using their brains and integrity to make them who they are. Without people like that we would live in a dichotomist world with males ruling which isn't necessarily a good thing."

"You're right, Castle, a male dominated world isn't a good thing. Did you know that the more women on a board the more likely the company is to perform well? I read an article on a study on FTSE 100 companies that was reflected on other major stock markets including the DAX and Dow Jones."

"I am totally unsurprised that you know that." He laughs. "As a male I am not afraid to admit that I accepting the findings. You'd be better at being a board member than me, I would get too focused on one point and not see the whole perspective."

"Don't get yourself down, Castle, many men who would call themselves a friend of mine wouldn't stand up to say anything like that." It was true that many of her male acquaintances legal and professional wouldn't say what he did today. Some of them may agree but wouldn't voice their opinion.

"I do try."

"I know you do." Kate pauses for a moment, pondering how to put her current idea forward, "have you and Alexis got anything concrete planned this afternoon?"

"Nothing concrete, no. Why do you ask?"

"I just kind of wanted to do more than just say thank you for what you've done recently especially today and wanted to invite you and Alexis out this afternoon slash evening."

"Kate, you-" he tried to interrupt but was cut off briskly.

"We - my father, mother, and I - have spare tickets for the Yankees game later if you would like to come. We haven't talked about baseball much but I thought you-"

"Yes, I'd love to come. So would Alexis, I know she would. Thank you for thinking of her as well, it would have been easy for you not to." Gina rarely did, he hadn't let many of his girlfriends get close to Alexis as he was so protective of her. The girl was everything to him, loving her more than life itself.

"Nonsense, Alexis deserves to spend time with her father as well and it is something I've always enjoyed doing with my dad. My mother was never into it before she met my dad and he took her a few times but didn't really start going until Dad and I were both going to nearly every game. Family time was important to us and it still is."

"Totally, I just need to change and get Alexis."

"Castle, do you really think that I would be wearing this to a game?" To which he shakes his head in response. "No, I wouldn't so let's stop at my place where I'll change and you can ring Alexis to tell her to get ready then on to your loft to collect Alexis and for you to change your attire then we go to the game."

"I finally meet your parents." Oh dear, this could end badly for Kate. "Seriously though, this is going to be so great." He says gleefully, the excitement clear to hear.

Thank you for reading :)


	19. Hit it Out of the Park

Thank you for the reviews, favourties and follows. This has been updated since first posting.

 **Chapter 19 - Hit it Out of the Park**

Kate had texted her parents to let them know that she would be bringing two 'friends' to the game later, deliberately not informing them of who she was actually bringing. So that she wouldn't have to deal with the amazed texts that she would receive that would ask more questions than she could be bothered to answer or indeed have time to.

The stop at her apartment had been brief as she had laid all her clothing out the night before and had just dumped her stuff that didn't need carefully hanging up. Castle had been curious of her change from professional lawyer Beckett to baseball going Kate who wore jeans. vest top, Yankees jersey and trainers. It was nice to see her in a clearly more relaxed state where she was entirely at ease looking forward to the game. She hadn't stopped talking about the game since they got in the cab then all the way up to her apartment that was before Alexis had let slip that he hadn't ever been to a baseball game.

While they had been waiting for Castle to change at his loft, Kate had sat with Alexis who was grateful for the opportunity to go to a game. She had told Kate that she had only ever watched the big games on television but never had the chance to go to one live. Shocked that Castle hadn't taken Alexis to a game she had asked why Castle hadn't ever taken her. Castle technically didn't lie because she never asked him only assumed, so Alexis' confession was a shock. It was definitely a good day since she was improving Alexis' education experience. Maybe they should also avoid telling Jim, he really wouldn't stop talking.

Their journey didn't take too long and because they were getting there slightly earlier the subway leading up to the stadium wasn't overcrowded. As soon as Johanna saw who her Katie's friends were she walked right over to them first giving her daughter a tight hug so that she could whisper in her ear "you didn't tell me that it was Richard Castle that you were bringing."

"There's a reason for that."

Johanna released her daughter from the hug then walked over to where Castle was stood with Alexis; for just a moment Kate thought her mother was going to hug Castle and Alexis though fortunately it was just a firm handshake. "Richard Castle, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Johanna and this is my husband Jim." Johanna explained then looked over to where Jim was stood with Katie just behind her who was beginning to look slightly embarrassed.

"The pleasure it all mine, Johanna. I now see where Katie gets all her good looks from." Kate could only cringe, Castle was charming her mother and he had called her Katie. This is what she feared, though considering how supportive he had been in the morning she would let it go. "This is my daughter Alexis."

"Hello, Alexis. Welcome to our family day out." Johanna gushed over the redhead.

"Hi, Johanna. Thank you for letting us use the tickets, I'm quite excited. I haven't been to a game before." Oh no, Johanna was going to go a bit crazy now with Alexis. She may have done anyway with someone new to talk about everything with, especially Alexis who Johanna would almost certainly find fascinating.

"Oh dear, it is good then that you're coming today. It is something that everyone should do." Johanna takes Alexis' hand to pull her along as they start walking along together with Johanna explaining lots of baseball related things. Alexis was, at least, used to her own grandmother being slightly over zealous and forward so it wouldn't be any different.

Kate looks back to Castle who is still stood at her side watching Alexis and Johanna interact as they walk off. "Castle, you do know that once they have talked enough baseball to make her consider never going to a game again, she will then want to know all about her dreams and ambitions _then_ she'll attempt to convince her into being a lawyer."

Castle looks down to Kate as he's slightly confused as to the meaning of what she had just said. "You say that like it is a bad thing."

"Would Alexis consider a career in law?" Kate questions as she can understand completely if Alexis still doesn't know what she career she would pursue. At Alexis' age Kate knew what she wanted to do: be just like her mother. Though many teenagers weren't in the same situation even those at university weren't one hundred per cent sure what they wanted to do as a career.

"Alexis could do whatever she wants, though since she first heard about you from me she has actually been researching it. If she achieved anything like you have then I would be so incredibly proud and probably not stop talking about her." Castle explained to Kate, he was truthful about Alexis researching the legal field.

"If she was actually interested in doing law then she could always come see one of us or if she wanted work experience or something, and I'm pretty sure that if you keep hanging around then Alexis is going to find herself with some surrogate grandparents"

"She never sees her maternal ones and I don't even know my father so it would be nice for her; also to have some people who have proper jobs not acting or writing to look up to."

"Okay..." Kate looks ahead to where her mother has linked arms with Alexis with Jim in tow. The young woman didn't seem uncomfortable that was a good sign in itself. "Are you ready for your first baseball game?"

"I think so." A cheeky grin lights up his face. "Where are the hot dogs?"

It was going to be a long day.

All five of them are treated to hot dogs by Kate even though the others try to insist. She fends of Castle by telling him that she owes him for all the coffee he has bought her. Castle coats his hot dog in mustard, so much so that Beckett asks, "do you want some hot dog with that mustard?"

When they get in the stadium Castle has learnt to just follow the Becketts as they know where they are going, Kate is keeping an eye on him even though he spends most of the time talking with her. Jim is floating between Johanna and Alexis' conversations and Castle and Katie's conversations not feeling like the odd wheel in both of them.

...

The afternoon goes quite well since the Yankees take a comfortable victory and every member of their little group has had a fantastic time regardless of the score. For Kate, spending time with Castle away from work has made her see him in a new light again. She's seen him as the father figure before but given the events of the morning and then their afternoon out where he's been introduced to something new lets her see the learning side of Castle. He's been great with her family and taken everything that she and Jim have told him about baseball on board. He's a kind, caring, and slightly crazy man at heart so once the playboy persona that the tabloids exploit is stripped away he is a genuinely good guy.

As is typical post game, the subway is crammed full with those who attended the game. The five of them managed to jump in one car before the doors closed. Her positioning meant that she and Castle were next to one another so when the train's jolt caught her off guard she fell into him. He caught her in his arms then pulled her into him just a bit more. Without her heels she fit snuggly into his frame.

"Why, Kate, if you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask. No need to make me you saviour."

Their companions all chuckled behind them as the two of them shared a look.

"Castle, you can let me go now." Kate said.

He pondered the idea for a brief moment before replying, "Nope, you're safer like this."

This time his words lead to more than just a chuckle from the other three who looked on at the pair of them tightly huddled together by one of dividers separating the doorway from the first seat.

"C'mon, Katie you always enjoy a big bear hug." Her father says. Kate manages to twist her head round to look him straight in the eyes. Her silent words telling him to be quiet already. "Rick looks quite happy too."

Oh no. They're ganging up on her. She's doomed. Then he presses a kiss to the top of her head which they all see. A playful little peck which has them giggling while she's holed up in his arms. Not the worst place to be but he just…she's completely and utterly doomed.

Two stops later she's still tight in his arms, trying to think of a way to get him to release her. Even though she's quite comfortable, not that she'll admit it to anyone. If this continues people will get ideas. Ideas that she's not exactly ready for. Especially her mother who she can feel is looking at her. "Castle, I'm hot." While warm, it wasn't to the point she was overheating.

He moves down to whisper in her ear, not wanting anyone to hear what he says. "Yes you are." He starts, Kate thinks she'll be released. "Smoking hot, drop dead gorgeous hot."

" _Castle_." She curses, then stands on his foot.

He exaggerates the pain he's under through his facial expression. "Now, now, Katie, I didn't know you had _that_ side to you."

What has she done? Letting Castle loose with her parents may not have been the best idea.

She didn't think it could get any more weird but when they step of the train she's still in his arms walking side by side. He plants another kiss on her cheek, "There we go, safe and sound." The laughter was back.

All five of them end up going back to Kate's parents' home after the game because it is the easiest one for them all to stop at. It was a Johanna's insistence where Jim just agreed with his wife. They had considered a restaurant or a bar but none of them could really agree. When they were at the elder Becketts' apartment, Castle asked cheekily if he could see Kate's room that she had previously told him was almost the same as when she was a teenager. She profusely refused and fearing for their health, her parents didn't take up the bait either.

Johanna and Kate managed to fix some basics up that would finish them for the rest of the day. The hot dogs and snacks had provided significant filling in the middle of the day so only little bits were needed. The other three sat at the breakfast bar watching the two women work around one another. Conversation was not only on the game but on their highlights of the day.

"So, Alexis" Jim began, "what was your favourite part of the day?"

"Wow, just trying to pick one is a bit difficult but getting to meet you guys was pretty good and going to my first game was very nice too. It has just been a great day. I haven't had so much fun on a Saturday in a long time." Alexis explains.

"Well dear, you are welcome to come with us whenever you feel like it." Johanna inputs. "Your dad doesn't have to come." Everyone looks to Castle who is jokingly taken aback by her offer.

"She's right, Alexis, you don't need me anymore. I think I can trust you with a couple of lawyers if not then I know a few more." Castle replies to Johanna's suggestion to which everyone chuckles.

"They'll be okay, Castle; look at me, I turned out okay." Kate laughs as she takes a bite of food after giving her parents support in their childcare roles.

"Now, Katie, I would say that we did more than okay if you're bringing charming people like these two home." Johanna smiles gleefully while complementing the Castles and informing the guests that they're pretty good parental figures.

The Castles stay for quite a while which allows both the families to get to know one another a bit more. A game of monopoly is involved as well which is a slight surprise but nevertheless it was enjoyed even though there were hints of cheating…

Goodbyes were said that took more than ten minutes just because people kept talking. The invitations to Castle and Alexis were reiterated and promises to go to another game soon were made. This was refreshing for Alexis to spend time with new people and she felt as if she had made lots of progress during the afternoon. When her father first told her about the game she had been unsure about going with him though now it would have been a terrible mistake to stay at home.

Castle and Beckett manage to sneak a moment alone together while her parents and Alexis talk.

"Thank you for today, Kate. I've had a terrific time."

"Thanks to you as well, Rick, you saved me this morning and it has been an afternoon not to forget."

"Yeah, that hug." He remembers clearly.

She cuts him off before he can continue. "Your restraining of me, you mean?"

"Now, now, Katie, you don't mean that. You were all snuggled in, nice and safe."

"You're a good hugger." Gosh, it had left her mouth before her brain had had time to stop it. "I'll see you Monday?"

"Bright and early." He surprises her by engulfing her in his arms with a great bear hug similar to what he did earlier. With more room this time he's able to drop the kiss to her cheek. She's got no response this time, just secretly enjoys it.

They think that nobody saw them, but they did.

As soon as Johanna returns to sit at the table with her husband and her daughter she starts talking again. "Oh, Katie, I do wish that you would kiss that man while you're still young." Oh dear. "He's such a gentleman, and has a daughter who is just a sweetheart." Kate can feel what is coming next. "You two would make beautiful babies"

Yep, her mother went _there_. "Urgh." Kate groaned because she hated that subject with her parents.

"Come on, Katie, can you blame us?"

Yes she could. Completely, totally and just yes. At least they didn't say anything like that in front of Castle. Now though they now Castle and his daughter so they'll always ask after them.

It was actually a great afternoon, just awkward at times. She'd had lots of fun with her family, Castle, and Alexis, the Yankees won and she was really relaxed. She even got a hug with Castle, a snuggly one. Not that it was a hug, or at least that what she'll defend. He was the perfect gentleman in the morning and when he met her parents, she couldn't really ask for more.

…

Castle closed the door to the loft and followed Alexis over to the sofa where she fell back on it not so graciously. "So what did you think of your first baseball game and the Becketts?" He asked.

He sits down next to her clearly as tired as her. Alexis starts speaking once the bounce from her father's sitting down action has ceased. "I enjoyed it and I had a really good time. Johanna was quite forward and really nice. She's like grams in some ways though a legal career is far more appealing than acting. Kate's amazing, which I knew she was pretty good before from when she came for dinner, Johanna told me all about her as well so now I can really see why you follow her."

"So you wouldn't mind seeing them again?" Castle asked, still nervous as to the answer.

"No, not at all." Phew. "Johanna even told me that if I wanted to do some work experience in the school holidays then I was welcome to go to her work as they can always find something for me to do; even though it might not be quite as exciting as seeing Kate on cross examination."

"Do you think you will?"

"Yeah, it can't hurt." Even if Alexis didn't pursue a career in the legal field, having work experience in such elite legal firms and with the people especially would do wonders for her CV and application to universities.

"That's brilliant, pumpkin." Castle wraps his arm around her shoulder to bring her into a sideways hug. "You know that Kate would say yes too."

"I know, she told me before."

Oh, he didn't realise that Alexis knew that. He would trust Alexis with any of the Beckett family members he knew as they were all friendly and helpful. He had to be careful because one day they might start plotting.

"You seemed a little cosy with Beckett today?"

"Just harmless fun that's all." The answer seems to satisfy Alexis which is good. He can't really tell her that he wants it all to be for real, for her to hug him like on the subway and it be a romantic one, for a kiss to be on the lips not on the cheek or on top of her head. They're getting there; after all they've gone through the meet the parents dinner already.

Well, nearly.

Thank you for reading :)


	20. A Bizarre Question

Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. There was a small update to Ch19 after posting. This chapter starts off a mini plot line of 4 chapters.

 **Chapter 20 - A Bizarre Question**

It wasn't exactly a typical question, in fact it was more than that...it was rare. Asking a colleague, of sorts, to come to dinner which was 'meet the parents of your teenage daughter's boyfriend'. He didn't want to do it on his own and his mother wasn't available. Kate was probably the woman with the most influence on Alexis' life after his mother given that Meredith lived on the other side of the country and saw her only a handful of times a year. Alexis looked up to Kate, admiring here drive and ability. Even though Alexis wasn't sure of her future career path if she was going into law then having Kate as a connection or guidance could only be good.

He had been contemplating it since Alexis asked yesterday but everything about the dinner was bothering him. He tried to think of a way to ask her but instead begins by passing her coffee to her. It was their daily ritual after all. "Where do you come down on deficit spending during economic downturn?" He asks avoiding the question he now plans to ask later or never if he doesn't get the confidence to.

Taking the coffee from him she momentarily pauses, "Thank you. I take the theory that is held by most economists. That deficit spending is acceptable as long as it focuses on public investments, like infrastructure, education, research and ways to stimulate the economy by fiscal means such as reduction in certain taxes for businesses. However, if you look at it from monetary policy by the central banks then-" she stops when she notices the slack jawed look that he is giving her, "what?"

"Wow, where did _that_ answer come from?"

"Basic macroeconomic theory module at Stanford and reading. Where did that question come from?" Kate asks in response, still curious as to where the heck and why this conversation is even happening. It is just so different to what they would usually talk about. Beyond case matters it would only be Alexis or the big news stories of the day which haven't been many.

"Trying out conversation starters."

"Well we started a conversation, so I guess it worked. Kind of." Kate answers still wondering why he is trying out conversation starters seeing as it rarely needed anything to get him started. If there was nothing he would do the typical, _'guess what'_ or tell another really annoying story.

"I-" He stutters "It is for a dinner with Ashley's parents. He is this stuffy economist, you know, and I just want to win him over, get them on my side. But what if they don't take to me? I don't want Alexis to hate me."

"Oh, come on, Castle. They'll take to you." Kate teased as she raised her coffee cup to tip it towards him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"So long as you don't act like yourself." Kate jokes. He really hated when she built a conversation up like that only to knock him down. It was fun for her though.

"Oh...nice one." His earlier thought returned to his mind it might be payback or at least keep him in his daughter's good books. "You know what, you should come."

That stops her for some. She had been in the process of taking a nice drink of her oh so lovely coffee when he drops _that_ bombshell of a suggestion on her. "WHAT?" At least she had been able to swallow what she had rather than choking on it. That wouldn't have been good.

"Yeah, you would be great. An economist with a lawyer, he would totally approve of you." Rather than a writer, sure Alexis was proud of him but from what he knew of Ashley's parents they weren't ones to read mainstream fiction or anything other than academic papers. He pulls his phone out to type a quick text to Henry.

"Castle, you're the one who he wants to meet. You are Alexis' parent not me." Surely he could understand that.

"You don't want Alexis to hate me."

"No I do not want Alexis to hate you but this meeting is for you, I'm not Alexis' step mother nor her father's girlfriend" not yet he adds mentally "heck I'm not going on this camping trip."

"You could in fact you should that way I'm not the third wheel. Not that I should be because Alexis and Ashley will be sleeping in separate tents but c'mon Beckett let's have some fun."

"You call spending a weekend with you, your daughter, and her boyfriend trekking around then having to share a tent with you fun?" It was a bit harsh but it was exactly what she had in mind for the weekend. The camping sounded fun, even the being with Castle was pretty good but with Alexis and Ashley, not so much.

"Afraid of some mud, counsellor?"

"No, I'm a great fan of the outdoors just not the domestic situation you're trying to drag me into." Kate defends. She really enjoys camping, some of her best childhood memories were spent camping with her parents then they bought the cabin as well. She loved to go up there even now as it provided her with true relaxation as there was little phone reception so she could leave her job in the city for just a few days whereas if she went to the Hamptons or somewhere with plenty of phone reception her job would follow her there. Definitely not what a holiday entails.

"C'mon, Beckett, we can sit around a campfire then you can play your guitar." Wait, what? How did he know about that? "You can tell your stories and help me make sure that boy goes nowhere near my daughter's tent."

"You're not going to stop going on about this until I agree to go, are you?"

"Nope."

Castle's phone then beeps to indicate a text then he reads the message from Henry. "Besides Henry already okayed your time off."

"Henry did what now?" She couldn't believe what was happening. It was getting crazy.

"He said you're fine to go, Friday and Monday are clear for now." What? Can she fire Henry? He's got his nose too stuck in this pie. In fact, every single pie that involves her and Castle.

"I hate you." Okay, she doesn't hate him though she does hate some of the annoying things that he does. Further, she generally hates when Castle and Henry plot something that will annoy her as well.

"No, you don't. We're camping buddies remember. Henry said you need to go, need some relaxation."

She wants so answer something along the lines of 'and you believe that you will be helping me relax but decides against it. Being in the outdoors might do her some good, it is better than being alone. "Fine, I get my own tent though."

"So, dinner tonight at six?"

"Wait, what?" When did she agree to dinner? He had coerced her into camping but she hadn't agreed to dinner. Had she?

"You're coming so they need to vet you too."

"For the love of-" That man does things to her. Not those things but things.

"Now, now, Katherine, no cursing." Now he's gone and called her _Katherine_ she's had about as much of him as she can take right now. Her daily dose of Castle fulfilled. No wait, she's got another twelve hours minus the two she gets rid of him for while he goes to make dinner. She better not have to go change otherwise she'll start taking hostages.

Thank you for reading :)

PS does anyone know a good way of learning 'C++'?


	21. Dinner Time with the Parents

Thank you :) I will reply to reviews when I can though I thought you would want the next chapter more.

 **Chapter 21- Dinner Time with the Parents**

A whole day she had spent with Castle dropping little pointers of how this evening would go every half an hour or so. At first it drove her mad seeing as she thought she had a pretty good idea of what would likely happen then she realised that this time she was on the parents' side. She had never even been in Alexis' current situation because it just didn't happen. No relationship had ever got that far so this would be one awkward evening. She didn't have much idea as how to be a parent, not enough to convince Ashley's parents that she was actually co-parenting Alexis.

Part of her wanted to ring her mother or father to ask for their advice until she thought of what their reaction would be. They would see it as a confirmation that she was in a serious relationship with Castle which she wasn't even in a relationship with him. Not in the conventional sense that her mother especially would have people believe.

Well, not yet.

She was convinced that they were trying to adopt Alexis as their own granddaughter or something seeing as Kate wasn't getting on with getting together with Castle. Simply, calling her parents would result in the dinner being blown out of all proportions. It was safer to just wing it.

Castle had told her of the evening's itinerary, it was something that they agreed that it was highly unlikely that would be realistic. Even so it helped to plan and structure the evening. He would leave for the loft at just after four, she had to be there before six, and Ashley's parents would arrive about seven and then leave by eight thirty.

At quarter past five Castle had texted her that dinner preparations were going well and it was about time that she should be preparing to leave. Though most days she would stay until six, she had managed to do all her work for the day by five which was a relief in itself. Then when she was able to hail one of the first cabs she saw it made her relax just a little more. Arriving before six at his loft was just great. Then they would be able to prepare, which included the all-important matter of whether they would show to Ashley's parents if they were in a relationship or not. It was the one question that she had been putting off all day due to the sensitive nature that it brought.

A quick knock on the door left her waiting for what seemed an age. She knew that Castle was cooking still he should be answering the door by now. She goes to knock again only for the door to open the second that her hand was going to connect with the door. He looked so adorable as he wore an apron that said 'Number One Dad' printed on it, clearly a present from Alexis and given the stains on it presumably a well-used gift.

"Come in, Beckett. I'd offer to hang your coat up, however, given the state of my hands I believe it would be best for you to do it."

"No worries, I've been here before." She says as she dumps her bag to remove her jacket then goes to hang it up in the closet on one of the many hangers that reside there. He's already returned to the kitchen when she turns around. Now she can smell the food which is good. Very good indeed. "So, how is the cooking going? Is there anything I can help with?"

"The easiest thing you could do is to set the table. Food wise there isn't a huge amount to do apart from prepare the fruit and decorate the icing on the cake."

"Castle, you made cake? As well?" Kate asks as she's amazed at the amount he has managed to do in what seemed like a relatively short time.

"Yeah, sort of. It sounded like a good idea at the time. Why, do you think it is too much?"

"No, no, cake will always be eaten even if not tonight." She smiles at Castle who goes to check on the oven ensuring that the food is all cooking nicely. In the meantime she sets about setting the table, the table cloth was already out as it laid on the table still folded. Her many years of making the table at her parents would come in handy. Having been to the Castle's loft enough, she knew where all the crockery was kept, including the mats. Once the cloth was smoothed out, she got all the mats out then seemed to take added attention to ensure that they were straight. Next came the plates and side plates, followed by the cutlery and napkins, then finally the wine glasses. All of which were perfectly straight. She couldn't even understand why she was so nervous.

Castle had just finished cutting up the strawberries then placed them in the fruit bowl along with the forest fruits that were already there. He had managed to finish decorating the cake which looked absolutely amazing; she would have a piece now if she could.

With an exasperated sigh, Castle removes his apron to place on the counter top then heavily sits down on one of the seats at the breakfast bar clearly tired from all the cooking. If she didn't have to ask him something then she wouldn't. she really needs to though. Getting him a glass of wine now might be a good idea if it was just him and her or his family not so when they've got a stuffy professor coming. Instead she gets him a glass of water and one for herself then joins him at the breakfast bar.

"Castle, don't stress. You've gone to so much effort with all of this, there's no way that they won't be impressed."

"It isn't my cooking that they're here to judge, it is _me_."

She changes the subject to the question she really needs to ask. Also hoping to get his mind in a positive state. "Who am I tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"What role in Alexis' life am I or am I just someone who is coming camping with you?"

"You could be anything you want to be. If you want to be my girlfriend then you can." Yes she would like that, she thinks.

"Castle."

"Okay, you're a close family friend, which you are, we work together, so I could be your partner. You are an influence on Alexis' life, and she does work experience at your firm."

"Right, I can deal with that." She could, it was true so long as the definition of partner was clarified. "Let's not make a statement unless they ask." A glass of wine sure did sound idyllic right now.

It would be another half an hour before Ashley's parents would arrive which allowed Kate and Castle to regain their banter and ability to enjoy one another's company that would help them as the night progressed. If they couldn't be comfortable when they were on their own then there was no way that they would be able to convince Ashely's parents that Castle was a responsible father. They did, also, regularly check on the food.

The dreaded knock on the door came at exactly seven o'clock, both of them jumping up and straightening their clothing as if they were about to have their uniform's checked by their form teacher. They both went to answer the door with Kate stood behind Castle ready to take their coats.

"Good evening, Mister and Missus Linden. Please come in." Castle warmly greeted with an authentic smile using his acting talents inherited from his mother. "I'm Rick Castle, Alexis' father and this is Katherine Beckett who will be coming camping as well."

"Katherine Beckett as in the high powered lawyer Katherine Beckett?"

Oh no.

"Yes," Kate started, "I'm Kate. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Linden."

"Call me Bob, and the pleasure is all mine."

"It is?" Castle and Beckett both said completely shocked as to what was happening. What made Beckett so special? She wasn't famous, not really, the only people who knew of her were ones that took a specialist interest in cases or legal professionals that ran in the same circles.

"Why, yes of course. My wife, Miriam, she is a professor in law so I've heard your name occasionally from her as well as your cases that have been in the paper. I had no idea about the two of you." Oh dear, this evening was a train wreck before it had begun. "Also, the food, it smells delightful."

Food. Go with that, it can change the subject at least for a little while. Kate shows them to their seats while Castle goes to bring over the main dish with Kate dashing back to get the sides. Serving the food was a simple enough task. As they walk back to the kitchen to deposit the trays the two share a look both of them looking for help and finding none.

As Castle sits down, sorting his napkin at the same time, he announces "tuck in everyone."

"So, Kate, Miriam tells me that you studied your undergraduate at Stanford." How did the woman know so much about her? It was almost creepy that someone knows so much about another person who isn't famous nor were even expected to meet. "That is Ashley's dream school, he wants to go to there to study economics."

"Following in his father's footsteps then?"

"Not forced, I ensure you."

"Has Alexis shown any interest in following in your footsteps, Kate?" Miriam asks, her husband also looking at Kate.

"Wouldn't you rather hear about Rick? His is far more interesting than mine."

"Nonsense, dear. You make a fantastic role model." And her father doesn't? "You deal with big cases so often."

"I'm sorry, do excuse me, but I've written more than twenty five best sellers that have sold millions of copies worldwide."

"It is just a book." Seriously? Both Castle and Beckett want to say, even though she hated him at the beginning, his books are a fantastic read from the first page to the last. The two Lindens sat opposite them are demeaning not only his books but his career and everything he has built.

"Writing books like mine, aren't just books, they take lots of time and thought to write. They aren't as simple as just straight off writing three hundred pages, no, they could be perceived as case studies. My crime thrillers look at what could cause an esteemed person such as yourself decide to commit murder. Or in my new legal series, based here on Kate, the determination of someone to figure out the real truth not the one that has been packaged up in a neat and tidy box."

"I see, I can't say that I have read any of your books because neither of us have time for fiction. How did you two meet?"

Looking to one another to see who could come up with an explanation quickest was awkward, seconds felt like hours. Kate manages to get there first to explain in an altered version of their union. "I was doing a favour for a colleague of mine who Castle was with that day, we got to talking and the rest as they say is history." Phew, offer a smile then saved. For now.

Conversation seems to flow smoother after that, once Castle had defended his career and the focus had gone from all on Kate which they both weren't prepared for. Topics started heavy though, straight into politics, unsurprisingly the economy, and then on to the camping. Why couldn't the people like sports such as baseball? Or maybe any type of sport. Nice topics that could be easily neutralised.

They don't even make it to the fruit or the cake as the Lindens insist they need to leave to get home on time for an early night. Not wanting an explanation or to prolong the evening any longer than necessary, Castle readily accepts it. Even though he says "it is a shame, we had cake that I made earlier."

The Linden's early departure meant that just after eight, the Lindens have gone with the door shut not so gently. Castle dramatically falls back against the door with a large sigh, "oh my gosh. That was awful."

Kate joins him in sliding down the door to the floor, just as relieved that they are alone again. "We made it though." She puts her hand over his to clasp it then pats his knee with their joined hands.

He looks back at her with a smile because she's right. They did it together. "I need a glass of wine."

"Me too. Cake after though." They couldn't forget the cake, it was too nice to not eat tonight. Not to mention the excess buttercream that currently resided in the fridge that was addictive.

"Definitely."

"When is Alexis going to be home?"

"Soon." Groaning, he makes a move to stand up that she follows even though she is quicker up thus beating him so that she can help him the rest of the way.

"C'mon oldie." More groans though this time in response to Kate's old man joke.

Once Castle is fully upright, he leads them to the kitchen where they each have a glass of wine then talk over the horrors that constituted the dinner. Primarily, the problems that the Lindens appeared to have with his career certainly the lack of respect. Then when it came to discussing careers they seemed too interested in Kate. The differing opinions and awkward moments. At least the Lindens had not asked about their relationship status where they had to give an explanation. He also thanked Kate that when she explained their meeting she didn't bring in his criminal misdemeanours because that probably would have sent the Lindens running for the hills if they actually knew.

The night hadn't been that bad, it could have been much worse though they're both pretty sure that the Linden's won't completely disapprove of him or make Ashley end the relationship with Alexis. Only time would tell with that answer.

They finish the clearing up before sitting down to eat the cake that has them both going in for another smallish piece. They're still talking over their supposedly last piece when Alexis walks into the loft, initially taken a back as to why Kate is there.

Kate's the first one to greet Alexis as she sits next to Kate at the breakfast bar who is sat opposite Castle. "Hey, Alexis. How're you?"

"I'm okay, thank you. Do you want some cake?"

"Yes please." Kate sets her fork down on the small side plate that has what is still remaining of her cake to go over to the counter to get Alexis cake as well. "Hey, Dad. How did it go?"

Okay, he really didn't expect Alexis to be that blunt, maybe a softer conversation to start with. "I think it went okay, they like Kate more than me though." It was the only thing he could really tell his daughter. It was the truth, just stretched slightly.

"That's not strictly true." Kate says as she walks back not only with a plate of cake for Alexis but the whole cake. "At first they didn't seemed too interested in your father's career they softened though. Nothing too controversial happened so I think they'll be happy for Ashley to come camping with us."

"Wait, you're coming camping with us?"

Turning to Castle, "you didn't tell her?" A quick shake of the head answers the question. She turns back to Alexis not wanting to spill the whole story as to why she is here. "Your dad told me about this 'meet the parents dinner' and some other stuff then asked me if I wanted to come, he made it sound so intriguing that I asked if I could come as well so he wasn't lonely."

"Oh, so you sure it wasn't because he wanted an ally for the dinner?"

Oh o, busted.

"What in the world would make you think that, Alexis?" Her father asked nervously knowing that his daughter was more perceptive than even he gave her credit for.

"Come on, Dad, your face and reaction when I told you that Ashley's parents wanted to meet you without me there showed how nervous you were. Gram wasn't going to be there and somehow Kate is now coming camping so it hardly takes a genius." It is then when Alexis' phone blares out in the ringtone that he recognises as the one she has for Ashley only. "It's Ash, I'll just take it."

Fortunately Alexis walks over to Castle's office for the aim of some privacy leaving the two adults to have a hushed conversation. "How'd she know? And why didn't you tell her?"

"I...it's Alexis. And...I hoped to avoid that conversation." Kate only gives him one of her overused eye rolls to emphasise her opinion that he should have told Alexis the truth from the outset.

Alexis walks back to join them at the breakfast bar with a despondent look on her face that only reads bad news. On instinct, Castle tries to apologies. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I honestly didn't think that we...I...would fail. They just were-"

"No, no, Dad that isn't it. That was Ash on the phone, he's just been talking to his parents..." oh no, the moment of truth, "they found you fascinating and they want to come camping with us."

Oh...nibbles. Both Kate and Castle nearly choke on the cake that they've returned to eating.

"Yeah, that's fine...that's great." Not. Castle says in a voice that tries to hide his displeasure at the fact.

Alexis rounds the table to press a kiss to her dad's cheek. "Thank you so much, Daddy. I'll go call him back to tell him everything to bring and to get his parents to bring as well. Thank you." Alexis tells him then runs up to her room leaving Castle and Beckett on their own in the kitchen.

"What are we going to do, Castle?" It was one thing keeping up appearances over the course of one hour while they were enjoying the meal, another thing entirely to do it over three days.

"I have no idea, I didn't think for one moment that they would want to come. They don't seem like the camping type."

"Well apparently they do." Trying to find the right words to describe the situation that they will find themselves in at the weekend, she fails though. "It is going to be a disaster."

"We'll just have to plough through. If they ask why we don't share a tent, you can explain that you are a devout Catholic who follows the church's teaching."

"I swear down, Castle, I'm going to kill you one day."

"We'll just walk ahead of them, maybe?"

"You better find some more conversation starters for this weekend."

"Why me? You're there too."

"You got me into this mess."

A growl is returned even though she is partially correct. She reaches for the bottle of wine that is at the end of the breakfast table to pour herself another glass. Thinking for a moment, vodka bottles can be quite sturdy so if they wrap up one...no. No. Not a good example to set to kids. She's having more cake too, she'll walk it off at the weekend so she doesn't care. Cake is more appealing for now. The thought of camping with Castle was great because after spending the time at baseball with him and other occasions it was nice just being in his company. It might have been a weekend to get closer and not have outside pressure. Not now though.

Thank you for reading :)


	22. Dropping in for Lunch

Thank you for reading, reviews, follows and favourites. I'm getting around to replying to reviews now :)

 **Chapter 22 – Dropping in for Lunch**

The after effects of the previous day's events are still sinking in when they're hard at work; or rather having a lively debate about the direction of the next case. The day had been going smoothly up until the moment her mother walked through the door at just after 1215. Johanna knew that Kate usually went for lunch around 1230 so to ensure that the food she had bought would be eaten by the intended recipients, she got there promptly.

She's laughing with Castle about a text he just got from Alexis of her and Ashley, gently rubbing it in that he's a parent of a teenage girl with a boyfriend. She had been tempted to share some of her stories that would mess with him just a bit more. That thought had disappeared as soon as her office door opened slightly to show her mother holding two other bags than just her handbag which almost certainly meant that this wasn't a two minute drop in.

"Hello, Katie. Can I come in?" Johanna asked.

She was basically in the office anyway so it was virtually a null question and Kate wasn't about to tell her to go away when there was only her and Castle even though it was uncomfortable. "Of course, come in. What are you doing here?" Kate asked as she stood up quickly to go to her mother. Castle stood up behind her for politeness her thought.

"I thought that I would come see my favourite daughter-"Johanna started before Kate interrupted her to correct her statement.

"I'm your only child."

"True, and I thought that I would see your partner again." She finished as she continued into her daughter's office.

Oh no. This wasn't going well for Kate. Her mother talking to Castle without any restrictions would just…it was going to be a long lunch.

"And you brought food?" Kate asked as she nodded to the carrier bags that Johanna was just placing on the meeting table.

"I couldn't let you go hungry now." It reminded Kate of her school days when she would have a packed lunch. Johanna unpacked the bag that contained all the food she had brought from a sandwich shop down two blocks describing every item as she went.

Kate noticed distinctly that there were three sets of sandwiches, Pringles and homemade flapjack so she definitely knew that she wanted Castle to be there. Then Kate notices the other bag that is now next to the empty carrier bag that had all the food in. She's pretty sure that it is a solid cuboid which might be a hardback book. If the object is a book then she knows one of her mother's intentions.

Castle goes to get some plates from the kitchenette area which allows her just a few moments with Johanna. "Seriously, what are you doing here?" Kate whispered forcefully.

"Like I said, I'm here to see you."

Kate still didn't believe that was the _only_ reason.

Castle comes back in to find the Becketts sat down with Johanna at the head of the table and Kate to her right. He decides to sit opposite Kate so at Johanna's left offering an good position for three way conversation. They start with the pleasantries such as how work is going even touching on Jim for a short while who had been unable to join them.

It is when Johanna asks Kate about her weekend plans that it starts to get interesting. "So, Katie, do you have anything planned for Sunday or are you coming round for lunch as usual?"

"Actually I am going camping this weekend."

"Really, with who?"

"I'm going with Castle, Alexis, her boyfriend, _and_ his parents."

"You didn't tell me this before, when did this decision occur and why are his parents going as well?" Johanna was already on with the interrogation with the conversation regarding the camping expedition barely even begun.

Kate looks across to Castle for help but doesn't find any leaving her to fend for herself for the time being. "It is a funny story actually." Kate stuttered to begin with. "Yesterday, Castle came in talking about conversation starters that he could use for dinner with Ashely – that's Alexis' boyfriend – Ashley's parents who were coming to dinner to approve him so that they would allow Ashley to go camping with him and Alexis."

"So where do _you_ come in?"

Kate looks again to Castle for help still not getting any. She'll being having stern words with him the moment her mother leaves. "Castle asked me this economic related question that he saw as a conversation starter then I gave him this answer and before I knew it not only was I going to be at the dinner I was also going camping which _he,_ " Kate emphasises the role of Castle for the last part, "texted Henry in the middle of conversation to make sure that I could have the time off and he got an immediate response."

Johanna turns to look at Castle who is now trying to feign innocence through his facial expression. "You did that?"

"I…er…you…Kate…she…maybe." He hadn't even managed to form a proper answer. He sees Kate roll her eyes while Johanna looks ominously at him.

"Yep, he did." She decides to turn the tables on him so that he can explain the rest of the story away. "Tell her, Castle about what happened in the evening."

For a moment he looks like a rabbit caught in headlights then he gathers himself to recount the evening including the awkward conversations including their apparent lack of respect for his writing career and the Lindens earlier than expected departure. Also including that they thought that they had failed to get the approval of the Lindens. Finishing with the car crash news - that was result of Alexis' phone call from Ashley - that the parents were coming as well.

Johanna absorbed the information for a few moments contemplating her response. "Hmm…one more question." For now that was. "What do Ashley's parents think of your relationship?"

"What?" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well I presume that they believe you're in a relationship of some kind or did you skip over that fact?"

"We did not state a definition rather we left them to assume it."

"I would suggest you straighten out a story for this weekend unless there's something you aren't telling me?" Such as a relationship that Johanna wishes the two people in front of her would actually be in. It doesn't take a genius to realise that they share a remarkable chemistry and complement one another in a great way.

"No there isn't, Mum because Castle and I are just friends."

"Given the amount you talk about him during our family meals I was beginning to think otherwise." Kate was cringing due to embarrassment from her mother sharing such exaggerated information.

"Oh really, what does she tell you about me?" Castle asked suddenly very interested and excited about the conversation.

Kate is praying that her mother doesn't go too far with this, well any more than she already has.

"Her most recent topic has been this book that you're basing on her. I must say that I found it a delightful read even though it was your first one in this new field of literature. There are some scenes that I would rather skip since the main character is based on Katie. Jim did enjoy it too and again we would both like to thank you for the signed book. We were waiting for the release date so for it to come before was magnificent."

"Is there anything else that Katie likes to talk about with respects to me?" Castle just called her Katie, how much worse was it going to get?

"Ah yes, you marking her work is something that can be slightly tedious." A lot worse was the answer.

"Oh, really" Castle drew out. "Now, Katie, I thought you liked me playing Mister Castle." Somehow he makes it sound as if they were playing the adult version of teacher student role play which she really doesn't want her mother to hear. She's going to seriously hurt him if he calls her Katie again.

"The other thing that she actually likes is when you come up with actually helpful ways of investigating or more specifically the research for a case because you read it a different way to Kate." Castle's smile was about as big as can be as he was gleaming with pride from Johanna's statement. "Also when you got her out of trouble with the press that one time. You're actually quite helpful." His smile was still as big as it could be.

"I don't like it when you spill my secrets, Mother, because it ends up like this." Kate says then nods in Castle's direction. "He's going to be like this all day and don't forget the weekend."

"Oh well, you'll just have to live with me then." Johanna pauses as she reaches for the other bag she brought, then quickly retrieves it. "I've been meaning to ask you to do this for a while but I've never managed to sort it. Every time I have tried I have then been swamped with work. Anyway, Rick, would you sign this book please?" Johanna asks as she passes the final Derek Storm novel to him.

"Of course, anything for you Becketts." He reaches for a pen so that he can sign her book including a small message that is only for Johanna's eyes. _Please tell me more of Katie's secrets anytime. For research purposes :) Best Wishes, Rick_

"You and Alexis should come around for Sunday dinner next week, it would be great to see her again."

"That sounds delightful, doesn't it Kate?"

"Yes, it will be fun. Just please no more secrets."

"I can't promise that, Katie." Johanna says as she places her hand gently on Kate's arm.


	23. Snuggling Down in the Wild

Thank you for the reviews, favourites, and follows.

 **Chapter 23 - Snuggling Down in the Wild**

The next few days passed agonisingly quickly, even though it was inevitable the camping trip that would include the Ashely and his parents. She finished at lunch on Friday so that they could go prepare for the departure due at four to avoid rush hour as much as possible. As nobody had a car that seated more than five, Ashley's parents took their car as well that in some ways made the trip that much more bearable as it allowed the journey to be just himself, Kate, and Alexis. He didn't even want to imagine what it would have been like to share a car for two hours as well.

The first shock came when Alexis told them that she and Ashley wanted to be in the same car, to her though it didn't matter whose. Secretly she wanted to go with her dad though he had won that battle, suggesting that it would be better for Alexis to go with Ashley and his parents where she could explain more about which activities they usually got up to while camping. That had got the attention of Ashley's parents who took Castle up on the offer to have Alexis with them. He had at least won one battle. He knew that Ashley's parents wouldn't let the teenagers get up to anything that Castle wouldn't want happening.

That left just him and Beckett in his Mercedes travelling to the campsite together which made him happy, hopefully one of the highlights of the trip. She had her iPod plugged into the car's stereo system where they would pick some out of the one thousand songs she had on there. Eventually, they left it on shuffle as they talked for the fourth time this week what they would actually be doing. She had insisted early on that she did not want to talk about work at all this weekend, the whole purpose was to get away from work which is why she had turned her email notification off only leaving mobile internet on so that iMessages could get through; both her parents had iPhones and even though they were aware of her trip, that had initially thought she was lying, might actually need to get in contact with her. She would not be texting them any stories.

During the journey, the Lindens had managed to fall back from Castle's Mercedes so they were relying solely on their satellite navigation and Alexis. This had meant that they arrived nearly half an hour after Beckett and Castle who had pulled over just outside the campsite entrance so that they could check in together. Through communication with Alexis, Castle knew that he and Kate had some time to kill that started with them getting ice cream from the campsite shop. Even if it was just two milk chocolate Magnums, it made for a laugh when Beckett got some on her nose then while Castle was chuckling at her some of the chocolate fell on his shirt. Oops. They both managed to clean up in time so that they were presentable for when the Lindens arrived.

Check in was a non-event which was fortunate since they had needed to book another pitch after it ended up being six people going. The two plots were located next to one another with a barbecue in between and the showers block about fifty metres away. That was when the next shock happened.

Everyone was unpacking their cars getting ready to erect the tents when Ashley's mother asked about tents. "Alexis and Ashley each have their own tents out, could we collect the one for my husband and I?"

That had not been the plan, they were supposed to have brought their own as he and Kate were each having their own. That wasn't the case any longer. "Did you not bring your own? Alexis said she had told Ashley."

"Oh no, she said that you had two of the two man tents. If you haven't-"

Great, just great. If they weren't in company now he would be having a heated discussion with Alexis. It was a setup, Alexis knew that he and Kate would have separate tents. "Of course, I do believe that Alexis misunderstood." Still not impressed, at least it would get him on the Lindens good side. "We do have two bigger tents, Kate and I were going to have one each; her family are devout Catholics. We can share though, won't we, Kate?" He explained as he nudged Kate who then stuttered in.

"Yes, we can share. We have our own sleeping bags...so...yeah." Kate really isn't impressed either but is able to sell it to Miriam Linden which was impressive in itself. The hardnosed woman couldn't easily be fooled.

Kate moves from where she's stood at Castle's side to collect the tent to give to Miriam who happily walks off with it. They overhear Miriam ask Bob "do you have any idea how to put this up?"

It was going to be a long weekend, not in a good way.

"C'mon, Castle, let's get our tent up." They quickly move into action, placing their tent as far away as is respectable from where the Lindens and Alexis are pitching their tents; any further would look as if they were up to something, any closer would be too close.

They manage to get it done quickly, beating even Alexis who had probably given up to help Ashley's parents who were clearly hopeless at this camping business. Airbeds pumped up as well because Castle hates having a bad back which sleeping on just a mat would almost certainly cause to flare up. It is a double one that rather than just a single size that was pumped up manually, an adapter for the tyre pump is used for the purpose. They sneak it into their tent while the others are distracted so that they won't get any ideas or Kate's story about devout Catholicism won't fall apart.

They continue to plod about looking busy even though they aren't actually doing that much other than talking about nothing important. Her chastising will come when they are alone in the tent tonight as no other ears need to hear it. Once they actually have nothing else to pretend to be doing, Castle lets the others know that they're going to the shop to get some coal for the barbeque.

They take their time about it, doing one lap of the playground which includes have a couple of minutes on the swings and then another of the campsite shop before actually collecting the coal and walking back. They both carry the bag, one hand from each of them grabbing the top corner. When they returned to their pitches, they saw that their camping companions had still not finished putting up their three tents although the two man tent for Bob and Miriam was erected. Once the bag is dumped beside the barbeque Kate returns to the car where in the refrigerated cool box there are some sausages and burgers to be cooked for the evening meal. She helps Castle to set up the barbeque then leaves him cooking; it wasn't an argument worth having. He was a man thus he wanted to have control of the barbeque, unlike most men though Castle was actually a good cook which he practiced frequently. The lovely meal earlier in the week was a testament to that.

Meanwhile she sets about getting the picnic set out along with everything else required for their meal. It doesn't take long though until she's back stood at his side as they talk aimlessly while they both cook dinner. As usual he can make her laugh at things that she really shouldn't, one of the things today was about the Lindens where she has to suppress her laughing by burying her head into his shoulder.

Dinner is ready just as the Lindens and Alexis have finished preparing their tents for the weekend, which took more than an hour longer than it did Rick and Kate. They all sat around in their fold up chairs eating their burgers and hot dogs in the bread that had been warmed on the barbeque and fortunately for everyone was not burn or tasted funny. Well done Castle.

Only small conversations were had during the meal where each of the 'couples' sat next to one another where the group formed an admittedly spread out circle. The Lindens insisted on doing the washing and clearing up which allowed Castle and Beckett some time on their own to discuss what would happen for the rest of the evening if they had to entertain. Short on ideas, Beckett decided to stay plain and simple so she went to retrieve a pack of cards that she had in her bag. While they waited for the others to return they played 'go fish' themselves knowing that it would be quick. Neither hated leaving a game unfinished.

Soon enough the other four returned to join them in a game, for simplicity given the dwindling light and limited artificial light in the form of lamps and torches they had, she got the Uno cards out instead; colours and numbers were easier to distinguish in the fading light. Also, it took less brain power.

Just after nine thirty, Kate excuses herself to go for a shower which ends up being the last game as the others decide to go back to their tents with some of the others deciding whether to shower tonight or in the morning. Notably Castle is one to go for a shower as well, though he ensures that he is slower so that Kate can be back at the tent first thus allowing her to get settled. He would be much less apprehensive going into an already occupied tent than Kate may have been.

That is why twenty minutes later when he returns to the tent having checked on Alexis - mainly to ensure that she was alone in the tent - he crawls in to see his tent buddy in tucked up in her sleeping bag...reading. Not that reading was bad, he just expected something else. He clumsily makes his way into his sleeping bag having jostled Kate because she was on the air mattress too. That was probably not the best idea, it wasn't as if he had done it on purpose though.

Once he has settled, she drops the book to the side before purposely bouncing the bed to turn on to her side to face him. Propping her head up on her arm she gives him a deadly glare.

"What?" He asks exasperatedly, having hoped that all the issues that they had faced throughout the day had been dealt with.

"Castle, we are sharing a tent and I'm meant to be a devout Catholic. First off, why are we sharing a tent?"

"Because the Lindens didn't bring one." Another glare tells him that the answer he gave wasn't the one she wanted. "I told Alexis to tell them that they would need to bring their own tent, didn't you see her face when Mrs Linden asked us for it?" Oh, then she realises that maybe it wasn't _all_ his fault. "As for your religion...umm..."

"What are they going to say when they realise that the devout Catholic is not at church on Sunday morning?"

"You got up early to pray?" Another glare, he really hated the glares she gave him. At least it wasn't a deathly glare. "You'll go to mass on Sunday night if we're back or go twice in the week to make up for it?"

Frankly she didn't have anything better so unless something else came up, that would need to be her explanation. "Fine. Let's set tent rules." This was going to be new. "No excessive bouncing. No sneaking into my sleeping bag. No waking me up in the middle of the night because you're bored. At night you sleep, no middle of the night inspiration, and no excessive noise. We don't want anyone to think that there is anything going on in here."

"You're no fun."

"Castle."

"Fiiiiinneeeee."

"Are you happy to go to sleep now? There's a long day tomorrow."

"I suppose so."

"Castle, stop acting as if you're five years old and had your favourite toy taken away." Miss Beckett was a real spoil sport.

"Goodnight, Beckett."

"Goodnight, Castle." It is then that he presses a small kiss to her cheek. In response she hits his arm.

"Ow." He says in a hushed voice so that nobody can hear them.

"Keep to your own side." She turns over so that her back is to him, not wanting to look at him while she is trying to sleep.

He slowly and silently shuffles closer to her so that he's just a few inches away from where he would love to have her tightly wrapped in his arms. She either doesn't realise it or makes no action avoiding the closeness.

He wakes up in the middle of the night to find that somehow their bodies have got just that bit closer so his arm is slung around her waist with her back plastered to his chest. If the Lindens or anyone saw them right now then the devout Catholic excuse would be blown out of the water. He would love the chance to get used to this because it is very relaxing.

Kate too wakes up in the middle of the night to find them close together. It is something that she didn't want to happen because of the awkwardness that it might ensue but she has never felt so snuggled and comfortable in another man's arm. Although she would have much preferred to be in a real bed. She shuffles back into him just a little further because she wants to pretend even if it is just for a little while.

XXX

Come morning, following a good night of sleep, Kate is rejuvenated and up early much to Castle's dismay who wants to turnover to go back to sleep. When she tells him that she's going to get breakfast, the sound of food is enough to get him moving. Also the opportunity to spend more time alone with Kate is a good incentive. She waits on the chair outside of their tent while he changes; she had already when he was fighting sleep. There's a part of her that would like to go back into the tent just to see his naked boy. They're not there yet though.

They walk quietly to the campsite bakery to buy a variety of pastries to take back for the others of whom there is no sign of life. He did check Alexis' and Ashley's tent to see if there was only one person in each of them. While they're at the shop, they stop for coffee since both are desperate for just a cup to get them through the day. He would never tire of the site of Kate Beckett in shorts and a t-shirt, especially in this setting that was so detached from her usual attire. She was still the intelligent and smoking hot lawyer now though she was also the laid back camper and explorer.

Once they have everyone else up and ready for their active day ahead, they begin their hike that really shows those who are fit and ones who spend more time at a desk than they should do meaning that the Lindens drag behind more than they expected. Kate is the first one to scale the hill, she didn't know that Castle had dropped back because she had been busy talking. She thought she had been talking to Castle who remained quiet for once though as it turned out it had only been herself. Castle was still unable to fathom how Kate managed to be so fit, he knew she ran in the mornings but she worked such long hours he assumed that she wouldn't run every day. Everything the woman did surprised him. It was depressing when Alexis had overtaken him so when he caught up with Kate and Alexis who were sat on a rock at the top, he heard them gossiping. The sudden end to the gossiping when he was in earshot of actually being able to understand was what made him suspicious.

They stopped off at a walkers' café where they enjoyed a substantial lunch with overfilled sandwiches, crisps, fruit, and cake. As appealing as coffee sounded to Kate, she knew that it was better for her to have water for the rest of the day. She learned to take it easy for the rest of the walk so that she wouldn't get too far ahead. Instead sticking beside Castle where they each discussed some of the best camping trips that they had. She told him about her parents' cabin that was her father's pride and joy. He had put so much effort into doing up the place that they had bought for a bargain price. If they wanted to go camping again, she would take Castle and Alexis up to the cabin. Not the Lindens, it wasn't that big of a place.

By the time that they returned to the campsite, it was nearing seven. All of them were muddy so went for showers pretty soon after returning while always having someone at the tents. When Castle returned from his shower he saw his would be girlfriend and daughter cooking dinner; he would love to come home to that one day or just walk into his own kitchen to see that. While dinner conversation is much the same as the day previous, it does include discussion of what they saw while out on their walk including the wildlife, primarily though the incredible views that they had seen once they had reached the tops of hills. He still hated anything steep, his thighs would feel the pain in the morning. They end up playing Uno once again as it was so popular the night before, it flowed easier than the typical card games would. Castle is still disappointed that playing poking while camping isn't the best idea without oodles of baggage including a proper table, not just the boring fold up that they have, as well as chips.

After the conversation of University and plans for the forthcoming year, it is Miriam who asks a question that nobody had expected. "So, Kate, what about you? What are your plans?"

Kate stutters, she's unsure as to why Miriam is asking her rather than Castle. She thought that the Lindens had gotten over their fixation with Kate over Castle. This question suggests otherwise. "What do you mean?"

"You're pretty accomplished in your career so what about the other part of your life?"

"Right, yes, of course." Kate responds. She then tucks a piece of hair behind her ear which allows a few more seconds of thinking time. "There are still many goals that I have in my professional career, however, there are things that I want in my personal life." She turns to Castle for the last part not realising that there are five sets of eyes on her. Castle reaches for her hand in reassurance, partly because he knows it will help and secondly because it is what a decent boyfriend would do. He knows she's not pretending anymore, just that what she's saying has a different meaning to them. There's honesty in her voice and the look in her eyes that isn't just saying _help me_ , also telling him that _it is true, just give me time_. "Things that I haven't been able to admit to myself because I'm not sure I was ready."

He'll wait for her, as long as it takes. She's special and he won't ruin it by pushing it too soon.

Castle cuts in because he can see that she's nervous and wants out of this situation. Pretending or not, Miriam has put Kate into an uncomfortable position. "As for me, I have a new book on the horizon based her on Kate. It is nearly halfway done and since the first one has been such a success there is a deal for three more."

His distraction has appeared to have worked since those four sets of eyes that were trained on Kate are now trained on him. "That is quite impressive, Rick. Is that a normal writing speed for an author?"

"It varies, for me though I am quite happy."

Situation saved.

Everyone was exhausted from their long trek so retire to bed early which is slightly disappointing to some. It doesn't stop Castle and Beckett talking in their tent. They acted like a couple, the way they were around one another and how they spoke to each other. Kate Beckett certainly wasn't acting as if she was a devout Catholic.

While they were trying to wind down for the night they spoke of stories from their university days, Kate telling stories of her Rebel Becks days and Castle telling stories of well that could be applicable now. Apart from the getting arrested events, that part of his personality was now in the history books where he hoped it would remain for the rest of his life. Unless he was being 'arrested' by Kate Beckett in their bedroom one day... That thought was silent. During a break in the story telling she turns to him, "Castle, one more thing, will you stop staring at me like..."

"Like you're my smoking hot girlfriend who I can't take my eyes off?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean that you're my girlfriend," he moves his fingers to give the illusion of speech marks, "so I shall look at you as I so desire."

"Great." Just flaming great, she would have to put up with it for the rest of the time they spent with the Lindens.

"Or I could..." he says before wrapping an arm around her sleeping bag about at waist height then dragging her into him, "I could do this."

"Castle." She admonishes, hitting his arm in slight retaliation.

"I like this."

"I'm Catholic, remember?" Kate was actually Catholic though not as devout as the Kate that Castle had told the Lindens that she was. She would go to church sometimes, always on the two most important dates in the church's calendar.

"Yes, I know you are, though I don't believe that you actually follow all the teachings of the church."

"Castle, are you asking for my _number_?"

"How could you think such a thing?" He asks in a joking manner. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He dances his eyebrows up and down to show he's just playing.

"Men, you all want to know but you don't want to know."

"Is that 'no' then?"

"Yes it is a no. Now let go of me so I can get some sleep." As nice as it felt to be snuggled up together, they weren't in a relationship and weren't meant to be in such close quarters either. She shuffles back over to her side of the air bed which is harder than one may think in a sleeping bag. "Night, Castle."

"Goodnight, Kate."

Ten minutes pass and he can tell she isn't asleep either and he really isn't that tired or at least not so much as he probably should be. "Kate." He waits for a response. "Are you awake?"

"No." She answers which is quite clearly a lie since she does indeed answer.

"Good, me too." She groans and rolls over to face him now that he knows she is awake and he's going to start talking to her. "What do you really think of the Lindens?"

She shuffles closer to him so that they're closer and don't have to speak as loud. That way people who shouldn't be hearing their conversation won't be. "I think that they are nice people when they are in their element even if they're a bit stuffy as you put it before. They could do with a little more exercise."

"You could say that again." She stares at him with a scolding look. "What? They could do."

"Don't be mean, Castle. They have a way of life and this weekend is new to them so give them a break. Anyways, why do you ask what I think of them?"

"Well seeing as Alexis really likes Ashley I fear that I may have to deal with them for a time coming. That also means that you have to as well."

"What?" Kate hissed. "Why me?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and they will expect to see you again." Castle struggles to explain. Kate gives him another look showing him that she's not impressed with his response. "Look, they like you and I need your help while they warm up to me."

"Are you scared of them or something?"

"No...maybe…look, I don't want Alexis to hate me and if his parents don't like me then it will make her mad. People usually warm up to me, I mean take you for instance. You couldn't stand me at the beginning and now we are sharing a tent."

"I'm probably the exception but I will help you because it seems like the right thing to do." Plus it will help develop their relationship so she can help decide if they have a realistic shot at a romantic long term relationship.

XXX

Sunday starts off in a similar way to what Saturday did with Castle and Beckett going to get breakfast where he checks on Alexis' and Ashely's tents as well. He's still looking at Kate as if she was his girlfriend, Kate would just have to deal with it.

Instead of going for a walk, the group hired bikes to go on a bike ride for the morning as after lunch they needed to prepare to go home. As much as Castle tried to talk Beckett into hiring a tandem bike she wasn't having any of it based on the reason that they were going mountain biking and wanted control of her own bike. As much as she hated it, Kate acknowledged that she would need to go at a slower pace so that everyone could stay together. She did enjoy when she splashed Castle as she went past him as they went through a puddle. Much of the route was flat which meant that such gaps wouldn't open up as it did yesterday where there were many steep inclines. They stopped at another café that was near the campsite to have another big lunch that would suffice until they got back to New York. It was every bit as enjoyable as lunch had been the previous day with conversation free flowing all of them knowing that their weekend away was nearing its end.

Packing up to go home was always depressing as it meant that the fun was over and normal life would resume shortly. Not to mention putting the tents back in the cases was significantly harder than unpacking them. Eventually though both cars were packed with all the luggage and camping equipment.

Instead of parting ways back in the city it is agreed that they go their own separate ways home so the goodbyes wouldn't be at either of the apartments in the city that could go on for longer than necessary. Alexis and Ashley have their own private goodbyes while the adults talk amongst themselves. Castle has his arm around Kate's waist as if they were a couple so that they can convey that to the Lindens even though he doesn't think it is actually necessary.

When they each return to their parents the goodbyes are said on the late yet sunny Sunday afternoon.

"We had a wonderful time this weekend where we have learned so much; thank you, Rick. You too, Kate."

Castle presses a kiss to Kate's cheek feeling it a suitable moment to do so. If Kate does feel uneasy about it then she managed to hide it because she actually wished – in a way – that the kiss was to her lips instead.

"It has been good to spend time with your family, I can see why Alexis likes Ashley so much." Rick says in response.

The Lindens bid them a final goodbye dropping yet another bombshell on Beckett and Castle, "we would love to come to your wedding." Miriam says.

Neither one of them form a response.

Thank you for reading :)


	24. A Friend in Need

Thank you for the reviews, fav, and follows. Bit of angst for the next few chapters.

 **Chapter 24 - A Friend in Need**

It appeared to just be a normal day in the office for Castle and Beckett, she had been busy writing up notes from a meeting the day before preparing to finalise a summary that Castle was eager to get his hands on to review. He had enjoyed acting like a teacher in terms of marking work by grammatically checking her work.

The normality was ended abruptly when Beckett's phone rang. Not that her phone ringing was unusual but who called her meant that the day would change drastically. He knew that it must be someone that she knew quite well as when the caller ID was shown a picture came up rather than just the typical screensaver and number.

Beckett glanced at the phone which had caught her attention; she smiled before picking up the phone so to answer the call. He didn't catch the name nor when she greeted the mysterious person as before she could say the name she was cut off. Her tone had started really light and happy but then changed to one of panic and worry. Her face fell as the caller continued whatever he or she was saying.

He couldn't make out much of the conversation especially as the caller seemed to be speaking through the crying which alone made his heart hurt knowing that this was no longer just a client ringing but rather someone that Beckett knew. He could tell that from her face as well, he was able to see how her throat bobbed as she swallowed making him wonder how exactly she was holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

After a few moments he decided to allow her some privacy as the phone call was clearly going to be of a delicate manner. He left the room so that she would be able to say whatever she wanted without worrying that he would hear. Even if she didn't need that, it felt right to offer it to her anyway.

He sat outside of her office until she came to open her door silently telling him to enter. On her way to her office door she had picked up coat from the hook and was currently putting it on. "Castle, I've got to go and I'm sorry that I can't tell you more but I just need you to leave this. I have to deal with this on my own, for now at least."

"Of course." His eyes followed her around the room as she was packing her belongings and any paperwork she may require. In her haste it appeared as if she couldn't locate her handbag which he knew where it was. He strode over to the stool where she had placed it earlier then brought it to her where she nodded in acknowledgement. "Kate, just so you know, you can call me at any time be it day or night I will be there to answer it." He promised to her hoping that she would confide in him if she needed it especially now as her distress was evident.

"Thank you, Castle. It means a lot." Beckett said to Castle which he was glad for. When they first met she wouldn't have even considered thanking him nor appreciative of the comment possibly because he may have not been genuine.

Kate was still in shock at the phone call that she had received from her old school friend Chrissie. They had been quite close through high school, kept in touch while they were at university even though they were on different coasts. While they hadn't been as close in recent years they never forgot the good times they had experienced together. Kate had been a bridesmaid at Chrissie's wedding and been a shoulder to cry on when the couple was going through tough times. Today's news though was something that nobody ever wanted to hear about.

Chrissie's phone call was frantic made in desperation when any words were muffled by the crying. Kate had been initially so pleased to see Chrissie's picture illuminate her phone believing it to be a social call. Beckett hadn't even managed to greet her friend properly before she heard the crying.

Chrissie's daughter, Kate's goddaughter, Jessie had been kidnapped. She was missing, it was breaking her heart so she could only imagine what it was doing to Jessie's parents. At least Castle had allowed her the privacy to deal with this on her own. She really did not need him at this stage.

Kate rushed to Chrissie's home that wasn't too far from where Kate lived herself. As she entered Chrissie's building she bee lined for the lift then pressed the button for Chrissie's floor. The lift didn't seem to close quickly enough so she pushed the three more times as if it was going to make the doors close quicker.

It took a while after Kate knocked on the apartment door for it to be answered by Chrissie who encased her in a tight hug that was almost suffocating but in the current circumstances it was understandable.

They walked into the living room in the family's apartment, Kate still had her arm around her friend. Kate noticed the family liaison officers that were in the kitchen. Chrissie's husband still sat with them as they looked over the photos of Jessie and their family more reminiscing than looking for something as she could hear him talking about memories.

The detective on the case, who Kate had encountered indirectly before, briefed her on the case which gave her an understanding of where they actually were as Chrissie and her husband were distraught and struggling to keep everything together. No parent should ever be in a situation such as this where they wondered if they would ever see their three year old girl again.

The hours seemed to pass as afternoon became evening which progressed to night with no information or developments. That was until the ransom call came at just after midnight. There were still detectives and uniforms who had been joined by agents from the FBI no longer after Kate had arrived. The family's phones had all been set up with monitoring devices so that the calls could be recorded.

The FBI realised a few hours after the initial contact from the kidnapper that it was someone that was known to them. He had done this before, sometimes the child had lived other times the worst had occurred. When they told the parents, Kate could only look on from the kitchen hearing Chrissie rightly so rant at them to why the person had not been found before. How he had been able to get away with it time and time again. They wouldn't be in this position if he had been caught before.

They had the money that would be withdrawn once the bank opened in the morning plans were being made as the agents rushed about talking to one another in hushed voices then on their phones to whoever they talked to. As agonising as the experience was, Kate could feel herself tiring having been awake for over twenty hours.

Kate just wanted to talk to someone, the person would need to be an outsider to the situation who wouldn't judge. Calling her parents wouldn't work, nor would any of her colleagues; only one person came to mind.

Castle.

He said to her that she could call him anytime maybe now was that time.

She excused herself to the guest room claiming she just needed to lie down for a while which was true though she just needed the privacy right now. She needed to be strong for Chrissie so that is what she would be. On leaving the living area Kate glanced over to where the couple were close snuggled together on the settee. Tear tracks evident on both of their faces.

Kate dumped her handbag on the bed before falling back on it not so gracefully. How she wished that Jessie was in the room next door cuddled up with her teddies fast asleep. Kate too would be at home then. She closed her eyes picturing Jessie running around at her last birthday party with the pink hat that was too big for her. Good memories they were, ones that would be repeated in the future hopefully.

After a few minutes had passed, Kate regained her composure so that she could call Castle. She reached for her bag to quickly retrieve the phone, she didn't have to scroll far through her recent call list to find his name. She hit his name quickly before she lost the courage to ring him. The phone rang almost until the point that it would cut off when he picked up, his voiced laced with sleep softly spoke "Good...morning, Beckett, what can I-?" He was cut off before he could ask anything else.

"Castle, what do I say to the parents of a little girl who has been kidnapped?" She asked the panic evident with worry.

The sleepiness that Castle still had was vanished in an instant. As a parent he was even more sympathetic, if that was possible, to the kidnap of a child.

"You can't is the simple answer." That really wasn't helping her. "Those parents won't be reassured by anything, all they can think of is that they will never see their angel again. It doesn't matter if it is you, the police, or the FBI."

"So what do I do?"

"You be there for them. Make sure that they eat and that they are hydrated. They will not be thinking straight so do the basic things that will slip their minds. I know it sounds tedious but looking after them can help."

"Okay, I can cook and make drinks. Anything else?"

"Give them space. Don't push them but be there when they need someone that isn't law enforcement which I presume is you."

"Yeah, that is me."

"Tell me something, just give me a reason to smile." If there was anything she could count on Castle for was the ability to make her smile however down in the dumps she felt.

"Okay, a story or a joke?"

"A small story, please."

He knew not to make it anything like what was happening so fairy tales were out of the question. Changing it up a bit, he'd tell their story. Albeit, a dreamy version of it.

"Once upon a time, there was a lawyer named Katie. She was called Becks by her colleagues that she hated whereas her colleagues seemed to love it. She was locked up in her office where she was drowned with work from her superiors who, because of her abilities, took advantage of the demand for her services allowing the work to be piled on while they were able to take nice long holidays due to their reduced workload.

"One day, one of her superiors, Henrietta, realised what they were doing was wrong. She took on some of Katie's cases as a favour that she joked would need to be paid back one day though not to the same extent. Henrietta had seen the wrongs of her ways and vowed to try to change how the other superiors treated her.

"A few weeks later on what Katie believed to be a peaceful evening she received a call from Henrietta who needed to cash in the favour that Katie owed her. Katie was sent all the information to read on her iPad while a sweet smelling taxi took her to the police station where her favourite author was being held as a result of being accused of something he simply didn't do.

"It wasn't until Katie walked into the cell that who she would be defending clicked into place. She stood there for a few moments slack jawed in response to seeing him. Rick Rodgers, she had only met him once at a book signing many years ago when he tried to hit on her which was unsurprisingly unsuccessful for this woman wanted someone that was nothing like the writer. Guys that appealed to her were just not right for her. She liked the idea of dating a man that was the male version of her. He didn't necessarily have to be a lawyer but smart and funny was what she desired. All the relationships with the men she thought would be good turned out to be near disasters. At times she wondered if she'd be destined to be a lonely woman for the rest of her days.

"She gathered herself so that she could properly introduce herself. The author tried to be his charming self but it didn't float with Becks. Oh no. She was there to do her job and that was all.

"She successfully got him released after which they parted ways much to Rodgers' disappointment. All he wanted to do was make her smile so she could be happy. As he rode home in the cab he wanted to know more about the Katie he had just met. She intrigued him and had challenged him. Few people had done that in such a way that had him dropping on everything she said.

"So he called Henrietta to ask if he could shadow Katie to which she agreed. Katie on the other hand would be a different challenge which was confirmed the following morning. He had arrived bright and early with the aim of beating her there, he brought with him her favourite coffee and a Danish swirl.

"Becks had been grumpy that morning and was totally not on board with the idea of him following her around. They bickered about it before Katie stormed out of the office to see Henrietta who confirmed that Katie would now have a helper.

"Katie tortured Rick that day, he left the office with paper cuts and a bruised arm. He had been stupid enough to run his mouth off that landed in him the metaphorical dog house. As each day went by she began to accept him more and more. The day when he first saw her cross examination that destroyed the prosecution blew him away. He had a complete new level of respect that he hadn't thought possible.

"His book was a massive success that resulted in an offer for him to write four more to begin with. Katie had become soft on him by then, they spent time together outside of the office that delighted her parents who had longed for the day that they would see their daughter enjoy life again. He had transformed her from being a woman married to her work to the woman who had found out how to live life again. All because of that annoying writer she had to put up with.

"One night around eighteen months after their partnership had commenced she needed a date for a legal function that she was required to attend as she was receiving an award. Not knowing anyone else who would dare accompany her, she asked him to go which is obliged without question.

"He turned up early to pick her up in the limo that he had specially arranged for them. He insisted that a woman of such esteem needed to arrive in style. The evening went smoothly, including the speech that she had to give. What surprised him was that she thanked him. That was after everyone such as her parents and the people at the firm who showed such faith in her. She explained how he had helped her see things that she didn't before. He had helped her in ways that she couldn't by herself. Don't get me wrong, she was still the best damn lawyer out there but he had made her human again. Made her smile and seen that there was more to life than just work. A loud round of applause followed that also involved people looking at him. It was possibly the only time that he had felt uncomfortable in the spotlight because he didn't want to be in it. This was about Becks.

"As soon as the pleasantries were over, the evening became boring. Just as teenage Becks would have done she decided to skip out. He didn't realise what was happening until she grabbed his arm to tug him toward the exit. He went to retrieve their coats before asking what they were doing. She told him that she had enough of being at the ceremony and wanted to go out.

"Still confused as to what was going on, he continued to let her pull him out of the building. She stopped them abruptly to pull him down for a life affirming kiss that was filled with passion. He responded with just as much vigour as she had given even though Katie's trophy was uncomfortable resting between his shoulder blades as her arms linked around his neck.

"He asked her what was happening, while she wanted to give a sarcastic response she told him that she had had enough of lying to herself so took the plunge. They had the potential to be perfect to have the 'always and forever' that she had dreamed of. That night she took him home where they made passionate love for hours until they fell into a blissful sleep where she knew that she had finally been totally set free from the cage that her job had locked her in.

"Ten years later they had an amazing family, which consisted of three kids, two boys and a baby girl along with a dog named Sam. They lived in lovely loft in Manhattan, and had a home out in the Hamptons that featured a pool, tennis court, and backed on to the beach. They lived happily ever after."

"Wow, Castle, that was a great story although the first part sounded strangely familiar."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said teasingly.

"I'm sure you do. Thank you that did cheer me up a bit."

"I'm pleased to be able to make you smile so easily. Is there anything else that I could do for you? Maybe go get you a bag of clothes or something?"

"Actually, Castle that would be very helpful. You could stop here to get my key or I could ring my doorman to tell him to let you in."

"Whatever is best for you? I'll ring in the morning that way Dan is on shift who loves your books and has seen you there before so will be less of a problem. Take your licence. Then could you just get me the essentials like clothes, trainers, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner. I don't know how long I'll be here so really don't want to bother the parents too much."

"No worries, I won't go rummaging through your drawers just the straight in gather and straight out, I promise."

She genuinely believed him however great his temptation would be to sift through her underwear drawer. She hadn't quite thought of that when she agreed to him collecting essentially an overnight bag for her. "Thank you, Castle, you are really kind."

"Anything for you, remember that you can ring me anytime even if you just want another story."

"Goodnight, Castle."

"Until tomorrow, Beckett. No, until later today" Of course he couldn't just say 'night' he had to spruce it up. She hit to end the call dropping her phone on the bed beside her leaning back even more on the bed needing just a few more minutes of peace.

Kate was awoken by a flurry of activity with people shuffling about and talking that she couldn't quite make out. She hadn't intended to fall asleep; her eyes had gotten heavier and heavier until she finally rested. Looking at her watch she could see that it had just passed six which was her usual waking up time perhaps it had been a mixture of her own body clock and the commotion downstairs.

Giving herself the once over in the mirror Kate prepared to re-join everyone downstairs ready to apologise for her long absence if necessary. She managed to hear that Jessie's father, Damien, was preparing to go to the bank as it opened at eight. On sight, Kate could see that both parents were still in yesterday's clothes and for all she knew may not have left the living area since Kate had excused herself earlier.

Remembering what Castle had said to her earlier she went to ask Chrissie if she would like anything, indeed she and her husband would very much like a coffee. Kate set about making them their drinks with the coffee machine that she had mastered last night. Trying to be quiet wasn't aided by the whizzing of the steamer. Seeing the bread tin on the side, Kate decided to do some toast since everybody who liked bread liked toast so someone would eat it. Putting a plate out wouldn't be a waste even if Chrissie and Damien didn't eat it. Kate continued to work around the kitchen gathering jam, marmalade, and peanut butter to place on the tray. She carefully loaded up the tray with the drinks and plate piled high with slices of toast.

She gently placed it on the coffee table that was in front of the couple then placed their drinks on mats that were slightly closer to where they were sitting than on the tray placed centrally. Just as Kate was bringing her hand back to pick up the empty tray to the kitchen, Chrissie clasped it in between both of hers. "Thank you, Kate." Kate offered a small smile in response knowing that she could say a thousand things but wouldn't add anything else.

On returning to the kitchen Kate set about making herself some toast as what she had done before had since made her hungry. Castle was right, doing small tasks such as this would help. She could hear the toast being eaten which was proof enough.

Sitting at the breakfast bar allowed her to be out of the centre of the investigation while knowing what was going on should she be needed at any point. She heard the lead agent go over the plan once again as if he had said it about ten times already but they were the most knowledgeable so they had to be listened to. During a small break she rang Dan, her doorman, to let him know that Castle would be coming around soon.

Before she realised it was time for Damien to go, the past hour had flown by even though she had made everyone another round of hot drinks. Castle was definitely on coffee making duty for the foreseeable future. As soon as Damien had left Kate moved to sit with Chrissie on the sofa who started softly crying again into Kate's shoulder. The wait for the next news would continue in the same way as before, agonising.

As Chrissie lay on her shoulder she received a text from Castle telling her that he was leaving her place so would be with her soon. She would have to move then for now though she would be a shoulder to sleep on.

Castle's visit was only brief as he insisted on not intruding at the delicate time. She met him in the foyer to the apartment block where he handed over the overnight bag that he had collected. He explained what he had brought her and reminded her that if she needed anything day or night just to call even if it was just to hear his voice. The very last part had made her chuckle slightly. She made sure that she got one of Castle's bear hugs that were so comforting and reassuring. Being in the warmth of his arms, as she was in that moment. made her feel safe. He left telling her that he hoped for the best, as everyone did.

Once she returned to the apartment she went to freshen up just as Chrissie had suggested telling Kate that she would be alright for a while. Kate made it quick so she could be back with her friend made so much easier given how Castle had packed everything so neat and tidily. It was such a relief to get out of the trouser suit that she had been wearing for over a day. He had even packed her makeup bag with a sticky note that read _not that you need it :)_.

Even though Kate had only been gone for little under a quarter of an hour, the level of activity had increased as if she had been gone much longer. Overhearing people talking she gathered that Damien had the money and was now on the way to the drop point. The tension was rising too.

The next hour seemed to go by in a blur but at the same time each second felt like a minute for Chrissie. There was no further contact, radio silence, this was not what they were told was going to happen. Even the agents who remained at the apartment went on shut down mode avoiding Chrissie and Kate.

When Kate was able to see that an agent was on the outside of the room not interacting with anyone she seamlessly moved over to where he was stood. Only by using her interrogation skills was she able to get anything out of the young man. He eventually told her that something was going on with the kidnapper and they couldn't say anything because none of the agents at the apartment knew what the current stage was. Satisfied, Kate left the man who was visibly shaken from their conversation to return to Chrissie.

The next hour whizzed by, until Damien returned with the agents who hadn't told him anything either. All the secrecy was driving them insane, at least Kate knew a bit more and understood why the FBI hadn't told the parents yet. They were too unstable to handle that information.

At just after three the news broke that they had apprehended the kidnapper which was great in one way but the problem was that they still didn't have Jessie and the kidnapper refused to tell them where she was. The news did little to help the parents as they both now had thoughts of their daughter being murdered already or being left to die.

Hours passed as agents backtracked his movements searching through all his known placements looking for Jessie. They had got local patrol officers involved, everyone at their disposal was helping. The search continued well into the early hours when the senior agent at the family home received a call telling him that they had found a little girl. The right age, height, and appearance who was on her way to the hospital to get checked out.

The relief on Chrissie and Damien's faces was huge and they wanted to get to the hospital right away so they could be one hundred per cent certain that it was Jessie that had been found. Kate was prepared to stay at the apartment to wait until they returned until Chrissie told Kate that she wanted her to come with them. Together the three of them rode in the back of the unmarked car in near silence. Only the background hum of the police radio was heard.

If they could run to make sure that the girl who had been found was Jessie then they would have instead they followed the police officer who did exactly as was expected not that it didn't stop them from wanting him to run. The officer introduced them to the agent who was guarding the girl's room door. He did the obligatory informing to the parents, telling them to make sure it is Jessie before they got any further.

Once the door was opened so the three adults could all see Jessie, no further inspection was required. Intakes of breath that were signs of relief were heard as Chrissie and Damien both ran to their daughter's bedside while Kate looked on patiently from the end of the bed. Still so incredibly grateful that her goddaughter had been found alive and well. The young girl was unsurprisingly tired so after prompt from Chrissie, Kate came to give Jessie a kiss and a tight hug softly saying "I'm so happy to see you, my little star, sweet dreams little one. I love you so much."

She tells Chrissie and Damien that she'll leave them for now, offering to go back to the apartment to tidy up and to get a bag for Jessie including collecting her favourite teddy which they gladly accept. Chrissie takes her key from her handbag to give to Kate then decides to give Kate as tight hug as she has ever given to Kate before. "Thank you so much, Kate, for everything. Jessie is coming home, I'm so glad that I can say that now."

As soon as Kate is outside she takes her phone out to ring the one person that she needs to tell, Castle. He had answered up the phone in the middle of the night, brought her a bag with everything she needed, and gave her the space to deal with it. He was a father and even though he didn't know Chrissie, Damien or Jessie, she knew that he would be anxious to know that Jessie had been found.

The phone rings just twice before he answers, "Kate, what-"

"They found her, Castle, Jessie is alive and well. She's in the hospital at the moment solely for checks."

"That is the best news, Kate, it really is. Thank you for calling me too, I haven't been able to get my mind off what your friends have been going through."

"Thank you, Castle, you helped me so you helped them indirectly. Listen, I've got to go back to their apartment to sort some stuff but I just needed to tell you that Jessie is alive and the kidnapper is in police custody."

"That's all I need. If you need anything else just call."

"I will, thank you. I'll talk to you later, Castle. Bye." The relief that everyone felt was incredible, this was possibly the worst thing that Kate had ever had to endure. Sneaking in late at night when she was a teenager, waiting for exam results, or waiting on verdicts was nothing compared to waiting for news on Jessie. It had put everything into perspective on what really mattered.

Kate managed to get a cab quickly that took her back to the apartment where she would attempt to tidy up the place so that when Chrissie, Damien, and Jessie returned home later in the day their home would be in a much better state. Neither of the parents would want to spend time cleaning given the mess that would be left as a result of all the people being in the apartment. Plus, Kate needed to gather her stuff together. Kate received a text from Chrissie telling her not to come back to the hospital as Jessie would be discharged shortly. It wouldn't be worth the time of packing up a bag, taking it to the hospital only to come straight back home.

The hours passed as Kate plodded around the apartment doing various jobs waiting for news on Jessie. The hospital were trying to get her rehydrated, thankfully there were no signs of any heavy abuse. As everyone else would surely do, Kate could only pray that the little girl would be able to recover from this hellish experience. She knew that it would be years before Chrissie would even consider letting Jessie go with anyone that she and Damien didn't completely trust and months before Jessie wouldn't be with one of her parents them being too afraid of the idea that Jessie would be taken once again.

As Kate went to pack her stuff she decided just to take a quick look in Jessie's room, a room that was filled with lots of books, soft toys, dolls, and possibly the comfiest beanbag that she had ever come across. She looked over at Jessie's bed where she saw the teddy that she would never to go sleep without. The poor thing had been stitched up a few times and had its eyes glued back on, nonetheless, it was a well-loved companion. Kate straightened out the bed covers before tucking the teddy back in.

Chrissie had texted Kate when they were leaving the hospital so she was prepared when, at just after eight, Chrissie and Damien walked through the door with Jessie in his arms. Kate jumped up to meet them when she saw a very sleepy little girl whose head was cushioned on Damien's shoulder.

"Hey, how is she doing?"

"She's doing well considering. The doctors were happy to discharge her, we've just got to make sure that she eats and drinks plenty. The police and FBI are going to talk to her again tomorrow if she's up to it. She just wanted to go home. We're just not going to let her out of our sight for a long time." Explained Chrissie who was still visibly shaken by the whole experience. The exhaustion on her face and the joy that resided were both strong and matched with Damien's.

"Would you like me to make you a drink? Everything is tidied so no more half cups of coffee around the place."

Neither Chrissie nor Damien had noticed the state of the place as they hadn't managed to get past the foyer or looked much past Kate. When they did, they saw that the whole place had been returned to its normal state. "Thank you, Kate, though you didn't need to tidy the whole place."

"I needed something to do while you were gone as I wasn't about to leave. Besides you wouldn't have felt like doing this for days."

"Nope. You sure got that right. It probably would have been like that until the cleaner came. Would you mind getting us some water, and for Jessie too? I'm not sure coffee is the best thing for any of us right now."

Kate nodded her head in response, Damien moved through the apartment to the living room where he sat down with Jessie who was still awake. Both women followed just looking on at the scene on the sofa.

"I know it is getting late, and you guys will want some time together so if I can just say goodbye to Jessie then I'll leave you in peace."

"You don't have to go just because we've got back."

"It's okay, really. I probably should head home." Looking down to where Damien was still holding Jessie to his chest. "Do you mind?" Kate asked as she held her arms out.

"No." Damien replied as he readjusted Jessie so Kate would be able to pick her up easily. "Certainly not."

Kate takes the opportunity to collect the girl from Damien holding her just as close as he did. Kate softly ran her hand over Jessie's hair before whispering very quietly in her ear, "it is so good to have you home, princess and you're safe now. I love you, little one." Prior to passing the girl back to her father, Kate presses a soft kiss to Jessie's temple. "Call me if you need anything." She says as she gives Chrissie a hug. Kate also pats Damien's shoulder not attempting to hug him due to the little girl in between them. She offers a small smile before she turns to leave.

Chrissie stops her though when she asks, "Kate, wait." Kate turns back around to face them. "Please could you be the prosecuting attorney? We want our daughter to have the best shot at justice."

Kate was taken aback at what she was being asked; it was never something that she had been asked to do. Not even have a friend ask for anything more than some advice. Unfortunately, Kate was a defending attorney otherwise it would be doable with some persuasion. "Chrissie, that's really not what I do."

"Please, Kate, we'll pay you anything." Chrissie now came to stand in front of her with Damien close behind her.

"Chris," both women knew that it was even more serious when Kate used the very short version of her name. "This isn't about the money, I'm not a prosecuting attorney."

"Kate, _please_ , I know that you have the ability to do it. You're the only person in the legal profession that we know. Surely there must be some way in which you can do it?" Chrissie begged, Kate looked to Chrissie's husband who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. Don't take this as a confirmation that I'll do it because I really don't know if I can get the approval. The District Attorney has a register of their own people." Kate compromised. "I'm not on it, I've never prosecuted a case."

"Just try, Kate, it is all we ask."

She could do that for them at the very least.

Thank you for reading :)


	25. A Favour to Make a Difference

Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. Please take a bit of liberty with this mini story line, it is fiction.

 **Chapter 25- A Favour to Make a Difference**

It had been a long weekend for Kate, ever since she had rushed off on Friday after receiving Chrissie's phone call right until the little girl had been found and returned to her parents on Sunday. At first it made Kate wonder why exactly Chrissie had called her because she knew that she wasn't Chrissie's closest friend then it transpired that they just wanted her in case of the need for legal advice which she would be able to give immediately; as well as support. They offered to pay her for it but she declined.

Kate had been with John for a few minutes practically begging to be allowed to deal with the case. They had gone round in circles, or so it felt.

"John please, I'll do whatever just please? I _need_ to do this, not for me, for that little girl. Her innocence was taken away."

"Kate you're _too close_ to this case. You need to leave this to someone who knows what they're doing."

How dare he suggest that she didn't know what she would be doing? She knew what prosecuting would entail and she had completed all the relevant exams.

"Sir, have you ever known _me_ to be emotionally compromised. I am completely professional." Kate could tell that he was still not convinced. "Imagine if it was one of your children, wouldn't you want the best person that _you knew_ and _trusted_ prosecuting? Because that is what I am to that girl's parents."

This was something that John had never had to deal with before, one of his employees requesting to be part of the prosecution. The firm did all sorts of legal practices just never before prosecution. "Fine, you can do it if you can get the okay but you better know what you're doing I can't cover for you if it goes wrong."

"Thank you, I know I can do this."

John had no doubt in her ability that she could do it rather that she was maybe too close to the case to be able to see straight.

Kate walked quickly back to her office while she was thinking how she would be able to get the approval of the right people to be able to be the prosecuting attorney. Sure she knew people in that area but was unsure whether they would actually be able to help her.

She sat at her computer scrolling through the list of contacts that she had saved but none stood out. Until now she hadn't realised how many people she knew professionally. To her surprise, she heard Castle knock on her door. Part of her didn't expect to see him today as she had asked him to give her this space but when he came into the room with coffee and food she didn't mind at all. "Hey, Castle."

"Hey, I know you said you needed some time to sort through whatever it is you're dealing with right now then I remembered how you often neglect to eat at times like this." He really had picked up on what people would call poor eating habits and she was touched that he had cared enough to do this. "So I brought you absolutely everything that you might want for lunch, a whole range of sandwiches, smoothies that might need to go in the fridge for about ten minutes, crisps, those caramel flapjacks you like so much from the bakery down the block, some Coke Zero, and coffee." Castle listed as he unpacked the items from the bags.

"Wow, Castle, this is amazing." Kate said as she stood to walk around to where he was unpacking the food on the end of her desk. "I can't tell you how much that this helps and you're right that I probably wouldn't have eaten anything until I got home tonight."

"I wanted to help keep you on top of your game which you can't do if you're not fed properly." He paused to look at her, where he then noticed the dark circles under her eyes that she had tried to cover with makeup. His voice dropped slightly to a more solemn tone "and to ask if there was anything I could do to help."

"For one you can stay to help me finish this food which I suspect you know that you bought more than enough for two people never mind one."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Castle replied sarcastically to match Beckett's cheerful insinuation that he bought enough in the hope that she would invite him to join her for lunch.

"Yeah well I know you can help me with that one." Kate smiled before he voice changed to reflect the seriousness of her situation, for this point she looked away from Castle to the food on the desk. "Secondly, which I know it is highly unlikely that you could help me with and is really what I need help with is getting someone downtown into becoming the prosecuting attorney for a case."

"Hey, I can do that." Castle said in a serious voice, Kate's head moved quickly to look at him hoping that he really could help. "Well not personally but I'm sure that the mayor can lean on people to get you in, just tell me the case and I'll get straight on to Bob."

"For real, he would do that?" Beckett questioned almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, I can't promise he would be successful but it is worth a shot right?"

"Please, Castle, just try it would mean so much."

Castle gets his phone out of his pocket, then before he dials looks to Beckett, "do you want to tell him about the case?"

"It might be easier than me just giving you a few details which may not be enough for him."

"Right, get your case information ready then." Beckett moves hastily over to where the pile of paper regarding the case was piled then picked it up and brought it to where Castle was stood then placed it in front of him. Maybe if he read the case number and the description it would probably be enough. He finally presses the call button then raises the phone to his ear. "Hello, Robert." It was tipped enough that Beckett was able to hear their conversation as she stood nearly ear to ear with Castle.

Beckett could tell that Castle was appreciating the seriousness of this case, she had heard him address the mayor as 'Big Cheese' or simply 'Bob' but never his given name.

"Of Course, Rick, what is it that I can do for you?"

"You know that I've been following Kate Beckett for a while, well I was hoping that you could help her out by getting her as the prosecuting attorney on a case?"

"That definitely is unexpected from you, Rick, I can certainly do my best. Could you tell me what the case is?"

"Let me put her on the line as she can tell you better than me."

"Good afternoon, Mayor Weldon." Beckett greeted while keeping the formalities as she was nowhere near on first name terms with Robert Weldon as Castle was.

"Good afternoon to you, Kate. What is this case Ricky is referring to? And call me, Bob, please."

"Okay, Bob, it is a case regarding the kidnapping of a young girl. I went to school with her mother and she asked me to be involved. I know that I am not one of the city's prosecuting attorneys and it is rare that one can switch without becoming one full time but-"

"Just tell me the case and I'll see what I can do. I don't foresee any issues though, but you can understand that I can't promise with one hundred per cent certainty that I will be able to do it. I know the DA is an admirer of you but he is a quite strict over regulations."

"Of course, I completely understand." Beckett continues to so to inform the mayor of the case including case number and a description finishing with another thanking for what he is doing. She puts Castle back on the line so they can finish their own conversation.

"Thank you, Bob, as you can tell she really appreciates it and so will I. This means so much to her so it does to me." She can hear Bob tell Castle that he'll let them know as soon as he does.

"I know that this is something that I have never had to ask nor hope to again given the circumstances but could you see if you could help me out."

"Thank you, Castle."

"I just hope that it works, Weldon is a man of his word."

"Whatever happens, I know that you've tried." Looking back down to the food adorning her desk they both hear her stomach rumble. "I guess that lets you know that I'm hungry. Seeing as there isn't much I can do right now, shall we eat?"

"Yep, I've got to say I'm pretty hungry too."

"I knew you had ulterior motives. Let's move it to the meeting table as my desk doesn't need anything else on it and can we talk about anything that is non case related."

"As you wish, my lady."

"I'm not your lady." Just like that the humour that had been so absent from her life over the past few days had returned. Castle was always able to brighten her day by a small joke, telling stories of Alexis, or concocting bizarre theories. He was as mad as a hatter, she wouldn't have it any other way though. This Castle that was in front of her was the one she like as opposed to the one she first met.

Half an hour later Castle's phone rang where a picture of himself and the mayor lit up his screen. Castle look from his phone up to Beckett who just nodded as a wordless way to tell him to answer his phone.

"Hello, Bob." Castle answered, the conversation was short especially on Castle's side who got only one word answers in. He concluded with his parting message, "of course, I'll tell her. Thank you, Bob."

After disconnecting the phone call he looks back to Beckett who is eagerly looking at him hoping that he will just tell her what the mayor had told him. Castle tried to think of a unique way of breaking the news, he settled for plain and simple saying, "He said that you better know what you're doing. You're in, you are the prosecuting attorney for the case."

She was astonished at what she was hearing, while her determination was clear the prospects of her actually being allowed to prosecute were slim. Now though Castle had helped to make that happen, soon she would be able to call Chrissie to tell her that she would now be working the case.

Kate leapt from where she had been standing to encase Castle in a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck with her head buried in his neck. "Thank you, Castle, thank you so much."

Castle returned the hug with his arms wrapping around her waist, he realised how much he liked holding her like this now though was not the time for his dreams to run wild rather ones where she would ace the prosecution then onto fulfil her dreams.

"Don't worry, you can do this and you'll be great." He assured her.

He released her from the hug then watched on as she straightened her top. "I've got to tell John." She said before she walked out Castle following closely behind.

She told John that she had got the approval and how only after he had asked. She had wanted to keep Castle out of it if she could not that she was embarrassed of him though. At this time she was proud of him. Beckett left his office with her head held high, rightfully so, John did asked Castle to stay behind once Beckett was out of earshot.

"Castle, this thing she is in, keep her in line. I think that she's too close to this personally and I don't want it to backfire. Please look out for her, if she gets in too deep pull her back. She'll listen to you more than anyone here."

"Yeah, yeah, of course, I'll try my best to help her and make sure she doesn't lose track of where she is going." He told John with his best faith, he knew that Beckett could get overly obsessed about something so he just needed to make sure she kept perspective by not putting on the blinders. If she did then much more than just the case was at stake.

Thank you for reading :)


	26. A Case to Make or Break a Career

Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. Bit more angst here then fun next up :)

 **Chapter 26 - A Case to Make or Break a Career**

The whole experience of prosecuting instead of defending was more than just a learning experience, the ways she practiced had to change for this case. Instead of just liaising with the client, she know had to liaise with the DA, the prosecution service, and law enforcement all while still playing the role of defending attorney for her other cases.

The workload had at times overwhelmed Kate as she seemed to be putting disproportionate effort into Jessie's case that some of her others were lacking which couldn't continue in the long term. Her working days already had been long before but now they were even longer and ran into the weekend. The small social life that she had before became virtually non-existent; now it was pretty much just meals with her parents and the odd night with Castle, sometimes with his family.

Two months before the trial Kate and Castle had a large fallout. He had come into the office bright and early at eight, just as he usually would, to find Kate fast asleep at her desk wearing yesterday's clothes. Although her desk chair was actually quite comfortable for a desk chair it certainly was not one that was appropriate for sleeping in.

He had made her promise when the preparation for the case began that she would not get in too deep. Only once before had they come into any problems which was when she was still learning on how to deal with the various parties, spending more time on the phone with much of it on hold waiting to get to actually talk to someone.

She looked terrible and it was the second time that week he had found her there, sleeping at the office would be no good for her in the long run as keeping up with late nights working through the night would result in her being ill. The fallout came when he accused her of losing focus. Fortunately for them, they were the last ones at the office that night. If it had been in the day then everyone on the floor would have heard them going at it. Castle had accused her of losing sight of where she was going with the case, at risk of being in over her head, and neglecting her other work. While she denied them, and thrown back as good as she got they did not talk for over a week after she told him to get out and not to come back until the case was done. He had stormed out leaving her there where she spent the night.

Both of them felt incredibly guilty for what they had said that night, Castle though was the first to break. Having not had a proper night of sleep since as visions where she didn't leave the office for days until she was thrown out by the cleaner or John who would then stop her doing the case. Not entirely sure that he had the power to do that, nevertheless, being removed from the case in Kate's own opinion would deem her a failure.

He went to the office just as he used to with her coffee. He didn't want to go to her apartment because she might not be there or using her super sneaky skills, silently look through the peephole in her door then not answer it because she saw him. She would be at work because she wasn't going to be in court that day and didn't have any planned meetings with clients. He entered to see her laid back in her chair, hands clasped over her abdomen, head back with her eyes closed. Then he noticed the worry that her face carried, more so than usual, the dark rings under her eyes and general paler complexion than usual. Part of the cause of those things would be him, while he didn't quite mirror her, Alexis had told him how he looked much more stressed. Then she told him to go make up with his muse because he wasn't writing. It was something along those lines as he wasn't properly listening, too busy wondering when his little girl had become so grown up.

Neither of them were good at apologising, but they both needed to fix what they had done because continuing their current separation was not beneficial to either one of them. He gently placed the coffee down in front of her, "good morning, Kate." She noticed the use of her first name.

"Castle, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologise, what I said...I went too far. I undermined you, I didn't intend to imply that you couldn't handle this case because I know that you can. I just wanted to protect you from getting swallowed by the case so that it affected your job."

"I should say sorry too, I shouldn't have shouted at you. You had my best interests at heart that nobody could blame you. What you said made me realise that I need to slow down, I can get this done and not destroy myself in the meantime. I just feel under pressure like I never have before."

"We'll get this done, you and I, we can win this."

He held out his hand so that they could shake, a symbolism of peace. She takes just a second to join their hands knowing that it was important for them both.

It didn't happen again for a few weeks, she would go home at night even if she left after him. He thought it was all going well until he found her that morning. He brought her coffee as usual, when he placed it on the desk she woke up having being startled by the noise. "Morning, Beckett." He greeted as she gathered herself.

"Morning, Castle, what time is it?"

"Eight."

"Ah, okay, sorry, I'm just a little tired."

"I guessed so, you slept here last night."

"Yeah, I was busy and lost track of time. When I realised what time it was, the clock said two fifty, was as well staying here."

"Did you at least have dinner last night?" Silence is the only answer he gets, for Beckett actually saying no seemed worse. "So the last thing you ate was the lunch I got yesterday?"

"I had a couple of energy bars and coffee."

"Beckett, that isn't food."

"I know, Castle, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"You're right, you won't do it again as long as I'm here."

"Okay, I'm going to go freshen up." She left him sitting in the office for just over ten minutes, when she came back in her demeanour had changed.

Nothing else was said until Castle prepared to leave that night, he had it in his head all day that he would leave, Beckett would be leaving with him whether she like it or not. If he had to use brute force - carrying her out of the building himself - then it would be done. There had been quietness for the past hour as they both were reading over papers, so when he realised the time - just before six - he spoke with a commanding voice. "Come on, Beckett, day is over."

"I'm just going to finish this." She replied with her head still bowed looking at the papers in front of her with a highlighter poised in her hand.

"No, you're not. You are coming with me now." This time his voice was even stricter, this was him taking control. Beckett would listen to very few people, rarely would she listen to Castle only when he was serious. Their relationship had grown so that both had more respect for the other than when they first began on what had become a turbulent journey.

"Castle, you're not the boss of me."

"If I leave you alone, you will stay here all night again. If I take you home then you will find your bed."

She pondered his point for a moment before accepting that he was possibly right. She really needed to go home to have a proper shower. "Okay, let me just grab my stuff."

"Bring your coat and your handbag, nothing else. No work tonight, you need a proper rest."

"Castle." Kate moaned.

"No arguments." He said, allowing her to take any papers or her laptop would result in her working from home. While that option was an improvement on her working at the office, they would all benefit from her taking a night off to come in the next morning to start fresh.

She accepted that after the initially trying to plea quickly realising that Castle was not taking no for an answer. They could stay there to bicker for several hours if they wanted to but deep down she knew he was right.

They shared a cab to her place where he surprised her by coming up to her apartment. It wasn't something that he hadn't done before, only a handful of times, she asked him why he was coming up to her place instead of going straight home. He told her only that he was coming up to make sure she got a proper meal, simply it wasn't something from the Styrofoam temple that resided at the back of her fridge.

He did find a couple of old boxes of takeout, of which at least one needed throwing straight in the bin, he didn't find a huge amount in her fridge due to her hatred of grocery shopping. There was, however, some sausages which along with the cooking basics in her cupboards would suffice to make 'Toad in the Hole'. She had left him in the kitchen as he scoured her cupboards for the ingredients while she went for a shower and to change. It wasn't the best meal on earth, still it would serve its purpose as quick and easy. While it cooked he went to cut up the strawberries that he had found which she could have later.

Beckett exited her room to be greeted with the lovely smell of dinner cooking, she found Castle setting the table for both of them. At the time she really didn't mind that he was staying for dinner, she hadn't planned on having dinner with Castle, he cooked though so she wasn't about to throw him out.

Determined to talk about anything bar the case, he began talking about the previous evening's baseball game that the Yankees had won...just. It was successful as they managed to go through the whole meal and their dancing around the kitchen as they cleaned up. She had laughed so genuinely that he hadn't heard in a long time. She made sure when he left that she gave him a big hug and to say thank you for what he had done. Very few men would have done what he had done for her probably even left her at the office. She admitted to him as she walked him out that she felt much better because she was home and she had eaten a proper meal.

The week prior to the case seem to pass in a blur, before she knew it she was being picked up by Castle at seven am to take her to the courthouse. While the journey was uneventful, just before court the defending attorney tried to rattle her. He arrived on his own as his client had been in custody since his arrest.

She had been patiently waiting with Castle when he approached from behind, speaking loud enough to make her jump. "Well, well, Katherine Beckett. I never thought that I would be up against someone of your standing." Just as his client, Thompson gave slimy vibes. "It must be an important case for you to get down off your high horse. Or is it the money?"

"Don't talk to her like that. You have nothing to discuss so please continue on your way." Castle said having seen the nervousness on her face. Insinuating any of those claims was despicable, for Kate it wasn't about money, it was about justice.

"So this is your infamous sidekick, Mister Castle. I don't believe we have been introduced." Thompson offers his hand to shake but Castle doesn't return it given that the man has been talking to them for less than a minute having done nothing but offend both him and Beckett. "Shame, so was it you the got her this gig? DA doesn't let big ass lawyers like Beckett prosecute."

"I really think that it is time for you to leave Thompson. I'll see you in court." She turns to walk away with Castle hot on her heels as they head to the nearest coffee machine just to get away from him. Thompson's intent to rattle her could have worked if she wasn't as determined to successfully prosecute the case.

Just as he prepared to leave her to go to the public gallery he encased her in a hug. Shocked at his sudden movement she began. "Huh, Castle why are you hugging me?"

"Researches says that embrace decreases the heart rate and relaxes the nervous system, leaving them more calm."

"Oh" Of course he would know that, it is typically the type of thing he would have picked up on through his many days of procrastination. "Can you... tighter?" It was working, she felt more relaxed and in some ways would be happy to stay like that for hours.

"Sure."

They broke once they heard a commotion down the hall that turned out just to be members of the press.

"I'll see you at the break then."

"Yeah, go knock 'em dead, Becks." He said as he departed using the name that he called her when he was trying to lighten the mood. She preferred Beckett or Kate, yet Castle - and Henry, John, and co on occasion - liked to call her Becks. Castle Even though there wasn't a huge amount to be done today from her perspective just getting the feel of being the defending attorney would be good.

The days past almost agonisingly as evidence was presented to the court, additional evidence that Kate had helped to uncover from the idea of Castle. Convincing DA's office to hear it though was a struggle as they were convinced that there was sufficient evidence. Kate was determined though, eventually they heard it and were very impressed about what she attained. She certainly had been making her way in the world of defending cases.

She knew that she needed her face to remain neutral so to not show any emotion no matter how much it hurt to hear what Jessie had gone through. The previous convictions and crimes were not revealed to the jury as per but all the vibes that the guy gave off were bad.

Kate hadn't ever had to deal where a child was a victim or a witness due to her mainly corporate background so she had done lots of research for how to cross examine children in court as it had to be done differently. The judge would, understandably, be much more protective of a victim as they wouldn't be aware of when an attorney would try to trip them up.

The video where Jessie's statement was taken at the local police station was by far the hardest. It had been taken just a day after Jessie had been rescued where she described in as much detail as a three year old, now four, could do. Child protection services had been involved from the start so there was always an aid there. Kate appeared in the later tape purely as an observer.

Together with the CPS, the DA's office, and Jessie's parents they had explained and helped to prepare Jessie for what was going to happen. All of that was essential for when it was time for Jessie to be interviewed in court. While Kate's examination of Jessie had gone smoothly just as they had intended with Kate talking Jessie carefully through everything ensuring that the way she did so could not be interpreted as leading in anyway whatsoever.

Thompson's cross examination as expected was much interrupted by the judge who was on guard to protect the vulnerable girl who had had her innocence stolen at such a young age. What showed that day was how many mothers and fathers who were serving on the jury, it was Castle who primarily noticed as he was able to allow his concentration on Jessie differ for just a few moments. After Jessie had described once again how Stevens had convinced her to go with him he noticed the reactions of three members of the jury who looked appalled. Then when Thompson was on the point of making Jessie cry as she began to sob, some of the jurors looked as if they just wanted to wrap the girl up in a hug to carry her out of all this. Similarly Kate who even though she could easily walk up to the dock to pick the little girl up and hold her close was not allowed to.

Kate's main focus was the cross examination of Stevens, the witness were only other parents at the park and law enforcement. This was in stark contrast to the first time Castle saw her in court where there were multiple key interrogations. Kate had been warned about keeping her emotions in check during the cross examination especially, Castle had helped her in some ways as they had practiced it while at her office.

Stevens was lead into the dock by one of the prison guards still in handcuffs. She began the examination as she always did, starting with the basics and building up similar to what the evidence presented in court had done. To her surprise Stevens had made no further comment than what he had to.

"Mister Stevens, could you confirm that you were at the park that day?"

"Yes I was." He said confidently as he was not able to deny that as CCTV footage had captured him driving his van in front of a shop that was next to the playground.

"Could you tell the court what you were there for? You do not have any children of your own."

"I was having a stroll, it was a nice day."

"Why that particular park?"

"I was just passing."

"Where were you coming from?"

"I had just been to the shops to get some groceries."

"What did you buy?"

"Typical items, bread, milk, beer."

"What about ice cream or sweets? It was a hot day after all in early summer."

"Yes, I bought those too."

"Why didn't you go straight home to put those in the freezer? Every minute delayed meant that the ice cream was melting."

"I fancied a stroll at that time."

"Okay, where did you go in the park?"

"I just walked around, using the paths."

"Mister Stevens, this was just a _small_ park that would have taken you less than a few minutes to walk around, so why were you there so long? You were there more than half an hour which lead to you getting a parking ticket."

"There were some nice views in the park, as for the ticket just bad luck I guess as I lost track of time."

"All this time while you knew that you had groceries that needed to be refrigerated in the back of your van."

"It is only food." Stevens defended weakly.

"Why did you return go get cash out of the machine in the middle of your stop at the park?"

"After shopping, I used what cash I had and needed some more."

"But you paid by credit card, Mister Stevens." He gave no response to the fact that he had paid by card. Changing the subject, she moved back to getting him to outline his movements at the time. "Did you then go back to your van?"

"Yes, I wanted an ice cream, instead of spending the money at an ice cream van I went to get one of the melting ones."

"Who ate it?"

"I did, of course."

"Did you share it with anyone?" No answer. "What about a child? Did you give a child an ice cream?"

"Nope."

"Why were you seen talking to the children?"

"They were mistaken."

"A man wearing a very distinctive orange and yellow shirt, just like the one found in the back of your van and caught on camera as you left your van was worn by the man who was talking to the girl."

"What girl?"

"You know what girl, Mister Stevens. She was the one that you proceeded to take from the park." Stevens shook his head in response. "You were seen giving the girl the ice cream. She was then seen moments later being thrown into the back of your van as you carried the girl away from the park and the parents of the other children who had noticed what you were doing."

"The witnesses were wrong." He stuttered.

"Mister Stevens, you were seen taking a little girl away from a playground. A place that is meant to resemble childhood innocence, somewhere that should be safe for girls and boys to play in that doesn't have men hanging around waiting for one little boy or girl to be distracted that gives people you the opportunity to gain their attention with the offer of treats.

"There are four types of men in this world; ones who do absolutely anything for anyone with people's best interests at heart, others who do good things occasionally, third group would be men that cheat on their wives, lastly there is a group like _you_. Ones who prey on young children, take away their innocence, their childhood, and can ruin their lives. Who make them so scared to leave their rooms, the place that they call home for fear of not ever coming home again. What kind of monster does that?

"You're that kind of monster, Mister Stevens. None of those groceries that you bought were in your apartment because you _never_ went back there. You went straight to the garage where you illegally held Jessie. You told her that she had been taken because she was a naughty girl who didn't deserve freedom when all you wanted was money. Money that her parents worked hard for and you knew that parents will give every single penny of their fortune if it would get their child back safe.

"You made that girl believe terrible things. You left her in a room with no cool air on days that were over thirty degrees Celsius and with little water to drink never mind a bed or a bathroom. You made the ransom call as she sat crying in the back. Trying to disguise your voice but the phone that was found on you when you were arrested was the same phone that made the call to the parent's home.

"Your fingerprints were all over the garage, the door, the walls, the solitary water bottle that you gave the girl. How do you explain that?"

Stevens can only shrug his shoulders in response not wanting to explain anything that Kate had just suggested. Given all the evidence against him, it was baffling that the guy was still pleading not guilty.

"Then why were you at the drop point for the money?" Still no response. "Why were you then caught spending that money later in the day?" Silence. "Why didn't you kill the girl? Or did you intend to do that later once returned from getting the money."

"You really want to know why I took the girl? What I intended to do with her? All the pain that I was going to cause." Shit. She had managed to press enough of his buttons to get him to admit that he took the girl. "I see these spoilt brats spending time with parents who have these perfect lives. Flaunting their money all over the place, happily married with children or whatever. Then you see some parents who seem too interested in their phones or something else to watch their child who then wanders off. I needed the money."

"For what? To fuel your drug habit."

"Why do you think? The money came too quick, was clear that they had more. Was going to wait to see if I could get more or claim the reward. If it didn't materialise, well I didn't need the girl." He had purposely left the ending open probably so he didn't his current situation any worse than it was.

"For the clarity of the court, do you now admit to taking the girl? To kidnapping her? To illegally detaining the child?"

"Yes. I took the girl from the park, drove her to the garage, kept her there, I made the ransom call, and I went to collect the money."

"Thank you, Mister Stevens." Kate concluded, extremely pleased with how her examination had gone. Even though Stevens had now essentially confessed to the crime it had meant hearing things that she just didn't want to imagine. At least Jessie was not required to be in court, instead safe at home with her grandmother. A courtroom was no place for a child.

Once Kate has taken her seat, the judge calls to close the trial for the day given the turn of events then explained briefly what will happen. As Stevens would now have to formally change his plea then present to the judge then to the jury as well. It would be too late now where a guilty plea would reduce his sentence, perhaps he had just had enough when he came back at her. Nonetheless, they wouldn't need the agonising time while the jury would debate over a verdict.

The more she laid into him the weaker his resolve became, when she started he appeared arrogant as if he felt he was untouchable. Then when Kate was asking him about the specifics, trying to get him to explain those was when it really started. It was as if he hadn't heard the evidence before or had it put into perspective.

Castle looked down from the public gallery to where she was once again seated. Before now he knew that Kate Beckett was more than just special, her talent for making a case go her way and to achieve what she desired was something that was so rare in a person. He realised today that she was more than that, this case was like nothing she had done before and the sensitive nature of the case made it even more difficult but everything that had been thrown at her she had dealt with. She was more than just special, she was extraordinary. He knew that whatever he wrote for the character of Nikki Heat he wouldn't ever be able to truly honour the talents of his muse without it being unrealistic but he would do would try his hardest to. His muse, his tigress was one hell of a lawyer and even more so a woman.

The day later they were all back in court as the judge had called for the verdict to be held. Tensions were high, Kate for once hadn't got a good gauge of what would happen. The evidence from the defence could only be viewed as thin from any angle. Sure the kidnapper had crumbled under cross examination thus been made to look a fool, at the end of the day it was Kate's task along with the prosecution service to prove beyond doubt that Stevens had kidnapped Jessie for ransom. The case had gotten this far and needed to be finished formally.

The judge read out that the plea had been changed, the head juror relayed that Stevens was found to be guilty of the charges. It was a huge relief to Kate, even more so to Jessie, Chrissie, and Damien. America was better off because one more kidnapper was off the streets. In the end what mattered most was that Jessie had gotten justice and could continue to rebuild her young life.

Kate didn't manage to speak to Chrissie and Damien until they were outside in the corridor. Chrissie had come straight up to Kate to wrap her arms around her so incredibly tight, Kate could feel tears on Chrissie's face. They could truly move on from all the distress that it had caused their little family, it was no wonder that she cried. Kate too had a tear in her eye, the stress of all the preparation for the case, the sensitivity of the case, the personal connection and the weight that becoming a prosecuting attorney with the eyes of so many looking at how she performed. She was told that she had better know what she was doing, and she did. "Thank you, Kate, so much. We'll never be able to repay you for what you've done." Chrissie pulls back enough so that the women are stood closely opposite each other. "All the time you've spent with us on your own time, doing everything that you possibly could, helping Jessie, you went above and beyond what you needed to."

"It is all part of the service, Chris. You two go home to your little girl, spend time with her, and give her a kiss from me."

"Anything that you ever need, even if it is just a piece of furniture from Damien's business or you need an interior designer no charge. Babysitting duties if you ever get around to having one of your own." That was Chrissie and Damien, a highly rated interior designer and he an owner of a large furniture chain with a premier range that Kate has a couple of pieces from. Maybe when she needs a new dining table...

"Just let me see Jessie every so often and we'll be fine." Kate replies. Damien takes Chrissie's hand as they both bid goodbye then walk out of the building together.

She doesn't have time to gather any thoughts before Castle sneaks up behind her. "You're not going with them?" He asks as they both watch the couple walk away hand in hand.

"No, this is enough. They need time alone with their daughter and I need time to recover." From all the long hours, the months spend making sure that she was ready, and making sure that she could actually handle the case. Once the couple are out of view she turns around to look at Castle where even in his eyes she can see his relief that everything went the way it should.

"I can understand that." The two of them get caught up in one another's eyes the palpable tension lasting for just a few seconds until Kate diverts her vision down. Another moment where something could have happened but didn't.

"So, I was scheduled to be here all day yet I don't feel like working. How about we take the day off?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"A day off, we're playing hooky. We're going to Coney Island where we are going to act like big kids, eat lots of terribly unhealthy things then we can go collect Alexis from school because I know that you'll want to see your daughter as soon as possible after today."

That sounded perfect to him, they could then spend the evening continuing to act like kids if they felt like it to the point that they embarrass Alexis. Yes, that would be a great idea. The two leave the courthouse laughing as they leave to enjoy their day and to reaffirm life.

Thank you for reading :)


	27. A Trip to the Caymans

Thank you for reviews, favs, and follows. I made the 50,000 words mark for the Castle Ficathon deadline

Yes the last mini storyline was not realistic but nor is TV or many stories we read. We all need a little imagination to make things entertaining.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Castle.

 **Chapter 27 - A Trip to the Caymans**

She had received the news the day before, one of her new clients had requested for her to travel to the Caymans which would be a first since she had barely travelled outside of New York for a professional trip before. Now though she was going international.

She still had to tell Castle that she wouldn't be in the office for a few days which she presumed that he would then stay home to write.

He turned up not long after she had arrived that morning with her coffee just as he usually did. She planned to tell him first thing seeing as the likelihood of something getting in the way later in the day was highly likely.

"Morning" castle greeted as he placed her coffee on her desk in front of her.

She smiled in response as appreciation for the coffee. "Thanks, Castle. How are you today?"

"Good thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm well thank you. Listen, Castle, I've got to be out of the office for a few days."

"Is it anything interesting?"

"Yes, actually, I'm off to the Caymans to meet with some clients."

"You're off to the Caymans?" Castle asked excitedly. It was stuff that he had heard about, high profile lawyers going abroad, but didn't think he would ever see it.

"Yes, Castle. I'm leaving on Sunday, I'll take a few days holiday too to make a week out of it."

"That's fantastic. What time is your flight?"

"Why do you care?"

"I need to book my flight too unless you already did?"

"No, _I'm_ going not you as well."

"C'mon, Beckett, I'd love to see you in action abroad plus I've always wanted an excuse to go to the Caymans."

"Yeah, well this is not one."

"What if I pay for everything?"

Great, he thought that money would solve the issue, he needed to learn that it was not as easy as that. The clients were paying for her, not her and her partner. As much as she would like him to go, it just wasn't an option. Not really anyway, these clients were paying serious money anyway so everything needed to go perfectly. "Castle, all the business stuff is paid for, all I need to do is pay for the extra few days." It was agreed, she only had to pay for the extra hotel days as the return flight was actually cheaper by staying those few extra days.

"C'mon, Kate, let me come. I promise I'll be good." He gave her puppy dog eyes that basically was begging her to let him go too.

"What about Alexis?"

"It's only for a few days, there's my mother at home who will make sure she's okay. It would've more like Alexis looking after my mother but still."

"Fine, just promise not to get in the way and stay in your own room."

"Scouts honour"

"You were never a scout."

"Technicalities." It was only one meagre detail that he had overlooked, wasn't as if he was lying or anything. In his mind that was.

"Please behave, Castle, these people are serious and paying lot of money so demand a lot. This needs to work." Otherwise she would be strung up, the firm would suffer as they clients would take their business elsewhere which was not an option available to her. They needed to be happy.

"You have nothing to worry about."

That made her worry. Castle telling her not to worry was not good.

Their flight was scheduled for one fifteen pm so Beckett met Castle at his loft where she promised Alexis that she would look after him and he would be back safe and sound on Thursday morning. Unbeknownst to Beckett, Castle was staying for the whole week like herself. So to prevent Alexis spilling his secret he went to hug her once more tightly to prevent her telling Beckett that he would be back on Sunday. In hindsight it would have been advisable to inform Alexis of his plans. His mother would have talked him out of it though which right now he was using the motto, it is easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.

Or something like that.

"Are you ready for a crazy few days on a Castle holiday then, Beckett?" He asked as he lead her out of the loft.

"Castle, I'm going for _work._ " Kate stressed as if Castle was still in the mind-set that it was a mini holiday for them.

"We'll have free time though."

"Let's get to the airport to make sure we get there today."

"It's going to be just like camping." Apart from the fact that it was a nice air conditioned hotel, en-suite rooms, with a pool outside and lovely weather forecast. Not in a field up in the middle of the countryside where rain was not out of the question even if it wasn't forecast.

"Except we will have our own room." If only she knew...technically she was correct just not in the sense that she believed. He'll save that treat for when they check in to the hotel. And thank Henry again when they return. Not forgetting Clare either, who actually booked their suite.

…

The drive to the airport was non-eventful, traffic was typical for a Sunday morning then getting into JFK was its typical busy self. Cabs and cars queueing up just to drop people off.

Check in for their flight would yield her first surprise, the queue was small at the time that allowed minimal awkwardness when the shock hit her. They nonchalantly talked as they queued at the desk, each edging their own cases forward as they checked in. Kate politely greeted the check in clerk, passing over their passports. Even though they were sat in separate classes they would prevent her hanging on awkwardly as the poor lady went through the whole process again when it could be done together. Relieved to see that her case was just under the weight limit as it always made her nervous, the last thing she wanted was a charge. It had been under when she left home but could never be too sure until it was weighed at the desk.

It all seemed to be going smoothly having regained her passport with the boarding pass neatly tucked inside, out of curiosity she took it out to see where her seat was. Where she was expecting to see business class instead she saw first. She stopped in her tracks ready to turn around to tell the check in clerk that she had made a mistake. Turning around she tried to start back to the desk, "exc-" she stopped when Castle had his arm around her waist dragging her backwards.

"C'mon, Kate, time to go."

"Castle, my ticket is wrong, I'm not in first, I'm in business class."

"It isn't wrong."

"Castle, wha?" She stuttered.

"You _are_ in first class with me."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"How?"

"It was Clare and I, once it was decided that I would be accompanying you on your trip to the Cayman Islands I asked Clare if you could be upgraded."

"Castle, there's no way the company would go for it."

"What can I say, they did." Well once he had used his powers of persuasion with Clare who was now a bit better off, financially at least. The upgrade in the end hadn't been as expensive as one may have thought nevertheless it had cost him. Though his ticket would be classed as expenses so he could claim his back at least.

Not wanting to cause a scene, she concedes to the fact that she is now in first class and in all likelihood sat next to him. Confirmation to that fact can wait another hour at least. She gives him an angry stare and a huff before making her way to security, the sooner she is through there then the sooner she can get coffee and something else to eat before they boarded the plane. She wasn't angry at him just not impressed that he had to mess her plans up. It would be nice to be in first class but that was just not the point in the circumstances. Her anger will dissipate soon enough.

Given the fact that she buys him coffee from the Starbucks located on the concourse just past security her anger had gone subsided sufficiently. Although his annoyingness had not quite disappeared as he took extra-long at security haven not taken everything out of his pockets nor removed his belt which set off the alarms. Needless to say, the guard who recognised him, much to the delight of Castle's ego, did not cause too much trouble by quickly giving him the once over after Castle had properly prepared for the scanner.

They continued through to find somewhere to have some lunch that would be better than what they would have on the plane. They dare not risk having a proper sit down meal instead opting for a simple sandwich, crisps, apple, and piece of cake because it was simply too good to turn down.

They sit down at a table just inside the little café to begin their meal knowing that they would be called for boarding in around forty minutes. Both tuck in eagerly to their sandwiches so conversation is non-existent for the moment. Beckett begins as Castle seems too enamoured with his sandwich, "so, Castle, are you a nervous flyer or as cool as a cucumber?"

"Me? As long as everything goes okay and there is no turbulence then I am good with it."

"And if it is not a smooth ride?"

"Well, I might need a sleeping pill."

"Ah, do I need to prepare myself with tissues for drool?"

"Why, Beckett, how dare you insinuate that I drool?"

"You told me, in fact so did Alexis and your mother so I am simply going along with it."

"Fair point, so what about you, Miss smarty pants?"

"I actually don't mind it too much, I don't enjoy it particularly as I usually feel a bit crappy after but I guess I have gotten used to it. If that is even possible."

"Nobody gets used to flying. Trust me, book tours are the worst. Jetting from city to city or even country to country wears anybody down. After all this time I am no more used to it than I was twenty years ago. Although being in first class helps."

"I'll have to take your word on that. Can't say I can comment on it myself."

"So on all those flights to LA and back you never once took the option of treating yourself with an upgrade?"

"I looked at it once after I graduated from Stanford, instead of $200 it was $600. It was going to be my parents and I, once I saw that we could all go back for the same price as just one person in first I declined. I didn't see the point in the extra expense. My parents were not short of money at all, it was just that the money was put to far better use."

"I can understand that, someday soon though you will be able to travel first class on every flight." If one of his dreams came true, that one day she would be his girlfriend, fiancée, then wife, she would be in first class with him every time. So long as his royalties kept coming in with his books.

"Not if I'm paying for it I won't be." Ah, ever the humble Kate Beckett. Never one to flaunt her money unsustainably instead prioritising what her money would be spent on.

"Enjoy your flights to and from the Caymans this week then."

"You upgraded my return flight as well?" She asked, it was one thing for him to upgrade her when they were flying together but another for when it was just her. That was as far as she knew at that point, still unaware that Castle would be there during the entirety of her stay as well.

"Of course, did you really think I would be so cheap to leave you back in business for the return leg? No, you are in first class for both legs." He assured her, trying not to be too disheartened that she thought for one moment that he would not have upgraded her for the return flight as well.

"Thank you, Castle, really there was no need for you to do that. I am humbled that you thought to do this. You really didn't need to."

"I did, I needed someone to hold my hand if the turbulence gets bad." Castle joked, he wanted her company too. It made no sense to him for them to be in different cabins.

She laughed in response before taking the final bite of her sandwich.

The taxi took them straight from the airport to the hotel. After such a long flight Kate just wanted to go relax, it was also getting quite late and they were able to get food at the hotel. She walks up to the reception desk, with Castle in tow, where she's immediately greeted by the receptionist. "Good evening, welcome to the hotel. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to check in please. The name is Beckett."

"Just one moment, ma'am"

The clerk wizzes about on the computer then codes up the plastic cards that act as room keys. "Here we go Ms Beckett, a two bedroom suite. A key for you and a key for Mister Castle. Check out is next Sunday, we request that you please vacate your room by midday. Enjoy your stay. If you have any problems do not hesitate to call reception. Room service is available twenty four hours a day." She's in shock because they're meant to be in two separate rooms and there's no way that the company are paying for the suite. She tries to keep her face calm because she thinks that she knows who is behind this and he's stood right behind her.

"I'm-"

She's cut off by Castle before she can even try to correct what she believes to be a mistake. "Thank you very much."

He collects the keys from the desk, links arms with his travel companion and starts to make his way to the lift. She stops them when they're out of earshot from the receptionist. "Castle, what did you do?" She asks in a hushed voice, while she's not angry she just wants an explanation and would have appreciated a heads up.

"I upgraded us."

"Why?"

"So we can talk about the case at night and not be lonely." Hmm…she's convinced there are other motives.

She tries to read his expression which is hard. He is sincere and his intentions seem pure so she'll let it go. Having the company of someone at night will be good. "You're here for the whole week aren't you?"

"Yup, me and you for a whole week. Aren't you excited?"

"Fine, but no sneaking into my room."

"Whatever you say." He replies with a chuckle.

The suite is better than anything that she could have imagined. They have a lovely sofa area where they can sit to talk easily that wouldn't have been possible to if they had just each had standard rooms.

"Wow, Castle, this is just…"

"Yeah, I know. I've stayed at another one of their hotels in the US so had an idea of what to expect. This is beyond expectations."

She dumps her bags without too much thought so that she can make her way to the balcony where they can look out onto the ocean. The doors creak as she opens them, then Castle holds it open as she steps through. There's a set of chairs and a table where they can sit, talk, play games, and things…

"This view is breath taking." She says before looking across at him. They're both stood leaning on the balcony wall with their views previously focused on the ocean. "This might be one of your best ideas yet." She says, then bumps their hips together with an accompanying cheeky laugh.

This trip was going to be fun. After she had finished the work that she actually came here to do.

Thank you for reading :)

P.S. I'm on Instagram now, see my profile for the link


	28. Oh I Do Like to be Beside the Seaside

Sorry for the delays in posting. Thank you for the reviews, I will reply to them soon. It has been a hectic few days and now I've got a cold.

 **Chapter 28 – Oh I Do Like to be Beside the Seaside**

All that Kate needed to do with her new clients was over in two very long days. The benefit of that was that it enabled her to have another free day to do whatever she wanted. Luckily it was something that even her new clients appreciated, with them glad to see her staying to enjoy what the island has to offer.

She knew Castle's impatience for her to get the work part of their time away over with. As the hours ticked by on their second day holed up in an office his knee was bouncing as he was silently begging for her to finish what she was doing. That meant they would not have to return. On top of the knee bouncing he also took to tapping his knee. As soon as he picked upon that, she reached across to take his hand and hold it still. She then looked him in the eye simultaneously nodding. Her facial expression told him that she understood. She whispered to him, "Nearly done."

He stopped tapping. Then the bouncing as she moved on to what he knew was the last thing.

Castle and Beckett were by the hotel's restaurant entrance waiting to be seated for breakfast when Castle noticed the leaflets that were advertising attractions on the island. It was their first day of a proper holiday now that all of the work that Kate needed to complete was finished. The leaflet that stood out was advertising scuba diving near the harbour.

"Kate, you fancy going on a boat ride?"

"Is it far to the harbour?"

"No, just at the beach."

"Yeah, let's have breakfast first though."

"Definitely, we can't miss the most important meal of the day."

An hour later they're walking down to the dock dressed suitably for scuba diving in their hired wetsuits. Going on a boat ride or scuba diving wasn't something that she had necessarily planned on doing while she was here as it was something more likely to be done when you're not on your own. Now her aims were to not get pushed in by Castle and to push him in. Perhaps slightly difficult due to their size differences, her being the smaller on all counts, she could try.

She checked them in paying with her Cayman Dollars. The local guide was a kind man who told them stories of his experiences while he took them out. It didn't take long for them to be out far enough so that they could go scuba diving. There were three other people in their group who were going out on this little adventure with their guide and of course the boat's Captain.

Their safety session that was issued on shore is given the once over as they're about to enter the water, everyone nervous yet eager. The clear blue water is idyllic and they have already seen some of the outstanding coral reefs that the island has to offer. Scuba diving is something that neither of them has ever done before.

Kate's the first one to get in the water, she was expecting it to be colder than it actually was. When Castle makes his way to join her, there is one of the biggest splashes she has ever been subject to. He couldn't get out of the boat carefully, he had to make it big. He swims over so that he's treading water next to her. He offers her a smile even though she can't really see it. She punches him softly in the arm for making the big splash.

What they see as they go deeper is beyond what either of them could have imagined, the little fish that swim on past them and all of the coral they see as well. It is magical, no other words could suitably describe what they saw. Castle got a little giddy with all the gear he had on and the bubbles that would come out. A classic Beckett eye roll calmed his childlike excitement down. As much as they enjoyed the scuba diving, getting back to the surface where they could breathe fresh air was reassuring.

Before returning to shore, the instructor asked the group if anyone wanted to jump of it for just a few minutes since they had the time. Castle was first up, with Becket stood close behind. He's about to jump off, which Beckett knows he will try to cannon ball in, when he turns back around as if to ask a question. Seeing her opportunity to achieve one of her goals for the trip, she pushes him in while he's slightly distracted.

The rest of the group members find it hilarious, even the guide and driver of the boat. Castle acting like the klutz they both know that he can be. His attempt to prevent himself falling in, grabbing at the air, fail. She decides that a little payback is in order so cannon balls in after him. While her splash was not on the scale of his, it has him trying to get out of the trajectory. She swims over to him and links her arms around his neck. "Not so funny when you're on the other end of it. Is it?"

"I'm not so sure, being pushed and pulled by a hot woman; looking up to see you coming at me. It isn't all that bad."

She plants a quick kiss on his cheek leaving him slightly stunned. "C'mon then, let's get back on the boat."

After he comes back from the daze caused by the small kiss he does as she says. He swims quickly to catch up to her, then letting her climb up onto the boat first. It gives him the opportunity to look up at her backside, a view that is very pleasurable for him. They have to walk past the area where they jumped off the boat before, she doesn't even see it coming when he tackles her off the boat taking them both into the water together.

After the initial shock of the… unexpected entrance to the water, she turns around to face him as she's no longer tightly wrapped in his arms. "Well done, Castle. You got me."

"It was a bit of fun if I do say so myself."

This time it is Castle to press a kiss to her cheek. He lingers for slightly longer and they both know that they're going to a place that is further then they've been before. Now it is just waiting for who is going to make the first move.

They climb back on the boat so that they can return to shore and on to the hotel with a new sense of longing.

…

On the Thursday, after more debating about their activities they decide to once again hire wetsuits, Kate has an idea that she has to share with Castle.

"Do you want to go on a jet ski?" She asked with a wink in her eye. It was a null question really. Of course he would want to go

They make their way down there on a leisurely stroll. There's no hurry so they are taking it nice and easy. He's easily the most excited so she lets him go first, besides she wants to chase him down.

They pay for half an hour on the jet skis as it is the most they can book. Castle roars off into the distance, or at least he thinks he does. Kate makes little work of catching him up. She can see the eight year old in him, a part of him that she likes for the most part. Only hating it when she's trying to be serious and he doesn't quite grasp that. She thinks back to the mini kisses that they shared earlier, are they ready for more? She enjoyed being in his arms for those few moments and he's making her life a whole lot more fun.

The first thing he says when they make it back to the beach where they can hear one another easily is entirely predictable. "I really should buy one of these for the Hamptons."

…

There was one thing that was particularly enjoyable about staying at such a hotel which was afternoon tea. Nice little pastries, strawberries and cream which would be enjoyable for everyone. They sat down on the restaurant's outside seating area which looked out on to the ocean.

With a mouth full of scone Castle mumbles, "this is possibly the best scone I've ever tasted."

"The ones I had in London last year were better but I'll admit that these are pretty darn close."

As she finished it up he notices that there is some cream on her face. It is quite adorable and he just has to tell her because she seems oblivious.

"You've got some cream..." He points to the location of it on her cheek but she just looks at him confused. Quickly it clicks and she goes to wipe it away but misses twice. In an innocent move he goes to wipe it away but it is stubborn and then there's jam underneath. He reaches for a napkin to wipe it off which eventually is successful. Each dab he makes make her smile a bit more after been a bit nervous to begin with.

He admires his work by stroking his thumb over her cheek. In that moment their eyes connect, gazing into one another's eyes they both wonder if this is the moment that the other will finally make a move.

"Kate..." He starts as he still palms her cheek.

Their moment is broken by a waiter who comes to take their plates. Maybe they'll get that chance again.

…

It had just gone nine pm, they had retired their own rooms less than ten minutes ago and since then she had endured lots of noise coming from the room behind her. She can't read her book and has had enough. She knocked on the wall in hope that it would encourage the idiots next door to quieten down. The respite lasted all of twenty seconds before starting up again. She's not tired enough to go to sleep yet and as comfortable as the sofa might be, she doesn't quite want to sit on it. It's a bit cool and being under the duvet has a distinct appeal.

Before she has even thought the idea through, she's making her way to Castle's bedroom with her book in hand. She can hear that he's in his room and almost certainly sat on the bed by the way he's talking to himself. They talked to Alexis earlier in the evening so the important phone call had already been made. She doesn't have any issue walking through the doors to his bedroom, only noticing that he's dressed and in bed. Specifically on the right side of the bed, as it is looked at from the foot. As if on a mission she makes her way to the other side of the bed, holds up the duvet, slides in, and then puts it back down smoothing it out.

Castle meanwhile is entirely confused as to what is happening. Moments ago he was talking to himself as he wrote ideas in his notebook, now he's in bed with is almost, maybe, future girlfriend.

"Hi." Is all Kate said. A quick look at him while she says it before returning to her book.

Not offering an explanation was annoying him, not in a bad way though, it just made him incredibly curious. He gently removes the book from her hands, much to her weak protest. "Would you like to explain your presence in my bed? Not that I mind."

A mini triumph in her opinion, that he doesn't mind her sharing a bed.

"The room next door was being noisy, I wanted peace and quiet, and I want to be in bed." He noticed that she did not say 'my bed'.

"So you thought rather than going to ask next door to be quiet that you would come to my bed?"

"Yep, seemed less hassle and I didn't have to get dressed." There was no way that he minded her walking around in her night clothes, the ones that she donned weren't skimpy but certainly would have required her to change if she had gone to see their neighbours.

"How long do you plan on staying here?"

"I'll stay here until I feel like getting up to go back to my room to see if next door have stopped or in the morning." Whoop, he might be sharing a bed with Kate for a whole night. It reminds him of their camping with Alexis and the Lindens last year. Though this time, they'll be sharing a duvet and be in a proper bed rather than an airbed in a tent.

"Cool." He says as if it is nothing. He wants to hide his excitement though his facial expression is not helping.

She looks out the corner of her eye to see him trying to hide the smile, which he is still failing at. Her eyebrow raises to start which is quickly replaced with a chuckle to match his facial expression. "What?" She laughs, "I want peace and quiet. I never said quiet from you. Just the idiots next door."

"We could go back to your room and make more noise to annoy them."

"No, Castle." She manages to make the words through her laughing. "We are not doing that."

"So what do you propose we do then?"

"We could read…" she can see in his eyes that he wants to do more than read his book while in silence. Okay, he wouldn't be reading. She sighs slightly. "Okay, go get the Uno cards."

He scrambles off the bed, making a beeline for the doorway into the living room area where he collects the cards along with a tray which they can use as a makeshift table. She might not get any reading done tonight but she doesn't care. This is nice. She can read anytime but playing Uno with Castle, and while in bed with Castle is something that she can't do every night.

After nearly an hour of playing both adults are beginning to tire. The yawns become more frequent and the alertness decreases. Though neither of them mind when she decides not to return to her own room that night. Kate using the excuse, that she's nice and warm where she is.

Yeah, that's the reason.

Okay, one _of_ the reasons.

…

They know that Friday will be their last proper day of doing what they please on the island since on Saturday they'll have to pack to go home. That isn't something either of them are looking forward to since it has been so nice to be away from New York without pressure from prying eyes. Last night she spent in Castle's bed which was certainly pleasurable. Not because the bed was comfier, not at all. Rather that there was a person in the bed who she really likes. Not just like but really like.

After perusing leaflets after breakfast they decide on a Caymans Wetland Safari Kayak. Of course that would mean them sharing a kayak, and she'd make him promise not to try to tip them otherwise there would be…consequences.

Their trip involves another safety briefing, similar to the one they had the other day but she makes sure that Castle listens. She's already learnt that his attention has tendencies to drift. Getting into the Kayak is nerving, she doesn't want to tip up but Castle insists on getting in first which is fine by her. That way if he slips while getting in, she won't go overboard.

Castle is sat at the back of the two man kayak and fortunately they pick up a rhythm fairly quickly as they practice in the shallow area near the staging area. They set off after the guide in their little group of six Kayaks. He leads them around exploring along the coast including bird nesting areas, sea grass and other scenes of interest.

As they approach an area of coral head they are able to get out of their Kayaks for a swim. It is very much reminiscent of their scuba diving swim as Castle tries to keep up with Kate. It is near impossible to swim properly with the life jackets on so it is more of a paddle around. The trip has really allowed them to develop an understanding of the ecosystems around the island and the importance of preserving it.

The trip back takes them past some of the communities of the Cayman Islands that gives them a glimpse of the ways of life. What started as just a business trip has turned into so much more.

They spend their final day, rather the morning and early afternoon walking around George Town. They do little bits of shopping so that they can take gifts back for their families, and Kate even gets a couple pairs of shoes and a dress. Apparently it was too tempting not to buy.

Packing up that night was disappointing because they'd both like to stay a few more days but they couldn't. They had an early morning flight booked and she was due in the office on Monday. They enjoy a lovely meal at the hotel's restaurant followed by a short walk along the beach. Before they retire for the evening they play a few games of Uno; a game that has become frequent. There aren't any chips so poker is out of the question and other card games don't feel as appealing.

She sleeps in her own bed once more, as tempting as it would be to go over to his room, it is best that she stays where she is. If they ever come to the Caymans again, she'd like to think that they'd be sharing a room.

…

Two hours into the flight home, she feels his head drop on to her shoulder. It can't be the most comfortable position for him but he looks so dorkably cute. There are little soft snores that only she is able to hear. She recalls different parts of their trip, how she was slightly annoyed at him for barging his way onto the trip, their kisses, the night she spent in his bed, and the incident with the cream. She took another look at his adorable face before promising herself that they'll give _them_ a go soon. There's nothing holding them back, not really. They're both single adults with common interests who have a great friendship.

She remembers a phrase she has heard on a few occasions, _"Tis better to have loved and lost. Than never to have loved at all"_. He's no longer the annoying man that she met in the cell, rather a calmed down version with a heart of gold and crime solving brain. There's been nobody in her life that's made her feel as excited as she does with him, nobody that has offered her a future that has purpose outside the office.

Then she notices the drool down his mouth and lets out a silent laugh so that he sleeps. She can deal with drool.

She too nods off for a while, and then is woken by a bout of turbulence that they experience. She first looks over to Castle having remembered his dislike for anything bar a perfect flight. The nervousness on his face is visible so she takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. The movement causes him to look across at her, her gentle smile is returned by him.

The turbulence is long lasting, only easing off until they're on the final approach to JFK. He's still uneasy and has tight grasp of her hand, he looks noticeably paler than usual. The landing is normal though which they both appreciate, the last thing that either of them wanted was a bumpy one.

She takes his carry on as well as her handbag and suitcase that's on wheels. It is a bit of a struggle at first but it makes it easier once they're on the proper walkway of the airport. She balances his carryon on top of her mini suitcase leaving just her handbag on her shoulder. She linked their arms as soon as there was the width of the walkway that allowed it. She almost looks like a pack mule and even though he tries a bit to take back his bag, she's adamant. He's not feeling well so doesn't has much energy to argue.

They walk slowly down to passport control, his arm tightly grasped in hers. It helps keeps him steady. At baggage collection he takes his own suitcase because it is a bit too much for her to carry everything. As soon as they're in sight of a shop she tries to find a seat to let him sit down on. It turns out that there's a bench of three just outside the shop, she leads them there. She helps him sit down while telling him to wait there while she goes to buy him a bottle of water. He simply nods in response.

He's still pale when she gets back, she got herself a bottle too but gives Castle his first before she has any for herself. He takes is quickly since his mouth dry and drinking water could only be good for him. She takes a moment to call a car for them not wanting to deal with fighting for a cab. The call is brief which is good as she can then help her travel partner again. She sees that he's had a fair amount of water that is helping to rehydrate him.

After a pause he's the first to speak. It is only quiet and short but conveys all that is necessary. "Thank you, Kate."

"It's what partners do." She gets a smile in return which is more than she needs.

They'll go outside when he feels up to it to get some fresh air. The company will text her when the car is here so they're under no pressure to be on the lookout.

They go back to his loft, she'll go back to her place later. She really doesn't want to just leave him when he still doesn't feel good. There's nowhere that she has to be and she doesn't know if his family is home. She'd texted Alexis and Martha to tell them that they had landed and on their way back but had only got ' _thank you for letting me know'_ messages in response.

She takes his arm as they walk upstairs, his doorman helping with his bags as he too can see Castle's discomfort. He unlocks his door to let them in and she tells him to go to his room to lie down while she gets him another drink.

She also has a look for ginger biscuits knowing that they can help, he's much better than when they got off the plane an hour ago but still drained. She's tired herself and wouldn't mind a little nap. She puts everything on a tray, the glasses of water and the ginger biscuits.

It isn't the first time she's seen his room but the first time that she takes it in. It is very nice and not exactly what she expected. She places the tray on his bedside table which he quickly gulps down nearly the whole glass, it is a good thing she brought bottles too. He eyes the biscuit and takes that quickly. It is funny seeing him eat.

He notices her smile and through the biscuit that he's in the process of eating, he asks "what?"

She shakes her head in response, "nothing, Castle. You're fine."

He pats the other side of the bed to which she climbs across to lay down beside him. It is nice and comfortable, she didn't expect anything else. He then passes her the other glass of water with a smile. "Thank you for everything, Kate."

"Sleep, Castle. I'll be here when you wake." He nods in response with his eyes slipping closed almost instantly.

She joins him in slumber after a while. Lying in any bed or sofa would end in only one result, her falling asleep. Being this near to Castle was nice though.

…

A few hours later, they don't hear Alexis coming into the room since they're both fast asleep. Nor the clicking of the phone as she snaps a picture of the two adults who keep telling her, well her father, that there is nothing going on between them. It gets harder to believe when there's Kate's arm loosely around her father and them lying just inches apart.

Johanna, too, will find it interesting…

Thank you for reading :)

The Kayak trip is an actual safari, see the Cayman Island Department of Tourism website


	29. My Big Mouth and I

Thank you for reviews, follows, and favs.

 **Chapter** **29** **\- My Big Mouth and I**

She couldn't believe it; another time when talking to her parents had backfired on her. With all that had been happening she had completely forgotten about what she said. One evening not so many months ago she had been due to have dinner with her parents however, she had too much work to do thus needing to get out of it. It had been when she was dealing with Jessie's case, preparing for the trial the week after. She knew that telling them that she needed to do her work, would not get her out of dinner. So she told her mother, with whom she was on the phone to at the time, that she had plans for dinner. Just remembering the conversation made Kate wince given how stupid it was to say anything about having social plans with Johanna, who jumped to conclusions thinking that Kate had found somebody.

"Sorry, Mum, I can't come tonight. I might be able to come Sunday as normal though."

"Oh, come on Katie, working tonight is no excuse. If it is work then we'll come to yours."

"No, don't. I mean" Kate stuttered unsure of what to say, "I've got plans." It wasn't a lie as such, just changing the meaning for the purpose of getting Johanna off her back.

"Ooo, if it is Maddie or one of your friends then bring them here. There is always plenty to go around." Her parents knew Maddie fairly well although that hadn't seen as much of her in recent years since the two girls had become all grown up with their own careers.

"No, it isn't, it is just something new and I really don't think that meet the parents is exactly appropriate right now." Shit. She really hadn't meant to say that, it just sort of came out. It started up as just getting some peace for this evening now though a whole new metaphorical 'can of worms' had just been opened that would certainly not be shutting any time soon.

"My, my, Katie, why didn't you tell us before? Of course, go out with this guy then you'll have to bring him around someday soon. Can you tell me anything about him or is it top secret?"

"It is just really new," as in this minute new and non-existent, "so can I just deal with it?"

"Certainly, Katie, heaven knows that I didn't want my mother poking her nose in too much when I began courting with your father." Kate just wanted this conversation to stop before it got anymore awkward with her mother sharing just too much information.

"Sorry, Mum, I've got to go. See you at the weekend. Bye." Kate hung up the phone before her mother got a chance to respond.

Then her mother had dropped the bombshell this past Sunday whilst they were enjoying their Sunday dinner that her family were expecting to meet her boyfriend at the following weekend's party. It wasn't that Kate had forgotten about the party it was that she had no idea that her mother had got her in even deeper trouble.

"Oh by the way, Katie, we can't wait to meet your boyfriend next weekend." Kate almost choked on the potato that she was eating. "So too is your grandmother and aunt. I haven't told them much about him simply because I do not know much about him either. You really must be serious with this relationship if you haven't broken it off by now." While two months was relatively short for any relationship for Kate it was long as none of the relationships in the past two years had got past the second date. The problem was that her mother now thought she had a boyfriend.

"Erm, I'm doing what?"

"You are bringing this mysterious boyfriend next weekend."

"Said who?" Kate asked, her mother was nosy but rarely this presumptuous.

"Your father and I, we told your grandmother that you would be bringing him." Her mother didn't even have a name for the non-existent person yet she still managed to convince her family that she had a serious boyfriend. How is that even possible?

Kate could only shake her head in disbelief at what her mother had done. Even though she tried to claim that it was her father too, it would definitely have been Johanna.

"I can't bring him. Why did you do this anyway?" Kate pointedly asked her mother then looking to her father to make sure he knew exactly how she felt.

"Katie, dear, your grandmother is worried about you. In her eyes you're older than thirty, unwed, and childless so you need some authority in your life."

"You mean that after all I am and have been doing she still is disappointed in me because I don't have a family?" What century is her grandmother living in? As if the domination with a child kidnapper, the high profile cases that she had won her grandmother still believed she wasn't complete because she didn't yet have a family of her own.

"No, no, Katie, don't ever think she is disappointed in you because there is no way that she could be. Look at all you have achieved. She just thinks that it is time for you to settle down maybe and said that I needed to take a stand."

"So to get her off _your_ back you told her that I had a boyfriend?" Kate summarised. It was unknown as to when Johanna last backed down

"Sort of, yes. It is true though." No it isn't. "I tried not to tell her but she had all these plans to set you up with these people that she knew of, note that it was _know of_ rather than actually know." That was key, if it was a person that her grandmother knew then it was certainly going to fail. If it was someone that her grandmother knew of then it was certain to be an epic disaster.

"Dad, how did you let her do this?"

"I had nothing to do with this." Johanna scoffed in reaction to his statement. Jim gently squeezed her hand to calm her down. "Don't worry, Katie, they won't scare him off that badly."

"C'mon, Katie, it is just one weekend, how bad can it be?" Her mother, ever the optimist or at this point, completely oblivious.

"Knowing our family, it is going to be a calamity."

"Just make sure that he has a tux and it will all be fine."

"A tux?" Could it actually get any worse? Why does her life have to be dictated by her grandmother's wishes. Usually people just let her grandmother get on with her rants so that they can be left in peace.

"Yes, for the dinner. You'll need a nice dress too." It just went from worse to worse than worse. A fancy dinner where the men wore tuxes? Really? The dress was going to be a drag too, she had plenty for the array of functions that came with her profession but she couldn't think of any that she actually wanted to wear to a family dinner with a formal dress code.

What Kate didn't know was that Johanna had been getting increasingly suspicious of her daughter's relationship with Rick. There was no proof that Kate was in a romantic relationship with Rick. However, the increased amount of conversation surrounding the mystery writer had her motherly senses raging and that photo that Alexis had kindly sent just added fuel to the fire. Since the beginning of the partnership, Johanna had an inkling that there would be more than just the professional partnership. By inadvertently forcing her daughter to bring a boyfriend to the weekend's celebrations it would either let them meet Kate's actual boyfriend or see if Rick was the one she turned to.

For Kate, in the space of a few days she needed to get another dress - not the worst task - but most importantly someone to act as her _'boyfriend'_ for a weekend. It wasn't exactly an advert that could be put on craigslist or something so she would have to find someone that she knew. That would be one of the most disconcerting conversations - after the 'birds and the bees' talk with your parents - imaginable.

Given that today was Tuesday and she had spent most of her free time trying to think of someone that she could possibly take with her to this weekend's festivities she really needed to make a decision as the alternative - turning up to this event without someone - was infinitely worse. If she didn't bring someone then her mother would be frowned on by her grandmother and other nosy relatives and if Kate told them that the relationship had ended then it just wouldn't be plausible at all. Disastrous dates with people she was set up with was not something that even need thinking about.

When she first saw Castle on Monday the thought crossed her mind to take him, he would be far from the worst option but may get the wrong idea or genuinely not be able to accompany her due to his own family commitments. Then the thought of her family gushing over him made her put him on the back burner. He would be the true gentleman then charm her family so much that the next question would be when were they getting married. Of all the remaining candidates Castle still was the better option. Nobody else would go, or if they would even consider it then it would be much worse than Castle. The thought alone had left her tossing and turning all night in bed, she desperately needed the help though.

They had been away together previously so what could be the harm, the room that she usually stayed in had two single beds so it wasn't like they would still have to pretend at night in their room. They were good friends, both of them would attest to that, part of her was trying to decide if she could let them be anything more. Her age meant that if she wanted a family, she couldn't ponder much longer. Though she wouldn't marry anyone for the sake of being married, there was always surrogacy or adoption. That shouldn't be in her mind...neutral non family children related topics for now.

He arrived at his normal time with coffees in hand, then places one down in front of her before going to sit in what had become his chair. She looked at the coffee while she thought one last time if this was actually a good idea. Out of the corner of her eye she can see him taking a sip from his cup.

Here goes nothing.

"Castle will you please come with me to a family reunion this weekend and pretend to be my boyfriend?" She says it so quickly that it comes out almost as one word. Then takes a drink from her cup of coffee so that she doesn't say anything else...yet.

His mouth opened and shut a couple times as he tried to think of what to say in response to a question that he managed to understand only a handful of words. "Castle, reunion, weekend, boyfriend? Could you add some words in there to make it make sense, please?"

"I've got to go to my maternal grandmother's birthday reunion this weekend, however, I may have accidently indicated to my mother a few months ago that I have a boyfriend who never actually existed and I'm expected to bring him this weekend."

"And I fit in where?"

He was going to make her spell it out at pretty much all costs because this was something that only happened in telly land. He just needed actual confirmation before he got the wrong idea.

"Castle, could you come please? If I show up this weekend without a boyfriend, that my mother annoyingly told them that I had, then they'll try to match make me with my mother's mother's neighbour's best friend's nephew or something. I really don't want that."

"Okay there, slow down. Let me get this right, you want me to go with you to this birthday reunion weekend while pretending to be your boyfriend?"

"Please?"

"Are there benefits to being this boyfriend?"

"Do you like dancing?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Would it be with you or on my own?"

"With me probably, unless you want to strut you own stuff."

"With you would be plenty. You'll have to lead though, I've got two left feet."

"So you'll come then?"

"I think I can manage to charm your family to leave you alone."

Phew. The relief that came from him agreeing to accompany her was huge. "Wow, thank you so much, Castle. I know this must sound crazy."

"Tell me about it." It was a question that he probably would never be asked again or know of any man that would.

"Wait, Alexis doesn't need you this weekend does she?" That would be a large problem, while Castle may be incredibly useful, his daughter comes first in his life just as she should.

"No, she's going to the Hamptons to celebrate end of exams with her friends on Thursday evening so you get me all to yourself."

Phew. "One more thing..." she pauses, biting her lip before continuing but it has got to be said, "You're going to need a tux."

"Why do I need a tux?"

"Because I've been told to tell my mysterious boyfriend, well you, will need one." Oh. That isn't that helpful, at least he's got a few. "Besides, you get it easy, I need to find a suitable dress. I don't quite think that a ball gown is appropriate, and anything else that might be suitable she's seen me in before." Just as is for news presenters it isn't good to be seen in something too frequently.

"Oh, we could go shopping later that way we can match."

"I was going to go later, I can't be bothered to deal with looking online then waiting for it to be delivered so I'm just going after work to get it over with. You don't need a new tux, this is where being a man has a distinct advantage. A tux is just a tux where as there are millions of designs of dresses...sorry, girly stuff that you don't need to know about."

"Don't worry about it, I live with two women and have had two wives so I can deal with girly stuff. Hey, I know this great place to get a dress. Alexis and my mother swear by it, my credit card hates it. It is this little shop so it won't be too busy but has really up market stuff."

"Sounds great, anything to avoid the huge queues at the big stores." The hours that she has stood in queues because people seem to take as long as they like to talk to the cashiers and then take ages to find their credit or debit card...urgh. No wonder online shopping has become so attractive. Shopping is a chore, there is no other way to describe it.

The day passes without any unusual events, their weekend's plans aren't talked about either because Castle is hoping to get as much out of her while at the shop than annoy her all day and Beckett just doesn't want to talk about it. When she's packing up for the day she harshly throws her purse into her handbag and overemphasises the shoving of her phone into her coat pocket before then deciding to put it in her bag anyway. Usually she would take some work home but having taken one look at it she decides against it as she just waves it off. All Castle had to do though was put his jacket on while she stresses over her tasks. "Come on then, Castle, show me this shop that your credit card hates and mine soon will."

She's in a bad mood so instead of having the hassle of trying to catch a cab or use the overcrowded rush hour subway she order a company car or rather Castle did it on her behalf because he knew where he was going to. As expected the car is downstairs ready when they leave the building, there were certainly perks of her job. He gentlemanly opens the door to allow her to get in first before he joins her in the back seat.

They don't have far to travel yet it still takes them a while to get to the store because of the traffic, at least it is better than the subway where they would be hot, uncomfortable, crushed, and continually delayed. She doesn't even check her phone during their journey which she usually would even though it is the end of the working day, instead she just has her head back against the headrest and eyes half closed. The driver announced their arrival alerting them both from their thoughts. Castle hopped out first then held the door open so that Beckett too could exit the car.

"Here were are, so you ready to go dress shopping for the reunion?" He asks holding his arm out so she could link their arms if she decided.

"I've got to do it. So, yes, let's go." She took the offer of his arm so they walked arm in arm to the store where the doors were open and fortunately there were no other customers in the store. On entering the store, Kate was quite surprised at what she was seeing. The dresses were different to what she would often see in clothing stores though in a good way. The quality was clear and she was able to understand why Martha and Alexis liked the store too. She actually believed that there would be something suitable in this store. She was even contemplating buying another dress for the gala she has in a couple of weeks.

She went straight to it, looking through various racks then picking out her size of anything she thought she might like. On the other side of the store Castle had picked out a couple for her to try on as well, pure intentions of course. When she has six draped over her arm she decides just to try the ones she has then make decisions, she tells Castle that she is going to changing rooms to which he hums in response still looking through dresses that makes her shake her head in confusion. She's learned just to let him do his own thing.

A couple of minutes later she shouts his name to come meet her which he does instantly now with three dresses over his arm. He stops when he first sees her, she looks gorgeous with the dress flattering her in all the right places. A monochrome Lilyveck one shoulder gown, knee high split in the slightly lose skirt fit. He's broken out of his reverie when she speaks, "so what do you think?"

"Gorgeous, I'd feel proud to be on your arm." He didn't say that he would be proud to have her on his arm...interesting. Sweet actually given the situation they will find themselves in at the weekend.

"I'm not sure, I don't think it is something my grandmother - wait." Having realised what she is actually proposing on doing she stops. "You know what, I don't care what my grandmother thinks and I don't care if my mother gets in trouble for it. This is my life and I'm living it how I want. I'm going to try whatever dress I want on then I'll wear what I want and frankly if it does impress her then I'm glad. If what I have already done isn't good enough then I don't need people like that in my life." Hmph, rant over. For now.

"Does this mean you don't need me to come with you this weekend?"

"Hell no, there is no way I'm going without you this weekend. Now give me those dresses that I know you have picked out for me. I'm going in the dress that looks best on me in _my_ opinion." Not one to argue he passes the three dresses straight over secretly hoping that she'll choose one of his knowing that she'll look as sexy as hell in it and he doesn't care how much he stares in awe at her. If he's pretending to be her boyfriend then he will damn well act like it. Hehe...

The next few dresses that she tries on - not one of the ones he picked out - get a shake of the head from both of them. No words are shared just mutual disagreement via headshaking and a cute little scrunch of Kate's nose. It isn't that the dresses didn't look great on her, none of them look as good as the first one which had silently been set as the benchmark. He had learned from Alexis not to tell a woman that she looks great in all the dresses because it wasn't helpful and he was pretty certain that Kate Beckett was beyond body image issues. Somehow in her busy schedules she managed to keep fit so had a slim frame anyway. She had greater things to be concerned about such as whether her clients were keeping up their ends of the deal.

The fifth dress she comes out in though - one of his which makes him extra happy - is a show stopper. He stands up so that he can see closer the dress on her, even as a joke he takes her right hand to twirl her around as if they were dancing. She laughs along as he hoped that she might, all the tension from earlier has been dispersed. "I think I'm going to get this one anyway." She'll wear it for one of her functions that she attends frequently. The dark purple silk chiffon gown looks delightful on her, not to mention it is one of her favourite colours.

She walks back behind the curtain with a skip in her step now singing along to some weird tune that she's got in her head. He's pretty sure he knows which one she's going to put on next and if the one she's just put on is anything to go by, they're going to have a problem. A good problem though.

When she steps out it is just as he thought, the dress fits her just perfectly as if the dress was made for her. That's what the shop assistant says as he walks past, doing a double take he realises it is the owner who he has become aware of in recent years. He is very grateful for his custom so may have said something anyway. There's no need to lie though, it is perfect. He does just as he did before, goes up to her to twirl her around like she's a dancer. Whereas the one before was one for formal events that are of a more serious nature, this one is suitable for one that is a bit more fun. The fiery orange, yellow, and red embroidery around the chest, the bodice carefully hand decorated with cut outs in the back, and the free flowing black chiffon skirt. Hmm, yeah he likes that.

With a hand on her hip, she speaks with a hint of moan in her voice, "which one am I going to get, Castle? I know this is a really girly problem but I want them both but I shouldn't really get three. I came for one, three is going to make a dent in my bank account." She could afford them no doubt, she just wasn't accustom to spending so much in one go.

"Try on the last one." He says in response, there isn't a doubt in his voice more like a hint of a sneaky plan that will be deployed as soon as he gets the opportunity.

She comes out in the final dress which they both know that the verdict is a no when they lock eyes with one another. Before she changes back into her work clothes she places the three dresses that she's got do decide which to buy on the bench beside Castle.

While she is changing he takes the top one of the 'yes slash maybe' pile - the one that was for the fun event of the ones he picked - to the store owner who is lurking just away from the changing rooms so he can buy it when she's distracted. As he hears her putting her shoes back on, he scurries back to the changing room to pick up the 'yes' remaining dresses which are then promptly draped over her arm so that when she exits all she will see is him relaxed as if he had been stood there since she went to change.

Kate comes out quickly to put the latest dress on the 'no' pile to take them all to the rack at the end of the changing rooms so the staff can put them back later. The first time she glances back to Castle she notices that there are only two dresses on his arm...what happened?

"Castle, there's only three. Where's the other one?" Kate asks frantically as the dress that Castle took is the one that she definitely wanted. Yes he has two dresses but she wanted that one.

"Don't worry about it." He says to her. That makes her worry as it usually means that he's done something that will cause some kind of reaction from her. He makes eye contacts with the owner who has just finished packaging the dress he passed him earlier. "These too, please."

Oh, the guy has already got the dress but Kate can't understand why. The three were in a pile together and now one is being packed up and Castle knows about it. He's got her arm though and is tugging her through to the counter. As long as that dress leaves the store with her then she can deal with the rest later.

Another store clerk comes to assist the owner in packing the dresses, she's impressed that the dresses get boxed as well; she'll definitely come here again. She's so distracted with talking to the store clerk that she doesn't notice Castle paying for the dress that he had the owner pack. Castle gets annoyed that the clerk is trying to flirt with Kate, he's way too young for her so totally out of line in his opinion.

When she sees the amount on the register, she's pleasantly surprised as the damage hadn't been as bad as she had thought even though she knew that Castle had snuck one. In front of the staff was not an acceptable place to have this disagreement. He's been nothing but helpful the whole day and there's only so far a person can be pushed before it goes too far.

Once everything is paid for and the goodbyes said with promise to return they finally leave. They're out of earshot of the staff when she lets out an almighty sigh showing her exhaustion. "Shopping is tiring, I'm tired."

"I don't know how women call this fun. The only part I enjoyed was watching you dance around."

"Ha, you're not so bad yourself. You got to show me those dance moves this weekend."

"Yeah...don't count on it." He jokes, he's not wanting to let her know that he plans to wow her this weekend when they dance wherever.

"We'll do alright, you and me. Can't go that wrong, can it?" He shoots her a look as if to say it can, to which she lets out a little chuckle. He's back to smiling after that. Changing the subject to sort out their arrears she says, "Come on, Castle, how much do I owe you? I know you bought one dress."

"You know about that?"

"It is kind of a giveaway when the number of items says 'two' instead of 'three'."

Okay, that was a dumb thing to think that she might miss that. "My treat."

"Castle, you're coming with me as a favour so isn't it me that should be buying you something?"

"I want you to wear it to the next book party?" It came out more of a question that a statement as if he was asking permission to use it as an excuse for buying the dress.

"What if I want to wear it this weekend?" A gleam in her eye hoping she can get him round but all she gets is a cheeky smile in response. "You're not going to let me pay you, are you?"

"Nope. If it wasn't for you I'm not even sure I would be able to buy my daughter this kind of dress." Oh, Castle. She hates to think that if it hadn't been for them then he wouldn't have written again. It must have been a lowly place he was in before they met. He hadn't told her about his problems before nor did he plan to.

"Come on then, at least let me make you some dinner." Kate offers as a settlement, they'll move past it.

"I accept." He's no idea what she means when she says that she'll make him dinner since it is well past six, nearing seven o'clock but he'll let her do whatever she's doing. She takes his hand to pull him along as she starts laughing at his groan as his body aches when he moves. He was happy sat on the bench. They'll catch a cab because there's no way she feels like walking a long way and she knows that he aches.

Somehow, they always end up racing to get to her front door so tonight is no different. Even though the lift is working and there's all of about ten metres from the lift door to her front door. There's a really good fob system in her building that her father still can't get his head around not that her mother is much better. Jim though takes it out on the door handle if he can't get it to work straight away.

She managed to get organised in the cab so that she didn't have to delve through her handbag outside her door which with the heavy bags would be even more of a hindrance. They were both hungry so once she arrived home her first destination would be the kitchen. He follows closely as they enter her loft as if hearing the call of food, water, or just a seat.

She decides on pizza, it is kind of quick to make from scratch, she knows that there are plenty of ingredients and she also wants pizza. It is a healthier alternative to ordering in from Dominoes or somewhere. She puts the bags carefully on one of the lounge chairs then takes off her coat and jacket not wanting them to get dirty while they're cooking.

Not surprisingly Castle is the first one to flick flour at the other person, while it was discrete there was nowhere else or nobody else to do it.

Thank you for reading :)


	30. It is All in the Genes

Sorry for the delay in posting, I've had a really bad cold so looking at a computer was not appealing. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favs. I think I've replied to everyone. To the those who I can't reply to, thank you and I've fixed the grammatical errors.

 **Chapter 30 - It is All in the Genes**

She arrived to collect Castle early which considering their drive ahead was long was beneficial. He had offered to drive in his Ferrari, while alluring as it may have been she needed to give her car a good run and wanted to make the right impression seeing as they weren't actually together. It would probably annoy her grandmother driving her own car which is an added bonus.

Gosh, when had it gotten like that? Oh yeah, when her grandmother implied that being in her thirties with no family of her own wasn't satisfying _her_ ideals.

He plugs the iPod into her car's stereo system and selecting shuffle to save them messing about. If she hates a song then she'll just press a button on the steering wheel. It allows them to have a free flowing conversation until he starts to question her about her family.

"So, are you going to tell me anything else about your family or am I going in blind to all this?"

"There will be about twenty people there this weekend so you're getting off lightly. We'll probably be staying in the room I usually have where there are two single beds."

That was slightly disappointing for him, he was sneakily looking forward to sharing a double bed. "Are you parents going?" Castle asked hoping that there would be some other people that he knew.

"Yes, they will be there and there will also be a couple of my mother's siblings. Along with their spouses, children, and grandchildren."

"How do I deal with your grandmother?" From what he had already learnt about the woman she would be fiery. At an occasion that really would be inadvisable to metaphorically put his foot in it.

"Avoid her if you can." He could try his best to do so, however, it was highly unlikely that her grandmother wouldn't try to meet Kate's 'new beau'.

"And if I can't?"

"Don't say anything controversial." That would be enough of an indication for any normal man though this was Castle.

"Have you said anything about your boyfriend?"

"No." Heck, they didn't even know his name.

"So there's no storyline I have to go with?"

"Only thing to say is that we haven't been together since we met and it is only a relatively new thing." Kate explained while stressing the importance of that otherwise her parents would be sensing that something might be amiss. Or they'll just think it is Castle exaggerating.

"Right. So there's no elaborate story for me to tell?"

"Try to make it realistic so that if my parents are there they would actually believe it." Her parents were the only ones who had met Castle. They had then enjoyed his company so much so that he and Alexis had joined the Becketts in attending another baseball game.

The rest of the journey passes smoothly as Kate tells Castle about the rest of her family, starting with her grandmother Janice. As they turn off the road on to a gated driveway, Castle's attention suddenly perks up just that little bit more. He sees Kate punch in the numbers on the keypad that operates the gate, for as long as she has been coming to the house the passcode has never changed. As the gates open up they are both able to see the house in the distance, a size that Castle was not expecting in the least. "This is your grandparents' house? Did you miss the fact where you told me your mother was from an elite family?"

"We aren't elite, Castle, my grandfather did well for themselves. They bought this house when it was a mess. Then he did it up to a high standard. I'll take you on a walk later."

He was looking forward to that as they would get to spend some alone time together after he had the daunting task of meeting her family that would be assessing him as a suitable candidate. While making friends with her parents would be one thing, now they believe him to be her boyfriend. "Okay, it's lovely from the outside. Is there a hot tub?"

"Castle, did you really think that there would be a pool without a hot tub to accompany it?" The gleam in his eye lets her know that he was just asking to make sure. "It is out the back. I'll show you on the tour."

He was really looking forward to that tour now. She parks in front of the house just next to her father's car that reminded her how big of a challenge this weekend was going to be. The journey though had been no trouble and had only served as proof that she really liked her new Audi.

"Are you sure that you are up for this, Castle? Last chance to back out?"

"To leave you to fend for yourself with the possibility of being set up on those atrocious dates? No, I wouldn't dare. Besides this will be a weekend that far surpasses anything I had planned which pretty much just involved playing on my Xbox."

"What about writing?"

"I'm not near a deadline and the next two chapters are virtually complete anyway."

"Okay, I'm glad I can be of entertainment." She pulls the key out of the ignition and collects her phone from its place in the arm. "Let's go then. Can you bring my handbag, please?"

He takes it with him as they go to the boot to collect their luggage where Castle offers to carry the heavier bags though she declines saying that she is perfectly capable of doing so herself. He still takes the suit bag that has her dress in draping it over his arm along with his own suit bag. Leaving her with just her handbag and medium sized leather holdall.

Her grandparents have come to the front steps to greet her and Castle, they still have to walk up the first set of stone steps which seem much longer with luggage. Her grandmother comes to hug her and to shake Castle's hand which after a bit of juggling with luggage works out well.

"Hello, Katherine. How are you?"

"I'm good thank you, Grandma. We'll just take our stuff up then come back."

"Of course my dear. I want you to tell me all about your future husband over dinner." Oh o; her grandmother was already calling Castle her future husband. She wondered how she could reasonably ask her grandmother to back of a bit so she wasn't so pushy. Kate turned to lead Castle up to their room that she always stayed in when her grandmother called her back. "Wait, you're in the first room on the second floor."

"I'm usually the third." Room changes were never a good situation to be in as there usually would be an ulterior motive or some other plan.

"George's children are in there. You'll enjoy your new room." Castle didn't know that the new room had one queen size bed. Kate was actually looking forward to it though.

"I thought you said there were two single beds."

"There are in the room that I've been dumped from"

"Oh. I could take the sofa." He nodded to the sofa in front of the window that she had dropped her handbag straight on to.

"No, those things are _not_ comfortable." She said from experience of just sitting on one of them long enough. "We are two adults who are perfectly capable of sharing a bed. Especially since we already have. I'm not having you hurting your back either." There was only one way to deal with something like that and to make it awkward was not one of them. "No funny business though."

"Yes ma'am."

"Castle." She scorned his name as he had joked.

They unpack the clothes that need hanging so that they don't get creased any more than they may have already during transit from their Manhattan apartments.

They take turns to freshen up in the en-suite where she shows him that there are extra towels should he not have his own or want another. She walks downstairs with Castle just a step behind her to find her mother and father waiting for her. They instantly see Castle so all the small greetings for her are quickly replaced by a friendly interrogation.

"Katie, you didn't tell us that Richard was your mysterious boyfriend."

"Like I said before, Mum, it is new so we didn't want any pressure." If she truly knew how new it was then...well she would have known that some little white lies had been told.

"Hi, Dad. Did you have a good trip up?" She changed the subject purposefully.

"We got here about an hour ago. So tell us more about yourself and Castle."

"It is Grandma's birthday not an investigation into our relationship or my personal life."

"Nonsense, Katherine. It isn't my birthday until tomorrow so there's plenty of time to for you to tell us about your relationship that you have been so secretive about."

She looked to Castle for help, he was goo with stories so would be better at starting anything. He comes to her rescue by taking hold of the conversation. "How about I tell you?" With everyone's vision diverting to Castle, he continue "As you know, Kate has become an inspiration ever since she walked into my life. We've had our adventures over the course of our friendship that did progress. She hated me at first."

"How did you two meet?" Kate's grandmother asked.

Castle looked to Kate before noticing the nod of Jim that he hoped meant it would be okay to tell the truth which was reassuring from a man who had infiltrated himself into the family that he is surrounded by. "Kate here works with my attorney Henry. One evening I was in need of assistance and instead of Henry in came my dear Katherine." He takes hold of Kate's hand that she has to go along with. For Kate though, she feels like she wants to run away; Castle has called her Katherine, is already capturing her family, and about to tell them the story that while her parents find it funny the rest of her family especially her grandparents may not find so funny. "An hour after my call to Henry, into the room she walks and she's had me ever since. She has it all, the beauty, the brains, and personality."

A few 'aww's are heard from the people surrounding them but all he cares about in the moment is the smile he gets from Kate. He was trying to strike the balance between being in a new relationship, being someone who isn't about to propose although he doesn't doubt for a moment that they could make a great couple, and still being a respectable gentleman that if he and Kate ever were an item then her family would approve of. Even if he knew that Kate wouldn't care if her family didn't approve.

He's about to continue with the story when one of Kate's nieces runs into the room to loudly tell everyone that dinner is ready. The little girl is adorable and in some ways looks much like Kate with a bit of her wild personality. The couples that are in the room are ones to get up slowly then take the hand of their partner, for instance Jim who has Johanna's hand tightly clasped. To follow he takes Kate's hand to help her up then puts an arm around her waist. She whispers nicely in her ear, "thank you, Castle, though you need not have."

To ensure that nobody else hears he whispers back into her ear, "I can't have them hating me, particularly on just the first night. Especially if I'm going to be your future husband." He jokes, quoting Janice from earlier.

She takes it the right way laughing in response then leads him through to the dining room that will shock him at just the size. She does remind him that the table isn't usually as long as it will be this weekend. Maybe the weekend might not be so bad after all.

They're sat together at the table with one of Kate's nephews, Michael, sat next to Castle. He takes it upon himself to help the bubbly child cut up his food who is keen to tell Castle all about his adventures. Castle's fatherly experience showing as he's able to go with the little boy's stories just as he would have done with the lively Alexis at a similar age.

After one of Castle's child friendly stories she leans across to whisper in his ear, "you really were a naughty boy." His smile gives the answer that she knew was coming. He was a naughty boy, he still is. She presses a kiss to his cheek, a thank you for being so great with her family and a supportive one for making sure he kept his stories suitable.

Conversation was anything but talking about Kate and Castle's relationship which would only be a short lived retreat, instead talking to the little children and light catching up knowing that there would be a lot of catching up to do over the weekend having not seen others in many months. Castle was surprised at just the amount of food that was served having just expected the main course that was delicious and would probably be an indication of how the weekend's food would be.

After dinner she tries to give Castle a quick tour but instead Michael and Lily who had spent much of the time over dinner talking to Castle and Beckett decide they want to join. Kate looks to their parents who nod in response. "C'mon then kids, let's go for a walk."

Lily takes Kate's hand and Michael takes Rick's hand the two children leading them outside, maybe an evening walk would help tire them out so that they would be ready for bed.

They take at least five minutes just finding Lily and Michael their shoes, which as Castle well knows, children's shoes go missing very easily.

Kate's relieved that she's no longer in heels when she's skipping down the path with Lily. That would have just been a recipe for disaster. The little girl is still is inquisitive as she was at dinner so when they come to a stop, Lily asks. "Why do you call Rick, Castle? He isn't a Castle."

Instead of letting Kate explain, Castle uses his child like imagination to keep the kids' attention. "Well, my dearest Lily that is a very good question. Kate calls me by my surname, my full name is Richard Edgar Castle. She calls me Castle because it is a special name. There are many Richards in the world but there's only one Richard Castle." He whispers into Lily's ear, loud enough that Kate can hear but quiet enough that Lily thinks that he is telling her a secret. "Plus, it sounds funnier when she shouts at me." The little girl laughs while in Castle's hold, finding it funny that Kate shouts at him and that she's just been let into a secret.

"Why don't you call her Castle then? My mummy and daddy have the same last name."

"That's because we aren't married, sweetie."

"Why not?" Oh dear, and they thought the adults would be the most challenging interrogators.

"We…um…" Castle is the first one to come up with a reasonable explanation. "Before you were born, your mummy and daddy spent a lot of time becoming friends then after a time they were boyfriend and girlfriend, then they got married. Kate and I, we are still at the boyfriend and girlfriend stage. Does that make sense?"

"You should get married." Lily turns to Castle, "You look at Kate like my daddy looks at my mummy."

Oh, so much for thinking the adults would be the worst interrogators. Neither had thought that the little kids who want an answer for everything would provide such a tricky hurdle.

"That's because..." Castle really didn't know where to go with the sentence without the risk of being injured by his pseudo girlfriend. "I love Kate and one day I hope that we can be like your mummy and daddy."

Kate didn't know what to say in response since their situation was so difficult. Castle was being so great with Lily and Michael and really trying with the children. She had seen him as a father before now so had more than enough respect for him in that area, he really would be a great father. She had been dealing with the question of a possible relationship with him for some time but there was nothing really keeping them apart. They had had their fair share of nearly moments but times like this helped to remind her how special he was.

"Do you live in a castle?"

"No, I live in Manhattan in an apartment. I have a house by the sea in the Hamptons though."

"You should marry Kate. And buy a castle. Then Kate can be Queen Castle of Castle's castle."

There was no arguing with the child's logic.

Michael then – being the typical young boy – says, "I can come then me and Rick can use our bow and arrows at the enemy trying to storm the castle."

Kate realises that she's been too quiet so brings Lily into a hug to tell her, "while the boys are defending the Castle we can play princesses."

"Really? Please, Kate, please." The young girl replies a little too excitedly. Okay, maybe she had gone too far with the suggestion of playing princesses. Where in New York is there a castle?

"We'll see Lily." She looks at Castle for the next part. "Let Castle and me find out if we are each other's one and done" A silent conversation is had between them in the few moments before she returns to speak to Lily. He knows that something else is going on and that they're not pretending like they were, they'll talk later. "If Castle and I ever have our own castle, you'll be the first one to play princess."

"And, Michael, you'll be the first one to shoot arrows at the enemy." Castle says.

Both children are completely satisfied with the answer.

…

They end up carrying to two children back to the house because they appeared to have tired them out. It wasn't the intention but they had been out for nearly an hour. Beckett offered to take Lily and Michael up to bed though their parents insisted on doing it themselves reasoning that Castle and Beckett had done enough.

Back in the living area with the rest of the family who were adults meant they were in line for some tough conversation. Their glasses of wine were refilled as if they were being prepared for a hazing.

The interrogation that Kate had expected for the evening never materialised, much to her relief, instead the topics are limited to general catching up since the last gathering such as Grace's new job and her new house.

He doesn't push her once they're in the privacy of their own room later in the evening knowing that she'll need her own space for this. It is very platonic at first, each of them using the en-suite to get ready for bed before any serious talking happens. She's sat in bed when he comes out to see he sat with her legs crossed and tentatively waiting.

He sits down on the bed next to her, not too close but not too far, she doesn't start to talk like he thought she might. So he starts off light hoping that it will break her down a bit. "Your family is quite something. I didn't expect such a reception from them."

"Yeah, sorry about that. They can be a bit overwhelming if you're a newbie."

"A newbie, huh?"

"You got off lightly, trust me. When Lucy, Michael and Lily's mother, first brought Ben here I'm amazed that he didn't run a mile."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, they questioned him about everything. What his intentions were, what he learnt at university and I was surprised they didn't ask for his module grades at one point. Lucy used me as an ally to convince Ben that we weren't all crazy."

"You, crazy? I never would have thought it." He jokes which earns him a light smack on the arm.

"When George brought Grace around the grilling wasn't as harsh it was as if they had got the first questioning out of the way so the next ones weren't as bad. I feared that they would go on about how many children she wanted or if she planned on being a stay at home mother. Thankfully they didn't."

"Is it going to get worse over the next couple of days?"

"It depends, if they like you – which they seem to do so far – you might get away with it. After all you know my parents. If the others are still unconvinced then it might get…interesting?"

The fact that Kate had said interesting leaving the statement as a question rather than confirmation was worrying for him. "What do you mean 'interesting'?"

"I mean answer their questions and stuff." Yes, Kate, because that was helpful. Not. "Just be nice."

"Be nice, I can do that." He thinks at least. He knows that he can in fact, nothing to be worried about. He'll use his Castle charm that may distract them anyway.

There's a somewhat awkward pause while the two of them consider their position. Kate eventually starts to say what she had intended to at the beginning. "Listen, what I said or rather didn't say earlier when we were talking about castles I meant it. Let's get this weekend over and then when we get back to the city…"

"When we get back to the city…"

"Are you going to make me spell it out for you?" He nods enthusiastically. "When we are back in New York we could, you know, maybe go out like on a date maybe." What was she, a teenager? "If you want that is."

"Oh, I definitely want." He looks at her to see her holding back a laugh for just a few moments before she actually starts to laugh.

"That's good, Rick because I'm pretty sure my parents will be expecting to see more of you."

"I can see why you didn't want to come sans boyfriend otherwise your fears of an arranged date would be realised."

"I'm glad that you now recognise my worry about this weekend." She really was and had no regrets about asking Castle to come with her this weekend. Their relationship already had the free flowing ebb that any promising romantic relationship should have since each of them were able to play off one another.

"I couldn't have you suffer through any unnecessary dates when your King is right there in front of your eyes." He said, using King instead of Prince Charming in reference to their earlier conversation with Lily and Michael. He was her King. Possibly.

He was mad, absolutely insane yet she loved that about him. The child like innocence that a partner such as Castle allows in comparison to some of her colleagues who want to be professional all the time. She likes to let her hair down and have some fun which with Castle is a requirement and daily occurrence.

She lies down so that she's under the covers ready to try to sleep, Castle then quickly follows her movements. She doesn't turn away from him rather deciding to lie on her back staring to the ceiling. Out of the corner of her eye she can see him watching her.

"So, do you feel like going to sleep?" Kate asks.

"Not really, you?"

"Nope, I just wanted to get away from them for a while. It has been a stressful day."

"Tell me about it." Castle agreed even though for slightly different reasons. "You ever had to go to a boyfriend's family gathering and be hazed by them?"

"No, Castle, no relationship ever got that far."

"Oo, is Kate Beckett going to spill her secrets?"

"No because there aren't really any to tell. My love life has been mediocre, at best."

"Come on, Kate, give me a little taste. You know my past. I'm not asking for your number or anything."

"Will you just shush, these walls aren't soundproofed you know." Kate lightly admonishes not wanting anyone to overhear.

He takes one look at the duvet before pulling it over their heads that is a complete shock to Kate. Now her feet, and Castle's, are exposed to the air. "What are you doing?"

"Adding another layer so that other ears can't hear us." He wiggles his eyebrows. "Plus you know that we could…"

"Not here, Castle. It is too risky."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

Yes she did, she knew where his mind was going. They weren't doing that here.

"The only thing we'll play at in here is Uno."

"What about 'Go Fish?"

"Castle." She says.

"I'll get the Uno cards."

Thank you for reading :)

Only 4 more chapters now


	31. Dancing Beneath the Stars

Thank you for reviewing, favs, and follows.

 **Chapter 31 – Dancing Beneath the Stars**

When he first sees Kate step out of the en-suite with her hair finished, make-up completed not that she needed it in his opinion, and the dress he chose on, he is speechless. He's never seen any woman look as dazzling or sexy elegant as Kate does now. Her beauty first captured his attention that night in a cell, her brains had him falling in love with her because smart is sexy. He doesn't understand how another man hasn't fallen in love with her already, their loss is his great fortune. She's his dream woman and he'll freely admit that.

Kate notices his slack jawed look at her where he's in a complete trance. "Castle, what's up?"

He can only manage one word, "You."

She doesn't understand his answer, "What have I done wrong, is it my hair because I can fix it?"

Her response really gets him moving, quick to stop her doing anything her moves to right in front of her, taking her hands to prevent her doing anything. "No, you're perfect."

A thousand watt smile takes over her face, his words spoken with such sincerity she knows that it is truthful.

"Shall we go downstairs then?"

"Yeah, let's go show 'em."

The room almost stops as Kate enters with Rick proudly on her arm. Lily breaks the silence by running up to Kate, exclaiming "You look like a princess."

Kate removes her arm from Rick's to pick up the little girl who looks much more like a princess in her pink dress. "Thank you, Lil. I think the best looking princess in this room is you."

After small snuggles from Lily, Kate's parents surround Kate and Rick. It is her mother who speaks first though. "Katie, you look stunning. "

"Thank you, though it was Castle who picked the dress."

"Rick, you went dress shopping with our Katie?" Castle nodded in response to Jim's question. "You poor man, our Katie isn't one for shopping and I'm guessing that her temper was not great."

"She was a bit tired though we got through it."

"You better keep this one around, Katie." Her mother winks. "You also must take me to the store where you got this dress, Jim and I would love to go." Jim's eyes shoot up at his wife's statement having not expected it. It wasn't as if he had never gone shopping with her but saying that he would love to go was…a bit of an exaggeration.

"Don't worry, I want him around for a long time." Kate replies, looking at Castle at the end of the sentence. "Besides, he told me about the shop in the first place."

Johanna is just about to reply when Kate's grandmother joins them. "Did he now, Katherine?" She says sternly. "Why does a gentleman such as Richard know of this store?" Oh dear. "That dress is…" she contemplates for a moment to choose her word carefully, "bold and if I say-"

Castle cuts her off before she has a chance to say something insulting. If the positive word in that sentence was bold then he's got a major problem with that. "Yes, I did take Kate to the shop. I know of it because my mother and darling daughter frequent that. The quality is the best out there and the designs are remarkable. There's a men's section as well. As for Kate, she looks exquisite and I'm incredibly proud to accompany her. She's a remarkable woman that I am honoured to know. Now, if that is all then I suggest we move on to dinner."

O. M. G. Castle just stood up to her grandmother by putting her well and truly in her place. The only one without a smile now is her grandmother who is taken aback by the statement. How did she resist the man for so long?

The meal passes without any interruptions or rather awkward moments. Since Castle was upfront with her grandmother, Janice has not been as outlandish as he was before. The children made the comedy for part of it explaining why Brussel sprouts should be banned.

As is obligatory, for some strange reason that Kate fails to understand, there is a dance where everyone who is able to is meant to dance at least once. The music plays in the background that has each of the kids dancing and has Castle in the mood. She said that being her pretend boyfriend for the weekend would include benefits such as dancing which he will fully take advantage of. He stands up then offers her his hand which she takes and leads him to the middle of the floor. It is a bit awkward at first as they learn where is acceptable to put their hands on each other without it being uncomfortable even though they are in a stage where they are waiting sort of to be in a relationship.

They don't realise that people are secretly watching them move around so at least it is a lively song at the moment where they can just fool about for a while. When the next track that is slower it becomes even more important their posture and body language. He has his arm securely around her waist and hand securely clasped in his other. He really likes the dress that she chose now because he's able to feel just enough of everything and really enjoys being the man on her arm. That is something that he is not afraid to admit, of course there will be times where she will be on his arm but he likes the idea of them being together. He can't wait to get back to the city in that respect.

The smiles are back on their faces once again as they ease into a rhythm and she's pretty sure if they were any closer together than clothes would not be involved. She can feel every breath through the rise and fall of his chest and hear his heart beating. "I can feel that you're not wearing a bra." He whispers very quietly into his ear so that by no uncertain terms can anyone else hear. She can only laugh in response but her head is so buried into his neck that only those nearby can hear. Those people amount to the children. They move around the floor effortlessly and with Michael and Lily trying to copy them.

This time when they go for a walk in the grounds they are on their own with no small people to distract or hinder them from their conversations. It was different to the previous night because then they were pretending to be a couple courting now there is no pretending. They come to a stop just past the fountain where there's still enough light so that they can see each other.

They can just hear some of the music that continues to play in the house where everyone else is having a good time. He had enjoyed dancing with her inside so decides to continue the act outside where it is just them with no on looking relatives assessing their every step.

It is much slower than before enough that they're barely moving too lost in the moment to care. One arm surrounds her waist while his right hand clasps her left. They've only been here just over a day and it is their last night away already. Part of each of them doesn't want to leave as they want this time away together to continue.

The beat of the song changes which shifts the mood, each of them suddenly more aware of their surroundings. It is Castle who makes the first move by releasing Kate's left hand so that his right cups her cheek. She moves so that she's now stood up straighter. They're stuck in the movie like moment where time seems to stop as they both wait for the other to move. Kate's the one who takes the plunge by landing her lips on his with a life affirming kiss. It is more than just a first kiss rather a kiss that is a result of built up tension that is finally released.

They can't get enough of each other, so lost in the other's presence to notice anything or anyone else. They've shared the pecks on the cheek but this has surpassed all expectations of what they thought it might be. If only they were completely alone with no nosy family members or walls that are probably too thin.

It is a start of something tremendous that they both know will be forever.

…

Johanna and Jim look on out the window where they can just make out the couple in the distance who are still breathless from their passionate kiss. "How long before he asks her?"

"Knowing them and especially our Katie I would think a year maybe. She's happy in a way that only a man can make a woman; just like I make you happy. I trust Katie and I think I trust Rick."

"You _think_ you trust him?"

"That's my daughter and it is my job as a father to protect her from lecherous men."

"What century are you in?" Jim doesn't answer the question given the look that Johanna stares him down with; clearly not too impressed with his fatherly antics. The two of them look out to the young couple still lost in one another before she asks, "You really think he's _the one_ for her?"

"Yeah, Jo I do."

Thank you for reading :)

As for last night, I'm big fan of Caskett so for those who have seen it, you'll be able to guess my opinion

We're nearly at the end of this story...only 3 more chapters

That was probably the worst written first kiss you'll ever read. Sorry about that.


	32. Next Stop on the Train

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites. I'll try to reply to the remaining reviews tonight.

 **Chapter 32 - Next Stop on the Train**

It is Beckett that first notices who is _one_ of the important people here. The mayor had told Castle distinctively that there were going to be some high ranking people at the Reading Train Foundation's fundraising event and to bring Kate at all costs, as she would not want to miss it. He didn't tell him anything else, so even though the reasoning had been more than vague, he ensured that Kate was with him as Bob had never led him astray before. Unless he was taking his money at poker. In turn, Castle had not told Kate simply because there wasn't really much to tell.

That person is someone that she had dreamed of meeting, and one day perhaps succeeding, John Glover Roberts Jr; Chief Justice of the United States. She hoped that before the night was out that she could just shake his hand or at least be introduced. At the moment she was half listening to Castle and the mayor talk about his plans for the foundation since her mind has wandered.

…

After the auction has ended everyone returns to their socialising where many seem to be catching up with people that they haven't talked to since the last foundation fundraiser. She and Castle are talking to Judge Markaway when someone speaks to her from behind. "Excuse me, Katherine Beckett?" When she turns around she sees the man that she had wanted to speak to all night yet not had the confidence to go up to speak to him; as if she was a teenage girl in high school going to meet their favourite singer.

"Yes, your Honour, it is a privilege to meet you." Kate answers nervously offering her hand which he - thankfully - shakes.

"Please, call me John." He insists, sometimes it gets tiring being referred to in such a formal manner. "The pleasure is all mine, in fact I was hoping that I would get the chance to meet you this evening."

"You did?" That was unexpected to say the least, the Chief Justice wanting to speak to her and not the other way around. She was beginning to get really nervous the more he talked.

"Mayor Weldon told me that Castle would be coming and that you would probably be accompanying him."

"He told you that?" She was beginning to wonder if this had all been set up or what wasn't she in the know about. She'd hate to think that this had been setup but she also doubted that the Chief Justice wouldn't see her when it wasn't his choice or had a purpose. He wasn't the type to just say 'hello'.

"Yes, indeed. You have made quite a name for yourself, impressed a lot of people in my world. The case you dealt with relatively recently, the kidnapping of a young girl, high praise for your work ethic and performance. Not many people can go from defending to prosecuting easily and certainly not to the level that you were able to."

Holy...teddy bears.

She just got praised from the top person in the whole of the United States' legal system. Thank God that Castle is stood behind her so that if she faints he'll catch her.

"Thank you, John, I worked hard at preparing myself so that I was able to perform to my highest level." She's okay now since she's got over the initial shock. Now though, she can feel Castle's proudness as he is refraining himself from wrapping his arm around her waist to claim her as he likes too. They're still relatively new at this relationship thing but it feels like they have been together for much longer than they actually have.

Their conversation is cut short when John's phone rings, he excuses himself to answer it which leaves Castle and Beckett looking at each other trying to have a silent conversation.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. The President needs to see me so I've got to go to DC." Roberts stops for to take his cardholder out of the inside of his jacket pocket to remove one so to give one to Kate. "Here is my card, I'll call you when I'm back in the city. We'll get together and talk about your future. How does that sound?"

O. M. G. Is she dreaming? "That sounds excellent, I'm looking forward to it already."

"Me too. Ring my secretary to give her your personal number. It has been great to finally meet you." Roberts tells her, he offers his hand to shake that she gladly takes returning with a strong handshake though not too strong to make it improper. He then shakes hands with Castle too who has been surprisingly quiet throughout the conversation

"You too, Sir, have a safe journey."

John Roberts Jr leaves them after biding goodbye, with his wife following closely with their hands linked while Kate is still in shock and awe at what has just happened. Some of her recent cases have been ones that could make or break her career, given the conversation she has just had it certainly seems that they helped to make her career.

Castle finally links his arms around her waist to slowly twist her around to face him so she sees his facial expression that is one of pride and happiness. "Oh my gosh, that was..." He doesn't have any words to aptly describe what has just happened, the enormity of what will result because of it.

"Yeah...I know." She still didn't have any adjectives to describe what happened. Fortunately they are in an area of the room where there aren't any other people which allows them some privacy.

"So are you going to talk to him?" Castle asks, needlessly though as he knows that she will without doubt. It is one more step on her way to achieving her dream, well one of her dreams.

"Hell yeah." She answers. She goes to move a stray piece of hair out of the way that gives her a moment to compose herself. "What a night, Castle."

"We going home to celebrate." Not a question but a statement.

"Yep, right now." She kisses him softly. "All night long." Another longer kiss that tells him there won't be much sleeping tonight.

Thank you for reading :)

2 more...


	33. Flames of the Heart

Thank you for the reviews, favourites, and follows :) Nothing explicit in this chapter, only hints.

 **Chapter 33 – Flames of the Heart**

Their relationship blossomed quickly though having a solid foundation of friendship played a key part in that. Some of their close friends and family saw it only as a matter of time before the relationship progressed to engagement and then to marriage. No small prodding from family members especially, Johanna even more so had gone from encouraging Kate to kiss him while they were still young to marry him and finally to have beautiful children; no pressure then.

Castle proposed while they were on holiday in the Hamptons for the Memorial Day celebrations. Nobody knew about his plans and the scene was just them even though some of their family were there. He'd taken her down to the beach where they had as good view of the fireworks even though he spent most of the time looking at her.

She turned to look at him during a break in the fireworks when he began to speak for something that she wasn't entirely prepared for. "Kate, the day you walked into my life my whole world changed. I had been struggling and pretty much was heading for rock bottom until you walked into that cell. You had me from the first moment, I changed overtime because of you to become the person I am now. I'm a better father to my daughter, son for my mother, writer, and a more respectable person. I also hope that I'm someone good enough to be a partner for life."

Kate goes to speak before reining herself back realising that he wants to finish.

"I like to think that you're happier because of me. All that said." He pauses to get down on one knee that makes a cracking noise as he gets down then removes the ring from his pocket to hold up to her. "Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you do the honour of marrying me?"

She takes less than a moment to think of the answer because she's never felt this way about someone because he is her other half. Her one and done, the man she's going to spend the rest of her life with. "Yes, yes. I will marry you Richard Edgar Alexander Rodger Castle."

He springs up to stand with renewed energy to place the diamond ring on her finger that fits perfectly. As soon as it is on she looks down to admire her new piece of jewellery that is the most exquisite one she has ever seen and is just the best design for her. A little laugh escapes from her before she links her arms around his neck to bring him down to kiss him passionately. Their height difference is evident now she is out of her heels to wearing just sandals.

The fireworks provide an eye catching back drop while they spend their first minutes as a newly engaged couple. They'll go back to the house later where they will tell everyone but for a while they will just enjoy being with one another.

XXX

They're married less than four months later having decided to focus on an intimate ceremony rather than a lavish extravagant one. Johanna is right there helping her daughter with absolutely everything she can think of. Especially the flowers because her mother has a keen eye for it and Castle trusted Johanna to help Kate more than he did himself. Jim, Alexis and Martha helped too but with Martha touring for two months it was slightly harder.

Johanna almost cried the day that Kate turned up to her parents' apartment asking her to go dress shopping. Even though in some families it was a tradition for a mother to help her daughter choose her wedding dress, Johanna would have understood if Kate had chosen to go with her friends.

Johanna wasted no time in dressing suitably for their day out. They wander around a few shops that Kate had researched and Johanna apparently knew off the top of her head. Kate let her mother think that she believed her story of just knowing the shops. Of course Kate knew that her mother dreamed of coming wedding dress shopping with her. By the third shop, Kate began to form an opinion of the dress that she really wanted having tried on various with the right features but also the wrong ones. They hit what they decided would be the last of the shops for the day when Kate sees _it_. It is her wedding dress. She throws her bag at her mother telling her that she's going to try the one on.

Johanna with a slight smile waits on as her daughter changes. She sends her husband a quick text to update him on the current situation.

When Kate steps out of the booth the whole room stops. Retail assistants look on at Kate who has fallen completely in love with it. Head over heels knowing that this is what she will wear for her wedding. The delicate bodice of the gown with various crystals on it and the long flowing skirt of the dress make it perfect. It hugs her body in all the right places and she can just picture herself walking down the aisle.

Just as Jim thought he would have the apartment to himself for the next hour while his girls made their way home, he gets another text from his wife. _'Get here right now, you need to see this'_

He knows better than to ignore his wife so he gathers his coat and makes his way quickly to the address that followed the demanding text. In the store he quickly finds his wife and daughter. At first Kate's back is to him as she looks at something that a shop assistant is showing her. To gain her attention, Jim simply says "Katie."

Kate turns around to see her father who has his coat grasped in one hand though within seconds of seeing his daughter properly, the coat falls to the floor. His daughter isn't the little girl that he used to tell wild stories to, she's a grown woman who is going to stun her fiancée at her wedding just like Johanna did to him.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect. You're just…wow. Rick isn't going to know what's hit him." That's true.

The ceremony was at their Hamptons home where they were surrounded by their immediate family and a catered meal at the house. They would have a small party back in New York but the wedding was about them and not the huge list of people that they could possibly have ended up inviting.

XXX

Eighteen months after they were married she collected him from the airport after a three week long book tour, she had booked one of the company's cars to take her to the airport, to wait, and then to bring them home. It technically wasn't the correct use of the company cars though she really didn't care, it wasn't as if they were going to fire her for it. Truth be told she didn't want to have to fight for a cab or go through the trouble of ordering one of the cars that Castle used. Further, she had been tired, ill, and dearly missing her husband so wanted no added delays in getting home to snuggle with him.

She had checked online to see that his plane was on schedule before she left for the airport not wanting to wait around any longer than necessary. She still had to wait for a bit because he was slow getting through baggage reclaim and security. The second she saw him come through the doors she ran to him so that they didn't spend a moment longer apart than necessary. The life affirming kiss she gave was returned as always, he had dropped his carryon bag so that he had both his arms free to gather her up in his arms.

They dropped the bags by the front door not caring in the slightest that they would need to be unpacked at some point. She had news for him that she was struggling to hold back any longer. He trudged over to the sofa, pulling Kate along as they held hands, with the idea of just having a few minutes sat down before they did anything that required significant amounts of energy. She surprised him by sitting on his legs facing him rather than next to him as she usually would be so that she'd be cuddled into his side. He looked into her eyes looking for an answer even though seeing her bite her lip was incredibly distracting.

Kate looked in his eyes while she decided exactly what to say, this moment had been going through her mind for a few days but she still hadn't decided on exactly what to say. She sat there in her peg leg trousers that were already getting just a bit tight with a jet black top and her curly hair loose around her shoulders. She takes his left had to discreetly play with his wedding ring. Having finally decided what she'll say she speaks softly, "I told you that I hadn't been feeling great last week or the week before even and I thought I knew what was making me ill." She's still nervous but keeps going and he knows not to interrupt. "I went to the doctor who did some tests that confirmed what I thought." He's still slightly confused even though he has an idea of what might be going on but doesn't want to get ahead of himself. "It has been really hard but I needed to tell you in person, so here it goes." She takes his hands that she already had a hold of with hers to slowly cover her lower abdomen where soon she will have a bump, "there's someone that I'd like you to meet."

He knows instantly what she means as soon as she said _"someone"_ , his dazzling smile matches hers as his eyes flick between where their hands lay to her face. "You're pregnant?" She nods her head frantically in response with the smile that couldn't possibly be any bigger. "Wow." She's got her hands on his face once more kissing him with all her might. When the kiss ends due to the need for air he manages to ask, "Are you feeling better now?"

Still breathing heavily Kate nods in lieu of answering. When she's caught her breath and gathered herself together, "I'm keeping food down and not feeling too bad now so I really hope that continues. I wasn't ever too bad, my worst was just a couple of days before you left when you were holding my hair back as I…yeah."

"I still feel guilty for leaving you when you were of poor health."

"Castle, you had to go and I would much rather you go now then in about five months' time and I definitely do not want you going when he or she is keeping us up half the night."

"I'll not go anywhere for more than a night until he can talk."

The indication of gender does not go amiss by Kate. "He?"

"Yes, we'll have a lovely little boy." He hadn't known about her pregnancy five minutes and they were already debating gender.

"Is that what you want, a boy?"

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, I'd love a little girl as well but I'm way outnumbered by women in my life." A stern look from Kate lets him know to tone it down on the amount of women who are such factors in his life. "All I _really_ care about is that they are healthy. Besides we can try again, another two goes maybe?"

"Another two times? Since when do you get to decide this?" Kate joked having not been impressed by his assumption that they will have three kids of their own.

"Um, I guessed?" That definitely wasn't going to do anything so he searched his memory at lightning speed to think of another reason. "You said something about three, and how they…it is more than one. You wanted another sibling and so did I. Then with three, if one is away then they've always got another one to play with." There wasn't a specific reason that she had ever said three she just enjoyed teasing him.

"Let's go with one for now. I'd definitely like two but let's just see." He nods in response. "I can't wait to tell my parents because they're going to be so happy. Especially my mother, she is going to go crazy with all this. I do hope that she doesn't go overboard or go through a load of embarrassing conversations."

"Knowing Johanna, I would say you're doomed."

Kate pokes him in retaliation. "You're going to be there too so you'll get all the graphic stories." Pausing for a moment before she rants a bit more. "It will only be you and I in the delivery suite along with the medical staff. No communication with anyone else until after the baby is born because they'll sit outside or text constantly and I don't want that. I'll be under enough pressure as it is. Do you understand?"

"Yes m-" he's about to say ma'am before he remembers how much she hates it and how he will get more abuse if he does. "Yes, Kate. Just you and me, I want to be there every step of the way."

"That's good." He thinks that she's just happy because of his decision to be there but no. "That's good because I'm scared shitless and I don't want to do this without my partner."

"You and me, always."

"Always."

XXX

It was inevitable that their parents went a little bit overboard with everything to do with the baby. From the first moment that they found out they had taken it on themselves to help in any way possible. From taking the soon to be parents baby clothes shopping or helping set up the nursery. Fortunately Beckett and Castle had been allowed their own space so that some of the things they could do on their own such as picking the nursery furniture.

The couple enjoyed sharing in the moments of it, something that he hadn't been as much a part of with Alexis. They did everything together, going to all of the appointments and preparing for the arrival of the baby. Kate was taken shopping for maternity clothes by her friends on occasion but first time Castle went with her.

One symptom of pregnancy that he particularly enjoyed was her increased sex drive. Once the morning sickness had passed, it was as if something had taken over her. Wait, there was a baby growing inside her so there was...sort of. Some nights she would come home and before he could even say hello she was pushing him onto a chair or the bed while quickly removing clothing. There even were occasions that she would make a quick trip home at lunch.

The pregnancy made her appear even more radiant than she already did. Her breasts grew and as did her abdomen which made her sexy in an entirely new way. She was carrying his child which brought out a different sense of pride, and of course protectiveness.

There were positions she discovered that she much preferred, specifically when she was on top. It gave her more control even though she knew that he'd never hurt her. Even during the later stages when her belly was of significant size she still enjoyed it. Sometimes holding her hand under the bump as if to support it when she moved.

One night in particular Castle laid on his back as his wife sat atop him, gloriously naked, he looked over her in amazement. Not knowing where he wanted to touch first. Her boobs were so touchable as was her perfectly rounding abdomen, Her hair shone in the light with her skin looking clear and golden as ever. He wanted to take a picture of her in that moment; she'd kill him if he did though, just to remember how amazing she was.

There were times, such as this one, where he couldn't keep up with her, "Kate, slow down. I need a minute."

"Really, Castle. Don't tell me that you're losing your stamina."

Still slightly out of breath, Castle exhales heavily. "Women have shorter recovery time."

"Castle, I have a baby who is going crazy right now and I'm still trying to get used to my bump."

"Point taken." He runs his hand gently over the bump, as he does so he can feel their child moving like crazy. "Don't take this the wrong way but I'll miss this part of pregnancy, the increased sex drive. I don't think I've ever had such a...an active sex life."

"Does it feel different?"

"Yeah sort of."

"You gonna expand on that?"

"No."

Of course he wouldn't, opening his mouth had the potential to land him in all sorts of trouble.

…

Kate's pregnancy was smooth with no complications to note which was reassuring even though she was paranoid that something was going to go wrong. She had managed to keep her fears hidden from everyone bar her mother and Castle; Johanna just saw the same nervousness that she had, in her daughter while Castle was able to tell the tension and overly precautious measures that Kate would take. No matter the amount of reassurance she would get from health professionals and her family, Kate knew that she wouldn't stop being excessively worried until the moment that she would hold, for the first time, her healthy child in her arms.

That day came three weeks earlier than suggested by her due date after a nine hour labour that started in the middle of the night. Their son was presented to them at just gone midday which left an overly emotional Kate crying through her happiness. Ten perfect little fingers and ten perfect little toes with a full head of dark brown hair for a baby. Just like his parents he was a tall baby and a good size at eight pound five ounces with a huge set of lungs.

The debate on the naming of the child had been a long fought one with them each coming up with names they like, Kate who wanted more traditional while Rick like to throw in a few modern ones. They had chosen three sets of names – a forename and a middle name – so that they could wait to see which one most fitted their son. They finally decided on George James Castle.

Two years later would follow two identical girls who would be their last. The girls had lighter brown hair than their elder brother and stuck to one another like glue. They were identical; though from the first time that Kate had felt them move, she was able to tell them apart. Charlotte being the livelier of the two while Olivia had a much calmer persona. Both girls had hearts of gold with an overly protective brother who insisted that they were _his_ girls.

While their children were young, Kate didn't go back to work full time because she wanted to be there to see their firsts and to help them learn. Castle was at home but she didn't want to be the absent parent. It wasn't as if they needed the money but the company liked it in a way because they were able to show that people, especially mothers, could be part-time partners at the firm. Yes, Castle was a bit surprised because he knew how much she enjoyed what she did and the communication she had with John Roberts Jr.

She loved the time she spent at home with their kids, it allowed Castle some time to write as well. Though he did spend plenty of time with Kate and their children, playing especially. She did feel at times that she had four kids. Just one was nearly fifty years old. Johanna gushed over her grandchildren, she took huge pleasure in looking after the children. They would have the three little ones on the weekend sometimes when Kate and Rick would go away to the Hamptons for a weekend or just in the day when Kate or Rick were unable to.

Of course Martha and Alexis were overjoyed with their new family members. The three little people made their lives a bit nosier as they stayed at the family home. It wasn't the loft that Alexis had grown up in since Kate sold hers which put money towards one that Rick and Kate bought together. None of the three children were redheads which left Alexis and Martha as the Castle Beckett family's only redheads.

Thank you for reading :)

Just one more to go...


	34. The First Mrs Chief Justice

Thank you to all my reviewers who have been great and to Elli who has given me a few prods in the right direction. I didn't know if I would complete the 50k words when I started but I gave it a try so since my master copy says just over 85k I'm proud of myself. I like reading Lawyer Beckett fics so I wrote one.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise, isn't mine.

All that said, enjoy the final chapter...

 **Chapter 34 – The First Mrs Chief Justice**

She had fulfilled her professional dreams and ambitions today, this was a monumental day in history as it was the first time that a female would fill the role of Chief Justice. John Roberts Jr had decided it was time that he retired having served a considerable stint in the role; through communication with the President they had decided that Kate was the one to succeed him. The senate had voted massively in her favour which gave her great confidence.

The day she found out had been terrifying, she was called into his office where she met the key players along with the President. Before the meeting she had wondered if they were going to get her to retire or fire her. The day that she had first been elected to the Supreme Court board was phenomenal. Her family had gushed over her then, her husband and parents at the front of those. The children were still fairly young so weren't really at an age that they could fully appreciate the importance of her job. They did, however, know that Kate's job promotion was cause for a party.

Since the evening that she met John Roberts Jr at the Reading Train foundation they had kept in contact. He helped to mentor her almost. He got her in the right circles including during the time she was going part time as she and Castle we raising their family. Even though Castle was at home she didn't want to completely miss out on it all. Roberts Jr understood that so supported her decision by maintain the contact.

…

The morning of the ceremony, she'd woken up early since she was too nervous to do much else. She watched her husband sleep then went to watch over their children as well. It served to calm her being with people that supported her through everything. Castle helped to change her world just as she had his.

She tried to go about her day as normal as possible, she'd gotten dressed then gone to woken their kids up. Unlike some days where they wanted to stay in bed, on this day they bounced out of bed because they knew exactly what the day was going to entail. They were all teenagers now but that didn't stop her from treating them like they were small again.

They were incredibly fortunate that all their kids were close to them, and the kids were proud of their parents. They had the famous writer Richard Castle as their father and Katherine Beckett the high profile lawyer. Strange that two of the kids enjoyed science and maths subjects more.

…

The ceremony was long but short at the same time. She knew that there were lots of people looking on at today's events. The President was as forthcoming and friendly as normal. She'd reached the ultimate career goal, she was going to be the first female chief justice which even the President knew. All those hours studying now felt worth it more than ever before. Everyone was there that mattered to her; her parents, her kids, and Castle. Her parents who had provided her with the opportunities for her education and who had inspired her from the beginning, Castle who had been by her side for a long time sometimes acting as her cheerleader and given her their family, then their kids who inspired her every day.

…

For her first day on the job, she had been woken by her family. It was the complete opposite to usual but nonetheless she was woken with coffee and pancakes. She had taken the children to school on her way to work meaning that they were very early to school that day.

Her new office was huge, Castle would love it so she snapped a panoramic picture to send to him. There were so many books in there that some might think they were there for the sole purpose of decoration.

The first thing she did was put her pictures up of her family. While it wasn't technically the most important task, it was to her. Without her family, she likely would not be in this position so putting a few frames up before reading her emails would not hurt. There were no big cases in her first week so she could ease herself into the job at her own pace.

…

She'd been in the job just over a month by the time it was a bank holiday which allowed them a quick getaway up to the Hamptons; a home that they loved and had spent many happy times in. He turned to her as they watched the kids play in the pool. "What's your favourite job then?"

She thinks about it for only a moment as she processes his question. There's only one answer though. "My favourite job isn't a job as you might think. The best role I have is being their mum and your wife."

He hadn't expected that answer because he was genuinely asking about career wise. "Being a parent and a spouse, that's the best job anyone can have."

"Thank you, Castle." She replied. The two of them had come a long way and achieved a lot. "I don't think I would have got here without you."

"I'm sure you would have, you just might not have had as much fun. Besides, before you walked into my life I wasn't sure I'd ever write again."

"Well, I think we've been pretty good for each other then."

"We certainly did Mrs Castle."

"Definitely, Mister Beckett."

"Still with that?" She nods in response. It is a name that she throws back at him occasionally. She never took his name legally but of course was called Mrs Castle on a regular basis when it was to do with the kids. Castle though is adamant that he feels the only Mister Beckett is Jim; his father in law. "I'm not your father."

"No, but I'm not you're just as much Mr Beckett as I am Mrs Castle." Okay, that wasn't strictly true. After his sly smile she says, "We are a family and surnames don't matter. The people matter; you, me, George, Charlotte, and Olivia. You're the best thing that has happened to me so…yeah." She presses a quick kiss to his lips. "I love you and will never be able to thank you for everything you have given me. I definitely do not mind that Henry got me to come defend you that night."

"Nope, nor do I. I don't regret borrowing that police horse either."

"Will you just ssh, the kids are here."

"Kate, it is the twenty first century. I made the news then, and it is probably still on some ancient webpage."

"True."

They are then interrupted by their three children who cough with an overemphasis to alert their parents as to their presence.

"Dad, are you talking about the time you stole a police horse while naked?" George asks.

Kate and Rick's shocked faces give the three of them the answer they need.

"We know about that. Mum came to rescue you. It was a good thing too."

"Yes it was dear children."

Kate and Rick make room where they are sat on the large bed-like-lounger that looks out onto the ocean and the pool so that the kids can sit with them. It takes a few moments before they are all snuggled together and comfortable but moments such as this are ones that none of them will forget. They are just one big happy family.

Finished

Thank you for reading :)

For the guest who was a didn't understand what I meant by modules, it is just mini courses to make up your degree.


End file.
